La muchacha en las sombras
by DeDanae
Summary: Una joven herida y abandonada a la muerte que ha perdido la memoria. Un terrible problema para sus cuidadores. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños anticipado para Arthemisa. COMPLETA
1. El desconocido

En la penumbra, una figura camina lentamente, ajena al frío, ajena a la lluvia que cae incesantemente sobre los adoquines gastados de las desiertas callejuelas

**Hola**

**Aquí estoy, cumpliendo mis promesas. Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Arthemisa. (Aún falta casi un mes pero, o me quito el cuento de la cabeza, o me va a reventar. Y si no la publico, me reventará la propia Arthemisa, así que no hay mucho más de que hablar)**

**Hace tiempo que me ronda este episodio, de forma bastante inconexa, y un review de Arthemisa me dio la idea de cómo seguirlo. Es por eso que se lo regalo, no sólo por su cumple. **

**Este capítulo y el siguiente son más o menos la presentación, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tranquila, Arthemisa, querida. Pronto llegará tu oportunidad con quien tú ya sabes ;)**

**Prefacio.**

En la penumbra, una figura camina lentamente, ajena al frío, ajena a la lluvia que cae incesantemente sobre los adoquines gastados de las desiertas callejuelas. Sus pasos resuenan en la piedra, rompiendo el silencio en un rítmico golpeteo, acompasado, decidido, como un contrapunto al sonido de las gotas en los tejados.

La oscuridad apenas deja ver su rostro, y una larga capa cubre las formas de su cuerpo. Pero sin duda es una figura masculina. Incluso bajo la pesada tela, se adivinan sus poderosos músculos. Camina altivo, arrogante, entre callejones inmundos llenos de peligros, que a él no parecen inducirle ningún temor. Algo en su forma de moverse, en el modo en que se desliza por las calles, hace pensar que tiene razón al comportarse así.

De entre todos los peligros de la noche, él es el peor...

**Capítulo primero. El desconocido.**

"Despierta ya, pequeña"

La voz resuena en alguna parte de su conciencia, arrancándola de las garras del sueño. Una voz que en los últimos días se ha ido convirtiendo en familiar. Lo único familiar que tiene ahora. La muchacha se revuelve en el lecho, intentando huir de la consciencia. Se siente mejor cuando duerme, incluso cuando se halla en ese estado entre la vigilia y el sueño, en el que todo parece posible. Pero despertar es duro. Enfrentar la realidad es duro. Y volver a sentir dolor es más duro aún. Como respuesta a sus pensamientos, un calambre recorrió su dolorida espalda. Gimió.

"¿Aún te duele?", pregunta la voz. "Aquí está tu medicina, y algo de caldo. Vamos, levántate"

A regañadientes, abre los ojos y se vuelve hacia la voz. Y una vez más, la belleza de su rostro la deja sin palabras. La ha despertado muchas veces en los días pasados. Pero siempre se sorprende al verla, como si no fuera real. Es la mujer más bella que jamás ha visto. Y si bien su memoria no está pasando por su mejor momento, sabe que si en algún momento hubiera conocido a alguien tan hermoso, no podría olvidarlo. Su rostro es ovalado y perfecto, sin ninguna marca, sin la menor imperfección. Sus ojos negros, almendrados y brillantes, con espesas pestañas oscuras de un largo imposible. La nariz recta, pequeña y graciosa. Los labios gruesos, sensuales, que ahora conforman para ella una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Vamos, come. Te sentirás mejor"

La ayuda a incorporarse. Aguijones de dolor la recorren por entero con ese simple gesto. Tuerce el gesto, y vuelve a gemir con suavidad. El rostro de su ángel salvador la observa con el ceño fruncido. Estudia sus heridas, sus brazos vendados moviéndose con lentitud. Un susurro escapa de sus labios, tan bajo y breve que resulta casi indescifrable. Pero sabe lo que ha dicho. "Salvajes".

Y es que quien la ha dejado en este estado lamentable, medio muerta y sin memoria, abandonada a su suerte, no puede ser más que un salvaje. Si Milena no la hubiera encontrado. Si no se hubiera hecho cargo de ella... Sacude la cabeza para no pensar, y se concentra en la cuchara de espeso caldo que tiende hacia ella. Toma unos cuantos bocados, y finalmente tuerce la cabeza.

"Si no comes, no te repondrás jamás"

"¿Y para qué voy a recuperarme?", protesta. "No sé quien soy, no tengo pasado, ni futuro..."

Milena la mira con la desaprobación pintada en el rostro. De un modo que casi parece dolido. Y ella se vuelve atrás.

"Lo siento", se excusa. "He sido muy desconsiderada contigo. Y aún no te he dado las gracias por salvarme"

A cambio de sus disculpas, recibe una sonrisa que le alegra el día. Es tan hermosa cuando sonríe... No le sorprende que tantos hombres se desvivan por ella. No le sorprende que la colmen de carísimos regalos.

Oh, no es tan inocente. Sabe muy bien dónde está y a que se dedica esa bella mujer. Sabe que hacen todas esas muchachas, que duermen de día y viven de noche. Y sabe a qué vienen todos esos caballeros que ve llegar por la ventana de su habitación. Pero no le importa. Quizá en otra vida le importó. Quizá fue una joven dama que se escandalizaría al saber lo que sucede bajo ese techo. Pero hoy, ahora, lo único que importa es que nadie más que ella la había salvado. Le han contado que estuvo muchas horas bajo la tormenta, en un callejón. Que nadie la atendió, hasta que las chicas advirtieron a Milena. Ella la salvó. Y no le importa un infierno lo que haga para ganarse la vida.

Lleva mucho tiempo bajo sus maternales cuidados. Por las noches, cuando empiezan a llegar las visitas, Milena la hace quedarse en su habitación, escondida de miradas indiscretas. O quizá intentando salvaguardar sus virtuosos ojos de lo que sucede en los confortables salones de su casa. Pero ella siente curiosidad, y espía a menudo. Y sabe que su anfitriona jamás se acerca a las habitaciones. Sonríe, charla, coquetea con los hombres con una gracia que envidia profundamente, pero jamás cede a sus propuestas. Y nadie la toca. Jamás.

"Mañana, si todo va bien, quizá puedas levantarte y dar un paseo. Te hace falta algo de sol, muchacha"

Está a punto de responderle que no quiere salir. Que las calles le dan miedo. Que el enemigo invisible que la ha llevado a este lecho desconocido la aterroriza. Pero antes de que pueda empezar a hablar, la mirada de Milena se pierde en la distancia. Su rostro se vuelve concentrado, alerta. Y poco a poco, su boca empieza a dibujar una sonrisa. Deja el tazón con el que la ha estado alimentando, y se levanta de un salto. Sus ademanes, habitualmente serenos, en calma, se vuelven nerviosos, excitados. Jamás la ha visto así. Se dirige al espejo, y contempla su increíble imagen en él, con gesto desaprobador. Tuerce la boca, y se pellizca las mejillas. Se alisa el cabello con el cepillo, en varias pasadas rápidas y enérgicas, y comprueba y estira su vestido.

Se acerca a la puerta, y espera. Inquieta. Impaciente. Pocos segundos después, la puerta principal se abre con un golpe estridente. Es demasiado pronto para que empiecen a llegar los clientes. ¿Quién es el visitante, y porqué ha puesto a la serena Milena en ese estado?

La muchacha se sobresalta al escuchar una hermosa voz de hombre atronando en el salón.

"¡Milena! ¿Por qué diablos no sales a recibirme?"

Las palabras parecen un reproche, pero la diversión es evidente en la voz del desconocido. Milena vuelve a sonreír. Poco después se escucha una algarabía en el piso superior, y las chicas gritan alegres saludos. Milena abre entonces la puerta y sale al salón. En cuanto le da la espalda, la muchacha se arrastra fuera de la cama, muerta de curiosidad. No le importa el dolor de su cuerpo, lo ignora. La intriga es más fuerte que las hirientes punzadas de sus piernas y brazos. Llega a tiempo para ver a través de la cerradura como Milena se aproxima lenta y deliberadamente a un hombre condenadamente alto que aguarda en el mismo centro del salón, de espaldas a ella. No puede ver su rostro, pero si sus vestimentas. Parecen de buena calidad, pero están sucias y desgarradas. Está mojado de los pies a la cabeza, y su capa yace en el suelo, empapando la exquisita alfombra. Sus botas han dejado un reguero de barro y suciedad. Es un verdadero desarrapado. Muy diferente a los hombres que suelen frecuentar este local.

Cuando apenas faltan unos centímetros para que lo alcance, él se da la vuelta y, en un movimiento sorprendentemente veloz, la levanta del suelo, sujetándola por debajo de la cintura. Posando sus manos con juguetona violencia en las nalgas de Milena.

La muchacha espera la reacción de Milena conteniendo el aliento. Su anfitriona ha echado a hombres de su casa por mucho menos que eso. Ha abofeteado a dignos caballeros sólo por atreverse a rozarle los cabellos. Sea quien sea ese desconocido, se va a llevar un buen golpe.

Pero para su sorpresa, Milena se limita a reír alegremente, hundiendo sus manos en los dorados cabellos del hombre. Por toda respuesta, él entierra su rostro… ¡en sus pechos! ¡Y Milena vuelve a reírse!

Súbitamente lo comprende... Y no lo comprende. Ese hombre debe ser el amante de Milena. La razón por la que jamás cede a ninguna propuesta. Pero... ¿Ese hombre? ¿Ese… mendigo? Entonces, él la deja en el suelo, y se gira, permitiéndole ver su rostro. Y una vez más, ella se queda sin aliento. Es la belleza hecha carne. Tan perfecto que hace daño hasta mirarlo. Los dos juntos son una visión ultraterrena, casi mística. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Por supuesto, una mujer como Milena, no podía tener por amante a cualquiera. Tenía que ser alguien tan extraordinariamente hermoso como él. No puede apartar la vista de ellos. Los miraría durante días, durante siglos, si fuera capaz de vivir tanto.

De pronto, el hombre vuelve la cabeza hacia su habitación, y sonríe. Una sonrisa irónica, perfecta... Ella contiene el aliento. ¿La ha visto? Imposible. La puerta está cerrada, y no puede saber que los espía a través de la cerradura a esa distancia. Aún así, reprime el deseo de saltar hacia atrás, y alejarse de la puerta. Esos ojos parecen clavados directamente en ella.

Después de unos segundos, el hombre vuelve a mirar a Milena.

"¿Tienes un nuevo juguete, querida?", sonríe.

Milena le dedica una mirada glacial, transformándose de nuevo en la mujer que ella conoce. Fría. Serena. Mortalmente controlada.

"No es lo que imaginas"

"¿Ah, no?", ríe. "Veamos entonces que es"

Deslizándose fuera de los brazos de Milena, el hombre recorre la distancia que lo separa de la habitación caminando con grandes y decididas zancadas. Sus botas continúan dejando un rastro oscuro en la alfombra, y su capa queda abandonada en el suelo. No parece importarle lo más mínimo. A Milena tampoco. Lo sigue con el mismo gesto de reproche que le dedicaría a un niño travieso, mientras la muchacha encerrada en la habitación ignora el dolor de su cuerpo para saltar de nuevo a la cama.

Apenas ha conseguido retreparse en ella, cuando el hombre entra en la habitación, y la contempla con curiosidad. Se detiene en la puerta, observándola. Es la criatura más hermosa que la muchacha ha visto jamás. Más bello aún que la propia Milena. En un gesto inconsciente, casi instintivo, ella busca las mantas para cubrir su cuerpo, para esconderlo del escrutinio del hombre.

"Ya veo...", murmura, entrando en la habitación.

Milena entra tras él, y toma asiento junto a ella en la cama, con ademanes protectores. Súbitamente, la muchacha siente miedo. Atracción, curiosidad. Pero también miedo. Miedo de ese desconocido que la observa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Muy despacio, va corrigiendo su lugar en la cama, buscando refugio tras la espalda de Milena. El hombre sonríe. Una sonrisa divertida, casi sarcástica... Y tiende una mano hacia ella.

"Es un placer conocerte, mi joven dama. Leonardo Sforza a tu servicio", pronuncia, tomando su mano, y llevándola a sus labios en un gesto exquisitamente caballeroso. La muchacha se sonroja violentamente.

"Déjalo ya, Leo", masculla Milena.

Pero él no parece dejarse intimidar por ella, como todos hacen. Alza la vista hasta el sonrojado rostro de la muchacha, y sonríe de nuevo.

"Me parece que no he oído tu nombre"

"Artemisa", responde la muchacha, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Él enarca las cejas.

"La hija de Zeus. Muy apropiado", murmura, casi para sí mismo.

"No recuerda quien es, Leo. La llamamos así por un medallón con la imagen de la diosa que llevaba colgado del cuello"

Él se levanta bruscamente, y clava sus ojos en Milena. Después de unos segundos, se vuelve hacia la muchacha, y su cabeza se inclina, como si estuviera escuchando, o quizá barajando alguna idea.

"Alguien le había dado una paliza de muerte. Las chicas la encontraron, y la trajimos aquí. No recuerda nada. Ni su nombre, ni su vida. Algún desalmado la dejó a la intemperie para que muriera"

"Varios desalmados, de hecho", comenta Leo, distraídamente, sin apartar sus ojos de la muchacha. Ahora su expresión es calculadora. Ni rastro de diversión en ella. "No hay más que ver las heridas"

Milena frunce el ceño. Se levanta, y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Leo. Él deja de mirar a la muchacha, y se vuelve hacia Milena. Y en su rostro no hay nada de la lasciva alegría con la que la miraba hace un minuto. Ahora parece... ¿molesto?

"Ve a bañarte, Leo. Hablaremos de esto más tarde"

"Ven conmigo", le susurra al oído, recuperando los aires de seductor.

"Ahora no"

"¿Prefieres a tu nuevo juguete antes que a mí, querida?", insiste. No parece enojado, sino más bien divertido.

"Hablaremos cuando te hayas dado un baño, y vuelvas a oler como un ser civilizado", replica cortante.

La observa durante unos segundos, y finalmente rompe a reír. Se dirige al piso superior caminando con sus grandes zancadas, y las chicas lo reciben con nuevas risitas tontas... Artemisa agradece no ver la escena que esas risas sugieren, aunque se ruboriza sólo de imaginarla.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Si la amáis, o la odiáis, dadle al Go. **

**O Arthemisa se quedará sin su regalo de cumpleaños!**


	2. Pasión y Sorpresas

Me alegro que te guste, Arthemisa

_Me alegro que te guste, Arthemisa. Aunque no creo que esta historia la actualice tan rápido como "Llamas...". Aunque la tengo bastante estructurada en la cabeza, aún me quedan cosas pendientes. _

_¿El review que me inspiró? Ah, es una tontería en realidad. Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo del pasado de Leo y Lyosha. En especial de la relación de Leo con Milena, que aparece en otras historias posteriores a "Llamas...", y que tengo medio escritas. Pero no acababa de darle forma. No acababa de encontrar... No sé, el motivo, el argumento. Pero cuando pediste una cita con Lisías, empecé a pensar en una joven mortal, rescatada por Milena... Y la historia salió sola a partir de ahí. Espero que te guste como sigue. Y si tienes alguna sugerencia, ya sabes. Al fin y al cabo... Eres la protagonista jajaja._

_Otra cosa. En este capítulo hay algo de...mmm... "cocina". Pero es muy sugerido, no creo que sea necesario cambiar el rating. Aún así, lo advierto, por si las almas sensibles._

**Capítulo dos. Sorpresas.**

"Gracias, Gabriela, querida"

La muchacha sonríe y se incorpora, dejando la jofaina y los paños secos y limpios junto al barreño humeante. Justo como a él le gusta.

"Si necesitas algo más, lo que sea...", ofrece, con su sonrisa más seductora.

El hombre le devuelve la sonrisa. Una sonrisa torcida, resabiada. Puede oler el deseo de la joven a decenas de metros, y no son precisamente decenas de metros lo que los separan ahora. Pero hoy él espera algo más. Algo que no es ella.

"Hoy no, mi dama", responde galantemente, sonriendo aún.

"En otra ocasión, entonces", susurra ella.

Ha aprendido a no insistir. Cuando realmente está dispuesto, no es necesario insistirle. Ni siquiera hay que sugerirlo. Todas las chicas lo saben. Unas cuantas incluso lo han aprendido al mismo tiempo... De hecho, más de las que cabría esperar, piensa, mientras una sonrisa pícara se desliza inconscientemente hasta sus labios.

Pero hoy no está dispuesto para ellas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se marchó, y todas saben que durante días no será de nadie más que de Milena. Y que Milena no volverá al salón, ni recibirá a nadie, hasta que él vuelva a marcharse.

"En otra ocasión, por supuesto", contesta a modo de despedida.

La puerta se cierra, dejándolo a solas en la habitación. A solas con los ruidos inapagables de la casa, con los olores que se filtran por cada grieta. Con el inacabable cántico de los corazones de las chicas... Y con sus propios fantasmas. Sacude la cabeza, intentando alejar todos los pensamientos. Algo inútil, por supuesto. Su mente siempre es un hervidero de actividad. Es imposible detenerla ni por el más breve instante. Aunque intente concentrarse en un único sonido, en un solo objeto, en cualquier banalidad que lo distraiga, la causa de sus preocupaciones sigue ahí, escondida a gritos en alguna parte de su cerebro. Aún así, intenta ignorar los aullidos de sus alertas mentales. Al menos hasta que pueda compartirlas con ella.

Se deshace de sus ropas en un movimiento tan veloz que pasaría desapercibido a cualquiera – ahora está solo, no necesita fingir esa exasperante lentitud mortal – y se mete en la bañera hirviente con un suspiro de satisfacción. Hunde la cabeza en el agua, en parte para eliminar de su cabello el olor a miedo y sangre de su reciente cacería, pero sobre todo, para obviar los sonidos de la casa y los olores que la inundan. Permanece ahí, con los ojos cerrados, bajo el agua, durante varios minutos. Pero incluso en la deliciosa privación sensorial que el agua conjura para él, es capaz de percibirla. Sonríe, sin abrir los ojos aún, y espera unos segundos más, lamentando no poder olfatear su impaciencia. Finalmente, sabiendo que ella no va a rendirse, se incorpora en la bañera.

Y ahí está, frente a él. Magnífica. Divina. Mirándolo fijamente con esa expresión a mitad de camino entre el deseo y el reproche.

"¿Qué sabes, Leo?", pregunta al momento.

Sonríe. Se ha dado cuenta, por supuesto. Sabe que él ha visto más de lo que dice, y cuando Milena quiere respuestas, las quiere ya. Pero siempre hay algo que puede hacerla esperar. Algo que él necesita. Algo que _ambos_ necesitan. Con urgencia. Ignorando su pregunta, se pone en pie y sale ágilmente del barreño, tomándola entre sus brazos.

"Sé que te deseo", murmura, atrapando sus labios.

Ella no se resiste. Jamás se resiste a él. Su amante, su hijo de la sangre. La más perfecta de sus creaciones, la más hermosa. Se pierde en sus brazos, y por unos instantes, deja de ser la rebelde e indómita Milena, para convertirse en arcilla en sus hábiles manos. Manos que acarician, que buscan y dan placer. Que la recorren por entero como queriendo grabar en la yema de los dedos el mapa de su piel. Y ella se rinde una vez más. Ahora no son maestra y pupilo. Piel a piel no hay títulos, no hay reservas. Sólo pasión, sólo deseo, sólo goce. Un goce que su muchacho sabe proporcionar a raudales. Porque si ella tiene la experiencia de siglos a sus espaldas, él posee una habilidad innata, un don incomparable, como jamás ha encontrado otro en toda su larga existencia. Y él lo sabe. Vaya si lo sabe. Él es el amo indiscutible de este juego, y ella su complaciente pupila.

La pasión los domina. Todo se vuelve más fuerte, más exigente. El apetito que los posee no es fácil de saciar. La urgencia de sentirse el uno al otro es tan fuerte que casi duele. Que casi resulta insoportable.

Cuerpos que se entrelazan en la noche, manos que buscan y obsequian, labios ávidos y generosos a un tiempo. Fuego en la piel.

Comparten el lecho y la sangre, y cuando todo termina, él la besa en la frente, como un acto final que le devuelve el control. Que vuelve a situarla en su posición de maestra y creadora. Y ella lo acepta con una sonrisa serena, satisfecha, mientras él se escabulle del lecho apresuradamente. Como de costumbre.

Recoge sin mucho interés unas calzas del arcón, y pasa sus piernas por ellas, descuidadamente, dejándolas sin atar. Después, toma una camisa de suave hilo, y se dirige a la jofaina de agua, ya fría, vertiendo su contenido en la palangana del tocador. Se lava con gestos rápidos e impacientes, mientras ella lo observa. Esperando a que termine su ritual. Él alza la vista, y sus ojos se clavan en su propio reflejo, que le devuelve el gran espejo. Un artículo de lujo, un capricho extravagante de los muchos que tiene Milena, no al alcance de cualquiera. Su vista se detiene en sus ojos, de un profundo carmesí. Un color que ha causado más discusiones de las que es capaz de recordar. La clase de discusiones que ella rara vez es capaz de evitar. Y hoy no va a ser la excepción.

"¿Cuándo te decidirás a hacerme caso?"

Él se encoge de hombros. No siente deseos de discutir. Ella lo sabe, pero aún así, es incapaz de detenerse.

"Algún día perderás el control. No es tan fácil como crees, ¿sabes? Algún día no será..."

Leo la interrumpe con un brusco siseo.

"¡Basta ya, mujer! No quiero volver a discutirlo. Será cuando tenga que ser. No puedes obligarme, y lo sabes"

"Y no te obligo. Sólo pongo mi experiencia a tu disposición, aunque, como de costumbre, no te dignas a escucharme. Y tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho"

Ahora vendrá una réplica airada. Después, él se marchará golpeando la puerta hasta casi arrancarla de su marco, y pasará horas fuera. Pero volverá. Siempre vuelve. La ama demasiado para no hacerlo. Y volverá como un cordero sumiso, repleto de falsas promesas. Y ella lo acogerá de nuevo, porque también lo ama. Más de lo que ha amado nunca a ninguna de sus creaciones. Él es la más perfecta de todas, la mejor, la más prometedora. Su futuro líder. Su futuro cabeza de clan. Lo sabe desde la primera vez que lo vio. Desde que clavó sus dientes en él, e incluso desde mucho antes. Leo tendrá su propio clan. Será uno entre un millón. Un líder, uno de los poderosos, un Hijo del Milenio. Pero aún le queda mucho camino por recorrer, y ella aún deseará una y mil veces verlo consumirse entre cenizas antes de que sus sueños se conviertan en realidad. Y discusiones como la de hoy se repetirán en incontables ocasiones. Es testarudo, orgulloso, y su voluntad no es fácil de doblegar. Jamás le había pasado algo así. Jamás nadie se había resistido a sus dictados. Y jamás nadie habría podido hacerlo sin despertar su ira. Exactamente como lo hace él. Es por eso que sabe que él triunfará al fin. Y en ese momento, ella será la más feliz y orgullosa de las mujeres. Pero para eso aún faltan siglos. Y lo que importa es el ahora. Ahora, cuando él va a replicar algo que los hará enfurecer a ambos durante horas.

Pero se equivoca. Sorprendentemente, se equivoca. Él la mira durante unos instantes eternos, y finalmente, una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en sus labios. Le da la espalda de nuevo, y pasa la cabeza por el hueco de la camisa. En algún lugar muy profundo, una parte de Milena suspira decepcionada, al perder la magnífica visión de su cuerpo semidesnudo.

"Hoy, precisamente hoy, no deberías discutirme mi dieta", murmura.

"¿A qué diablos viene eso, Leo?"

Él se da la vuelta de nuevo, y le dedica una sonrisa resabiada.

"¿No te has dado cuenta, verdad?", sonríe. "Hay vida en ella"

"Por supuesto que hay vida en ella, Leonardo Sforza. No transformo a cualquier mortal que entre por mi puerta. Arruinaría mi negocio", replica, irritada, con idéntico sarcasmo. Una idea se desliza por su mente, y antes de que pueda evitarlo está poniéndola en voz alta, en tono dolorosamente mordaz "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué no puedes dominarte tan bien como presumes? ¿Es eso? ¿Temes perder el control al sentir el aroma de su sangre? Tan joven, tan dulce..."

En cuanto las palabras escapan de su boca, lamenta haberlas pronunciado. Suenan peligrosamente celosas. Peligrosamente _débiles_. Y no es bueno mostrar debilidad ante él. Ya es bastante difícil dominarlo sin caer en eso. Si se permite los celos, perderá su control sobre él por completo.

"Mi querida, queridísima Milena. Mi auténtico amor", vuelve a sonreír, tomando asiento junto a ella.

Desliza una mano hacia sus caderas, y ella lo aparta de un manotazo, molesta. Lejos de enfadarse, él vuelve a reír. Una carcajada breve y seca, y se levanta de nuevo, volviendo al espejo.

"No temo no controlarme. Me controlo perfectamente, pienses lo que pienses", espeta.

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, querida, si compartieras mi dieta, en lugar de criticarla, sabrías a que me refiero". Ella lo mira son comprender. Él sacude la cabeza, impaciente. "Por todos los diablos, Milena, ¿es que te has vuelto completamente sorda? Baja, y escucha. Escucha con atención"

"¿No intentarás decirme...?", pregunta, cuando la luz se hace en su cerebro.

"Compruébalo tú misma"

Después de mirarlo durante un largo instante, Milena salta de la cama. Se echa encima un puñado de sábanas maltrechas, y baja las escaleras, forzándose a mantener una velocidad humana. Llega a la puerta tras la que descansa su protegida, y entra, sin molestarse en llamar. La muchacha se sobresalta, pero casi de inmediato, le sonríe, expectante, agradecida. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero Milena la interrumpe con un gesto impaciente. Se aproxima a ella, y escucha. Artemisa la mira, inquieta por la inquietud de Milena. Y cuando los ojos de su salvadora se abren de par en par, jadea, asustada.

"¿Qué…?"

Pero Milena no responde. La deja de nuevo, perdida en su habitación, confundida y preocupada. Deseando su vuelta. Sólo se siente segura cuando ella está cerca. Y siente curiosidad por su hombre. Por su historia, por su increíble belleza. El sueño la invade de nuevo – parece mentira lo mucho que puede llegar a dormir últimamente – y las preguntas que se agolpan en su mente poseen sus sueños invadiéndolos como un caleidoscopio infernal.


	3. Descubrimiento

Me alegro que te guste, Arthemisa

_Vale, vale. Ya está el capítulo tres. Y sólo es la una y media de la madrugada... ag..._

_Sobre "lo que es", pues ya se sabe ahora, así que no digo más. _

_Y sobre la edad de Artemisa... Oh, bueno. Como dijiste que si Lisías aparentaba dieciocho te lo pedías para ti, pues imaginé a la Artemisa de la historia como una muchacha de más o menos diecisiete años._

_Y en este capi no sale, pero tranquila... Ya falta menos para tu cita._

_Y la sigo aunque me parece que eres la única que está leyendo esto... Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, es tu regalo :)_

**Capítulo 3. Descubrimiento.**

Sube las escaleras velozmente, y antes de abrir la puerta, sabe lo que va a encontrar. A él y su maldita sonrisa de suficiencia. Rara vez le gana, pero en las contadas ocasiones en que eso ocurre, no tiene ningún condenado reparo en restregárselo hasta la saciedad. Jamás ninguno de sus transformados se había atrevido a tanto. Claro que jamás ninguno le había superado en ningún sentido. Hasta que llegó él. Lo odia. Lo adora.

Y en esta ocasión, le ha ganado por la mano, eso tiene que reconocérselo. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta? ¿Cómo, por todos los infiernos, no lo había visto antes?

Toma un innecesario aliento para serenarse, anticipándose a sus comentarios mordaces, y abre la puerta con mucha más dignidad de la precisa. Inútil. Tal y como había esperado, ahí está él, deliciosamente seductor, apoyado laxamente contra el quicio de la ventana que ilumina débilmente la habitación desde los pies de la cama, arrancando destellos a sus cabellos dorados. La camisa descuidadamente desanudada, dejando entrever su pecho marmóreo, magnífico.

Sonriendo, por supuesto. Con una sonrisa que Milena le borraría de la cara de un puñetazo, si no supiera que él ya es más que capaz de detenerla.

Por el bien de ambos, y porque está segura de que hay mucho más que él sabe, y que no le dice sólo por seguir con su irritante juego de poder, ignora esa sonrisa. Camina tres pasos en su dirección, teniendo buen cuidado de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Hay muchos, muchos oídos indiscretos en su casa.

"Esto es una condenada complicación", masculla tras un momento.

Él deja escapar una risa breve, desprovista de humor.

"¿Una complicación?", tuerce el gesto. "Querida, una complicación es una mancha en tu vestido favorito antes de una fiesta. Esto no es una complicación. Es un jodido desastre"

"Cuida tu lengua, muchacho", replica velozmente.

Él hace una reverencia burlona a modo de disculpa. Lo ha oído jurar mil veces antes, y ella misma es capaz de hacer sonrojar con sus blasfemias al soldado más encallecido. Pero está irritada, furiosa, y dispuesta a no pasarle ni una. Debería andar con pies de plomo – el genio de Milena no es precisamente un regalo de los dioses – pero sabe que, llegado el momento, no podrá contenerse. Su maldita lengua siempre ha sido más rápida que él.

"Podemos cuidar de ella. Las chicas..."

"¡Por todos los demonios del maldito infierno, Milena!", la interrumpe con un rugido. "¿Es que esa humana y su carita de ángel te han quitado todo el sentido común? ¿La has mirado, querida? ¿La has mirado _bien_?"

Ella lo observa durante un largo minuto. Controlando la ira que amenaza con poseerla. Intentando someterlo con la simple fuerza de su mirada. Y lo consigue. Al poco, él se serena, sacude la cabeza, y toma asiento a los pies de la cama, suspirando. Milena lo estudia con atención. Y se da cuenta de que es lo que él no desea decirle.

"Tú sabes quien es", afirma.

"Y tú también", replica él.

"No la había visto jamás antes de ahora. Pero debí imaginar que tú si. Es tu tipo, desde luego. Joven, guapa, delicada..."

Su tono es lo bastante neutral como para no dejar entrever sus emociones, pero él la conoce demasiado bien. Ríe entre dientes y se levanta para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Ella se revuelve y lucha, pero su abrazo es demasiado familiar, demasiado confortable como para no rendirse. Lo mira directamente a los ojos, retadora.

"Tú eres mi tipo", murmura, antes de buscar sus labios y besarla con avidez.

Ella se deja llevar, aún sabiendo lo que va a ocurrir a continuación. Enreda sus manos entre sus cabellos, y olvida por un instante a la muchacha que yace en la habitación inferior, a sus chicas correteando por los pasillos, y hasta su propio nombre. Y entonces, como siempre, sucede. Él se aparta de ella, sonriendo burlón, dejándola desconcentrada, inquieta, y hambrienta de su cuerpo, de sus besos y sus caricias.

Disimula su irritación, aunque sabe de sobra que él puede oler su deseo a mucha más distancia de la que los separa ahora. Compone una expresión impasible, y se alisa el vestido con indiferencia. Él ríe brevemente entre dientes.

"Y no la conozco por eso. De hecho, no la conozco. Sólo sé quien es"

"Perfecto", masculla ella. "No tengo ganas de jugar, Leo. Dime lo que sepas"

"¿Recuerdas la visita de aquel duque de no sé dónde? ¿Hace dos años?", pregunta. "Estaba nublado, y fuimos a la plaza, a pasear entre la multitud. Llevabas tu vestido azul. Debería estar prohibido mostrarse tan hermosa en público"

Ella sonríe. Recuerda el momento, y recuerda el vestido. También recuerda el mal genio de su joven amante.

"Recuerdo que tu mal carácter estropeó mi mejor vestido", replica. "Las manchas de sangre no salen, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo"

"Ese imbécil te tocó. Delante de mis narices", gruñe. "Por suerte, su sabor era mejor que su mal criterio. De todos modos...", se apresura a añadir, intentando evitar el inevitable comentario sobre sus hábitos de caza. "¿Recuerdas el balcón?"

Milena frunce el entrecejo, intentando rebuscar en los entresijos de su memoria. Cierra los ojos, y se transporta mentalmente a ese momento. La voz de Leo la guía, como ella le ha enseñado a hacerlo, como ella lo ha hecho con él decenas de veces antes.

'La memoria es fundamental, Leo. Puede salvarte la piel', le ha dicho miles de veces. 'Concéntrate. Piensa, y siempre sabrás dónde está la salida. Quién es el enemigo. Sigue el camino de tu memoria, sigue el rastro de tus pensamientos. Graba las imágenes en tu mente, adjudícales un olor, un color, y estarán ahí para siempre. Para cuando las necesites. Para cuando precises encajar piezas, para cuando te haga falta recordar un rostro... Vivimos mucho tiempo, Leo. Reconocer enemigos pasados puede marcar la diferencia entre una existencia infinitamente larga, o una muerte infinitamente dolorosa'

Su voz la relaja, la ayuda a concentrarse, a seguir el camino de su memoria.

"Hace fresco para la estación", murmura, con su hermosa voz de tenor. "Algo extraño en esta hermosa ciudad nuestra. La multitud se apiña en la plaza, esperando ver a los nobles, esperando olvidar por un tiempo sus miserias, y recrearse en la belleza y la salud que sólo el dinero puede dar..."

Ella alza una mano demandando silencio. Ya ha encontrado el lugar, el hilo de sus recuerdos.

'_Hace fresco para la estación. Algo extraño en esta hermosa ciudad nuestra. La multitud se apiña en la plaza, esperando ver a los nobles, esperando olvidar por un tiempo sus miserias, y recrearse en la belleza y la salud que sólo el dinero puede dar. Escucho las voces individuales en medio del murmullo incesante del pueblo. Una pequeña tragedia aquí, un cortejo allá... De pronto, se hace el silencio. Un silencio que parece más sonoro que el ruido que escuchaba antes. Y en el balcón aparece..."_

Milena abre los ojos de golpe, sobresaltada. Jadea. Y mira a Leo, que la observa, mostrando por fin la preocupación en su rostro. Ya no hay nada de juguetón, de travieso en su mirada. Ahora ambos saben el secreto, y ambos saben la magnitud del problema. Tiene razón. No es una complicación. Es un jodido desastre.

"La sobrina del cardenal", murmura.

Leo vuelve a reír entre dientes. Si hay alguien capaz de mantener el buen humor en medio de una crisis, ese es su muchacho. Y esto es una condenada crisis. El cardenal. El azote de los herejes, el conjurador de lo oculto... Si alguien puede derrumbar todo lo que ella ha construido en estos años, ese debe ser ese maldito, maldito mortal.

"¿Sobrina? Un eufemismo delicioso, querida. Y siguiendo con el eufemismo, apostaría cualquier cosa a que el corazón que late dentro de Artemisa, también es... 'sobrino' del cardenal"

Ella asiente, ignorando la burla. El asunto es demasiado grave, y cuando Leo empieza a seguir el camino de la broma es muy difícil detenerlo. Y ahora no es el momento. Ahora necesita su mente clara.

"Me preguntaba porqué nadie había intentado buscarla. Se ve que es una dama de buena familia, imaginé que debía de haber decenas de personas intentando localizarla, muertas de preocupación. Ahora lo entiendo", terminó, apretando los dientes con rabia.

"Como mucho, querida, habrá decenas de hombres buscando su cadáver. Y ya imaginas lo que va a ocurrir cuando no lo encuentren..."

"Tenemos que sacarla de aquí"

"Y cuanto antes", aprueba él.


	4. Noticias

Me alegro que te guste, Arthemisa

_Jejejeje… Si, si, Arthemisa… Vas a tener un hijo jajaja. Y te van a cuidar muy, muy bien. _

_(Yo misma casi me quedo en coma mientras describía Leo. Tengo MUCHA imaginación. Pero tranquila, no se lo contaremos a Lisías. Será nuestro secreto)_

_Oh, espero que nunca nunca nunca te de pereza dejarme tus reviews libro. No creo que pudiera seguir escribiendo si me faltaran!! _

_Que aunque no lo diga siempre, te agradezco mucho, mucho todos ellos._

**Capítulo 4. Noticias.**

Artemisa abre los ojos, sobresaltada. Los hilos de la pesadilla se deshacen, se desvanecen poco a poco, dejándola asustada, jadeante... Y tan vacía como al principio. Por mucho que intente aferrarse a los restos del sueño, no lo consigue. No consigue recordar, no consigue comprender. La falta de memoria, su carencia de un pasado que le sirva de consuelo la desespera, la enloquece.

¿Cuánto ha dormido? Probablemente demasiado. En el salón ya se escuchan los sonidos de la inevitable fiesta nocturna. La misma fiesta de todas las noches, que se toma un respiro tras el amanecer, y vuelve a empezar un día tras otro. No hay domingos, ni fiestas de guardar en casa de Milena.

Escucha las voces, los susurros. La risa de las chicas y las risas de los hombres, musicales y traviesas unas, casi groseras las otras. Los ruidos de las copas entrechocando, y a los incansables músicos contratados por Milena para animar sus veladas. Como todos los días, desde hace varias noches, se levanta, casi contra su voluntad, y espía a través de la cerradura. Por mucho que algo dentro de ella le diga que no está bien, que no debe mirar, que no es "apropiado", no puede apartar los ojos de las escenas del salón con una suerte de horrorizada, escandalizada fascinación.

No ve a Milena, ni a su amante. Sus ojos la buscan por todo el salón, y minutos después, obtienen su recompensa. Milena desciende las escaleras con dignidad, con orgullo. Tras ella, el joven la sigue de cerca, reclamando su posesión sin siquiera tocarla. Como de costumbre, decenas de hombres se vuelven a mirarla. Pero en esta ocasión, tras un rápido vistazo a su compañero, se apresuran a volver a sus asuntos. Artemisa se percata de que nadie se atreverá a acercarse esa noche a Milena. Y no le sorprende. El hombre que camina tras ella parece distendido, indiferente. Sonríe incluso, con cierta arrogancia. No va armado, y no hace ningún ademán que pueda interpretarse como amenazador. Pero todo en él dice 'peligro', con tanta claridad como si lo llevara escrito en la frente. Sus ojos pasean por toda la habitación, mientras espera a que Milena susurre unas cuantas palabras a una de sus chicas. Y nuevamente, se clavan en su puerta. Y una vez más, Artemisa reprime el deseo de brincar a la cama, de apartarse de esos ojos curiosos. Pero no lo hace. Y el hombre sonríe como si disfrutara de un chiste privado, como si pudiera verla. Como si pudiera leer lo que está pensando.

"Artemisa, te estás volviendo loca", se susurra a si misma, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Pero entonces es Milena la que mira hacia su puerta. Cruza una mirada con el hombre – Leonardo, recuerda – y camina con pasos decididos hacia su habitación. Ella vuelve a la cama, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor. Pocos segundos después, oye la llave girar en la cerradura, y finge dormir.

No es que Milena la encierre para que no pueda salir. Más bien pretende evitar que nadie pueda entrar, y eso es algo que ella agradece cada noche. Por mucho que la fascinen las imágenes que roba a través de su exiguo puesto de espionaje, se sonroja y se aterroriza sólo de pensar que podría ser la protagonista de una de ellas.

De espaldas a la puerta, los oye entrar en la habitación, y volver a pasar la llave. Los pasos se aproximan a su cama. Pero ella sigue fingiendo dormir. El hombre la asusta, y sabe que está ahí, observándola.

"Vamos, mi joven dama. Todos sabemos que no estás durmiendo, así que, ¿porqué no dejas ya tu pequeño teatro?", dice Leonardo, en tono burlón, pero también impaciente.

Asustada, aunque incapaz de resistirse al embrujo de su voz, se gira lentamente, y abre los ojos. Su respiración se detiene por un instante al verlos. Al contemplar la imagen de belleza irreal que componen juntos. Ser tan hermoso debe ser pecado.

"¿Cómo estás, pequeña?", pregunta Milena amablemente, tomando asiento en la cama, junto a ella.

"Bien. Ya estoy muy bien", miente.

La risa suave del hombre la sobresalta. Mira hacia él. Se ha recostado contra la pared, junto a la puerta, en una postura indolente, felina. Y la mira, con la burla pintada en su rostro. Por algún motivo, eso la indigna. Le devuelve la mirada, altiva, y él vuelve a reír.

"Una cosa hay que concederle. Es la peor mentirosa que he visto jamás. Así que debe ser cierto que no tiene memoria"

Milena lo fulmina con la mirada, y eso le da fuerzas para contestarle.

"¿Porqué debería mentir?", espeta, olvidado su miedo por obra y gracia de su rabia. Ese hombre la irrita profundamente.

"Tienes muchos motivos para hacerlo, créeme", replica él.

Artemisa mira hacia Milena, confundida. Ella continúa con su mirada enredada en los ojos del hombre, como si lo advirtiera, como si pretendiera retenerlo. Él no parece en absoluto impresionado. Pero después de un momento, sacude la cabeza, y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, sumiso, pero sin molestarse en disimular su impaciencia.

"Está bien, querida. Hagámoslo a tu manera", susurra.

Milena se vuelve entonces hacia la muchacha, acariciando sus cabellos con delicadeza. Sus dedos gélidos alivian el calor de su frente. Cierra los ojos, y se abandona a ese contacto, suspirando.

"Artemisa, no te duermas", ordena amablemente.

Los ojos de la muchacha vuelven a abrirse. El rostro de Milena, su expresión, la asusta. Parece preocupada, inquieta. Jamás la ha visto preocupada. Ni cuando sus chicas la dejaron en la cama, desangrándose, medio muerta, Milena parecía preocupada. Es la clase de mujer que siempre parece tener el control. Que siempre_ tiene_ el control.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Querida, hay algo que debes saber"

Artemisa se incorpora en la cama, y la mira directamente a los ojos. Pero Milena no parece encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Abre la boca, y vuelve a cerrarla, hasta que finalmente, cuando ella está a punto de reventar de preocupación, empieza a hablar.

"Tenemos una idea de lo que te ha ocurrido. Y deberías hacer un decidido esfuerzo por recordar. Es muy importante, querida"

"Lo he intentado, Milena, en serio", Artemisa sacude la cabeza. "Pero sólo veo imágenes en mis sueños, y se desvanecen en cuanto abro los ojos"

"Eso no es suficiente", murmura, casi para sí misma. "Está bien, olvida eso por ahora. Dime, ¿no te has sentido… extraña?"

"Bueno... He perdido la memoria. Eso es bastante extraño"

Milena ríe con suavidad.

"Sin duda. Pero no es eso a lo que me refería"

Una vez más, se pierde dentro de su mente, observándola, estudiando su rostro. Suspira, enlaza las manos, y baja la vista hasta ellas. Las separa de nuevo. La mira otra vez. Artemisa piensa que en ese instante podría enloquecer de pura preocupación.

"Milena, ¿qué ocurre?"

Pero ella no responde. Los segundos pasan, y su desesperación crece. Finalmente, oye un bufido impaciente procedente de la puerta, y ve como Leonardo sacude la cabeza, y se acerca a la cama.

Milena lo mira. Sabe lo que va a ocurrir, pero es incapaz de detenerlo. Su muchacho no es la criatura más paciente sobre la tierra. Ella sabe que en el fondo, le gustaría ser delicado, amable. La muchacha le agrada, pero esta situación es más de lo que sus mal templados nervios pueden soportar. Y quizá sea mejor así. Hay mucho que decir, y muy poco tiempo.

"Estás preñada", espeta en un tono más seco del que incluso él había esperado.

A la muchacha le lleva unos segundos procesar sus palabras. Como si no significaran nada para ella. Como si lo que quieren decir fuera demasiado ajeno, demasiado absurdo. Y de pronto, su estómago da un vuelco. Las palabras se ahogan en su garganta, tartamudea.

"¿Qué? No. Yo no... Yo nunca...", balbucea. "No. No puede ser. Yo lo sabría. Yo recordaría algo así. Yo... No... Jamás..."

Jadea. Le falta el aire. Mira sus manos. Sabe que no lleva un anillo. No hay recuerdos en sus dedos que lo indiquen. No está casada. No puede...

No puede pensar.

"Es evidente que _tú si_, y _tú alguna vez_, por mucho que no lo recuerdes", replica Leo.

Sus palabras son bruscas pero su voz tono es amable, dulce. Casi cariñoso. Se arrodilla frente a su cama, y la observa con curiosidad. Después se vuelve hacia Milena.

"Va a desmayarse", dice sencillamente. Sin expresión, sin emoción. Como la simple constatación de un hecho.

"Lo sé"

Y todo se vuelve negro para la muchacha.

Cuando vuelve en sí, ellos están discutiendo. Las palabras, apenas murmuradas, se amontonan, se atropellan. Casi no puede entenderlos.

"¿Estás preñada?", dice Milena, remedando con sarcasmo las palabras de Leo. "Bonita forma de darle una noticia así"

"¿Te has sentido extraña, querida?", replica él, con voz aguda, engolada. "Así no ibas a llegar a ninguna parte"

"Escuchad", interviene Artemisa.

"Al menos no se habría desmayado"

"Bueno, no se ha muerto, ¿verdad? Y ahora ya lo sabe"

"Oídme", intenta de nuevo.

"¿Y vas a comunicarle con tanta delicadeza el resto de las noticias?", brama Milena.

"Es probable"

"Estoy aquí. Estoy despierta", revienta, furiosa.

"Ya lo sabemos", replican a dúo, volviéndose hacia ella.

"Entonces, ¿os importaría no hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente?", repone, airada. "No puedo estar…", se le atraganta la palabra. No puede pronunciarla, así que empieza de nuevo. "Si yo hubiera… Si alguna vez... Yo lo recordaría"

"No necesariamente. Hay muy pocos hombres memorables", ríe Leo. "¿No es así, Milena, querida?", añade, en un tono tan lascivo que Artemisa siente como el calor vuelve a sus mejillas. Milena se limita a sisear en su dirección. Después, se vuelve de nuevo hacia la muchacha.

"No recuerdas nada, querida. Esto no tiene porque ser diferente"

"No lo entiendes. No es que no recuerde. Es que yo... Es que no... Ni siquiera..."

Vuelve a sonrojarse con violencia, y Milena le sonríe. Una sonrisa cálida, casi divertida. Cargada de comprensión. La muchacha la mira. Hay tantas preguntas que desea hacerle. Tanto que desea decirle, pero... Sus ojos se deslizan inconscientemente hacia el hombre parado tras Milena. Ella, sin seguir la dirección de su mirada, asiente.

"Leo, ¿porqué no vas a divertirte un rato?"

"No tenemos tiempo para eso, Milena", protesta.

Milena cruza la mirada con él. Por un instante, Artemisa casi puede oír el choque de sus personalidades, el golpe de sus voluntades. El hombre es grande – inmensamente grande – y peligroso. Y ella es pequeña, femenina y delicada. Pero hay algo más. Algo que Artemisa no comprende, pero que incluso confundida como está puede captar. Hay mucha más fuerza en ella de la que parece. Y lo domina. De un modo que ella no entenderá jamás, lo domina. Y quizá sea la única que pueda hacerlo. Finalmente, él se rinde.

"Está bien. Iré a hacer nuestro maldito equipaje. Tú puedes encárgate del suyo mientras le hablas de las puñeteras abejas y las condenadas flores", espeta, irritado.

"Espéranos en las caballerizas"

Eso lo detiene junto a la puerta. Se vuelve, y su cara dibuja una sonrisa traviesa. Su humor cambia más rápidamente que el viento en primavera.

"Estupendo. Si no consigues que ella te entienda antes, 'Viento' te ayudará a centrar la conversación... Pero habrá que tener cuidado, parece propensa a los desmayos"

Y sale de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Artemisa se vuelve hacia Milena, que ríe entre dientes, quizá por algún chiste privado que no alcanza a comprender.

"¿Viento?"

"Su semental", sonríe Milena.

Artemisa siente como de nuevo el calor vuelve a sus mejillas. Y entonces, recuerda el resto de la conversación. Abre los ojos de par en par.

"¿Equipaje?"


	5. Divagaciones

Me alegro que te guste, Arthemisa

_Kara: Claro, desde este momento somos oficialmente amiguis, jaja. Y seguro que Arthemisa agradece (aunque no tanto como yo), que contribuyas a que yo no deje de escribir su regalo._

_Lisías aparecerá, palabra. Ese fue el trato. Pero aún tardará un par de capis.. O puede que menos, no estoy segura. Veamos como se da esto..._

_Arthemisa: No le tomes mal a Leo su falta de tacto, pobre... Sólo está preocupado, y cuando se preocupa, se pone tonto (Como todos los hombres. Hasta los vampiros...) Pero le caes bien, en serio. Y le haces gracia, jeje. Si es brusco contigo es porque... Bueno, ahora se explica._

_(Puñeta, no sabía lo de las cortesanas, aunque tiene su especie de lógica. Lógica enloquecida, vale, pero lógica)_

**Capítulo cinco. Divagaciones.**

Atraviesa el salón con su típico andar. Pasos largos, impacientes. Los hombres se apartan de él de forma casi inconsciente. Él ni se da cuenta. Ya hace mucho que no se da cuenta de esas cosas, que no le interesan, que no le preocupan. Las chicas le sonríen. Algunas le guiñan un ojo, otras lo miran invitadoras. También está acostumbrado. Y aunque _eso_ si le interesa, ahora no tiene tiempo para perderlo con juegos entre sábanas.

Sube las escaleras y entra en la habitación que Milena y él comparten. Al menos, la comparten cuando él no está fuera, buscando pelea, buscando acción. O cazando. En una de esas cacerías que tantas discusiones provocan entre ellos, pero que él no se siente preparado aún para abandonar.

Quizá debería odiarla por darle esta vida. Pero no puede. Sabe que su gente suele terminar por odiar a sus creadores, pero él sabe que siempre amará a Milena. Quizá su deseo, su pasión se convierta en algo diferente. Quizá llegue a considerarla una amiga más que una amante, una compañera más que una maestra. Pero jamás dejará de amarla. Esta vida tiene sus malos momentos. Y su maldita conciencia... Sacude la cabeza. Pero sin duda tiene también sus compensaciones. Y él siempre ha sido hombre de tomar lo bueno e ignorar lo malo.

Y Milena es tan… Perfecta. No hay otra palabra para definirla. Simplemente, es perfecta.

Aunque en ocasiones su maldita, maldita compasión la llevan a meterse en problemas como el que se traen ahora entre manos. Adora su compasión. Pero podía habérsela guardado esta vez.

Y lo peor, es que él la ayudará. Siempre la ayuda, y es algo con lo que ella siempre cuenta. Pero por su vida que a veces se lo pone muy difícil.

Oh, bueno. La muchacha le gusta, para qué negarlo. Es guapa (para ser humana) e inocente. Aunque hay algo en ella. Algo salvaje, algo indómito. Aunque ni ella misma lo sepa, él lo ve con claridad.

También es intuitiva. Lo teme, se da cuenta. No le gusta su temor. Lo irrita. No es nada bueno si van a tener que viajar juntos. Los hombres suelen temerle. Las mujeres definitivamente, no. Aunque con lo que ha pasado, por mucho que no lo recuerde, tampoco es tan sorprendente que le tenga miedo.

Y, para completar el cuadro, es curiosa como el diablo. Siempre espiando por la condenada cerradura.

Una sonrisa divertida cruza su rostro al recordar el olor de su miedo y su sorpresa cuando él clavó sus ojos en ella a través de la puerta cerrada.

Busca el zurrón bajo la cama, y empieza a meter ropa en él sin pensarlo demasiado, de forma descuidada. Será un viaje largo, pero no piensa llevar demasiado peso. Ya comprarán lo que necesiten por el camino. Levanta una tabla suelta bajo el alfeizar, y después de pensarlo un poco, saca dos pequeñas aunque pesadas faltriqueras. Las cuelga de su cinturón, y se dirige al arcón para recoger su arco y su mandoble.

Milena sigue abajo, hablando con la muchacha. Tan paciente y delicada. Ojalá el tuviera esa paciencia... Pero es incapaz. Y más hoy, que todos sus instintos lo empujan al Palazzo del Cardenal. Quiere matarlo. Se muere por matarlo. Quiere que sienta en su carne cada uno de los golpes que mandó darle a la muchacha. Quiere que sienta el horror, el pánico. Que lo vea como la fiera que es, y que suplique por su vida.

Si, quiere matarlo. Lo desea de tal modo que le arde hasta la piel, hasta los músculos. La boca se le llena con el sabor metálico de la sangre que no va a probar, y un rugido sordo escapa de su garganta.

Odia a los hombres que toman lo que desean de las mujeres sin que ellas quieran ofrecérselo.

Odia a los hombres que no se responsabilizan de sus actos.

Odia a los hombres capaces de robarle la inocencia a una muchacha como la que Milena está serenando ahora mismo.

Y sobre todo odia a los cobardes incapaces de matar por si mismos, pero capaces de pagar a otros para que hagan el trabajo sucio.

Y el Ilustrísimo Cardinale es todo eso junto y mucho más. Si Milena no lo hubiera hecho entrar en razón, ahora mismo estaría escalando los muros del Palazzo, dispuesto a enterarse de a qué sabe exactamente un religioso de tan alto rango. Pero eso podría terminar con toda la vida que Milena ha edificado tan cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Y él jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a Milena.

Aunque eso signifique que está preparando de nuevo el equipaje, cuando aún no ha tenido ni ocasión de deshacer el que ha traído, y que, en lugar de disfrutar de los generosos abrazos de su amante, va a pasar días a la intemperie, cargando con un enorme problema encarnado en la forma de una criatura embarazada, "sobrina" del cardenal al que tanto desea devorar.

Al menos podrá cabalgar a 'Viento', a falta de mejores cosas que cabalgar.

Con un gruñido irritado, enrosca en torno a su muñeca la cuerda bien engrasada de su arco, se echa al hombro el carcaj, y desliza su mandoble en la vaina de su espalda. Recoge la capa que alguna de las chicas ha colgado en la entrada, junto a la puerta, y se la echa encima con un gesto impaciente.

No usa la puerta. Abre la ventana, y se deja caer al callejón con un salto impecable. Es el modo más rápido de llegar a las caballerizas, y la forma más práctica de evitar miradas indiscretas a las armas apenas ocultas bajo su capa.

Entra en las caballerizas, y 'Viento' relincha a modo de saludo. Le ha costado mucho domar al animal, conseguir que confíe en él. Los caballos y los vampiros no se llevan bien. Son bestias inteligentes, sienten el peligro, saben que se encuentran ante un depredador. Pero él jamás le haría daño. Es demasiado hermoso, y él es un adicto a la belleza.

Y hay mucha belleza en 'Viento'. Es noble, veloz como el viento, con una estampa magnífica. Sobre todo cuando corre, con su negro pelaje brillando de sudor y sus crines agitándose con el viento. Aunque algún día se decida por la dieta animal que Milena tanto le insiste para que acepte, jamás devorará un caballo. Son bellos, inteligentes y leales. Y montarlos es casi tan grato como montar a una hembra.

Acaricia su quijada, y el caballo parece sonreír en respuesta. Con ademanes rápidos y precisos, lo ensilla y le coloca los arreos. Después, hace lo mismo con 'Dama', la yegua de Milena. Dama se revuelve inquieta. Es una hembra joven, nerviosa, y sólo confía en su ama. Milena tampoco se alimenta de caballos. Los ama casi tanto como él. Ama su fuerza, su velocidad. La sensación de libertad, la unión de la bestia con la bestia.

Sonríe. Ahí vienen. Puede sentir, oler, el calor del rubor de la muchacha incluso en la distancia. Y sabe que no se resistirá a una última pulla, aunque eso le cueste aguantar la afilada lengua de Milena.

"Por fin", masculla, fingiendo irritación en cuanto atraviesan las puertas del establo. "¿Has conseguido que entienda algo, o tendré que llevar a 'Viento' junto a 'Dama'? Él siempre está dispuesto, ya lo sabes"

"Por supuesto. Es igualito a ti", replica Milena. "Pero te aseguro que si se acerca a 'Dama' con esa intención ella le dará una buena coz. Algo que también le pasará a su amo si acerca a mi cama en las próximas... no sé... ¿doscientas noches?"

"Una amenaza terrible, querida. Pero los dos sabemos que no serás capaz de cumplirla", ríe. "¿Preparada, mi joven dama?", añade, ignorando a Milena, y tendiendo una mano hacia la ruborizada Artemisa.

Ella duda. Mira a Milena en busca de ayuda. Para que le diga que debe hacer. No está segura de querer cabalgar con él. Leo lo nota, percibe su temor. Y eso consigue irritarlo de nuevo.

"Puede montar conmigo", sugiere Milena, al ver la indecisión de la joven.

"No tenemos tiempo para esas tonterías. Cabalgará conmigo. Mi caballo es más fuerte, y más rápido, y yo soy mejor jinete"

Y sin esperar respuesta, sujeta a la muchacha por la cintura y la sube al caballo sin aparentar realizar esfuerzo alguno. Y en realidad, para él ha sido poco más que levantar una pluma. Milena sacude la cabeza y, tras dedicarle una mirada tranquilizadora a la joven, monta su propio caballo, mientras Leo salta a lomos de 'Viento'

Arrean los caballos, y se lanzan al galope por las calles desiertas. Aún tienen un largo camino por delante. Y quizá en ese tiempo, él consiga que la joven dama confíe en él. No puede ser más difícil de lo que fue ganarse la confianza de 'Viento'. Y, para su sorpresa, se da cuenta de que lo desea casi con la misma intensidad.

_Bueno, por hoy, eso es todo. Pero en el próximo capítulo empieza la acción de verdad. Y muy, muy pronto, aparecerá Lisías._


	6. Peligro

Me alegro que te guste, Arthemisa

_Antes de nada, gracias a todas por los reviews, y por poner alertas a mi historia!!_

_Jajajaja, Arthemisa, sabía que de todo el capítulo, te ibas a quedar con que Leo piensa que eres linda. Jajajaja._

_No tendrás que esperar mucho más para conocer a Lisías. Un capítulo más, como mucho. Es que me estoy alargando más de lo que esperaba, pero ya tengo todo esto encarrilado, palabra._

_Ah, y puedes llamarme Adu, por supuesto._

**Capítulo 6. Peligro.**

Los caballos se lanzan a galope tendido entre las sombras de la noche. Artemisa se aferra al pomo de la montura como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y probablemente dependería de ello, si los fuertes brazos de Leo no la mantuvieran en su sitio, firmemente apretada contra su pecho. Una parte de ella – una parte muy pequeña, que ignora con decisión – es muy consciente de su contacto. De la fuerza de sus músculos. Del olor de su piel. Su _gélida_ piel. Se estremece, y él se inclina hacia ella.

"Échate sobre el cuello de 'Viento'. Él te dará calor", murmura.

Y sus palabras son sorprendentemente amables. Nada parecido a la actitud burlona con la que siempre se ha comportado hacia ella. Y de algún modo extraño, eso la serena. Aunque su cabeza parece a punto de reventar. Ha entendido muy poco de lo que está pasando. Sabe que deben huir, que alguien desea hacerle daño. Milena se lo ha dicho, y ella confía en Milena como en su propia vida. Mucho más que en su propia vida, aunque no sabe muy bien porqué.

Sabe que lleva a un hijo en sus entrañas, aunque aún no entiende tal cosa ha sido posible. Las amables explicaciones de su protectora aún palpitan en algún lugar de su mente, pero decide dejarlas ahí, murmurando, escondidas, aguardando el momento en que pueda estudiarlas con más calma. Casi la han dejado más confundida de lo que estaba antes de oírlas.

Se siente confusa, perdida. Sólo quiere volver a su refugio en la casa de Milena, a falta de una vida mejor, o tan solo anterior, que pueda recordar. Quiere que desaparezca toda esta locura.

Porque quizá no recuerde su vida. Quizá no recuerde los detalles, los rostros, los lugares. Quizá no recuerde su nombre. Pero algo en su interior le dice que ella no es de _esa clase_ de mujeres. De esas sobre las que las otras apenas murmuran. De esas contra las que se predica en las Iglesias.

No sabe quien es. Pero si sabe muy bien quien _no_ es.

Aunque... Lleva a esta criatura en su interior, ¿no es cierto? Y Milena ha sido bastante explícita acerca del modo en que eso ha podido ocurrir. Sacude la cabeza, y reza para que el viento que despeina sus cabellos se lleve también su dolor.

Cabalgan y cabalgan, sin detenerse, sin bajar el ritmo. Le duelen los huesos, y le duele la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas. Sin embargo, sus acompañantes no parecen dispuestos a detenerse. Continúan avanzando, metro tras metro, hora tras hora. Hasta que el ritmo empieza a descender, y el galope del caballo se convierte en un trote suave, y después en un paseo, casi al punto de detenerse. Siente como el hombre a sus espaldas se vuelve, y detiene el caballo para esperar. Poco después, Milena se sitúa a su lado, cabalgando a la manera de los hombres, sin preocuparse de mostrar sus níveas pantorrillas, firmemente apretadas contra los ijares de la yegua.

"Va a amanecer. Deberíamos detenernos"

El tono de Leonardo es sereno, pero decidido. Milena frunce el ceño.

"Está nublado", dice simplemente.

"Y ella está dolorida. Y cansada. No puede seguir mucho más"

"No lo estoy. Puedo seguir", replica ella. No quiere ser una carga.

Milena la mira. Mira su rostro joven, surcado por las líneas del cansancio. Si de ella dependiera, pondría medio continente entre el cardenal y ellos. Pero es evidente que la muchacha no va a poder continuar sin tomarse un descanso, por mucho que diga lo contrario. Sin embargo, duda. Algo en su interior le dice que no es buena idea parar. Y Milena siempre se fía de su instinto. La ha salvado demasiadas veces como para no hacerlo.

Leo aguarda, esperando su decisión. Se muestra tranquilo, casi indiferente, aunque probablemente tiene la misma intuición que ella. Pero a él no le molesta. Es valiente hasta la locura, y jamás da la espalda a una buena pelea. Si los hombres del cardenal no han encontrado aún su rastro será una decepción para él, más que una alegría.

"Está bien. Pero no aquí. Me adelantaré y buscaré un buen sitio para detenernos"

"Puedo hacerlo yo"

"Prefiero que la protejas, Leo. Al fin y al cabo, es por ella por quien estamos haciendo esto"

"Como si tú no pudieras protegerla", sonríe él. E incluso a los inocentes oídos de la muchacha, su voz suena cargada de un amor que Artemisa no puede evitar envidiar.

Milena le devuelve una sonrisa radiante. Se inclina sobre el caballo, y lo besa con pasión, suspirando contra sus labios. Y Artemisa enrojece una vez más, hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, intentando desesperadamente fingir que no está ahí. Al cabo de unos larguísimos segundos, Leo aparta a Milena, casi con brusquedad.

"Vete ya, querida. O no respondo de mis actos", masculla.

Milena vuelve a sonreír – esta vez con picardía – y se lanza a galope entre los árboles. Leo la sigue con la mirada, y finalmente suspira. Se baja del caballo con un ágil salto, y tiene los brazos hacia la muchacha, ayudándola a descabalgar con suavidad. En cuanto sus pies tocan el suelo, sus piernas fallan, y amenazan con no sostenerla. Vacila, y antes incluso de que sus rodillas lleguen a doblarse, él ya la está sujetando firmemente contra su cuerpo.

"Estoy bien", protesta Artemisa. Aunque no lo está. No está bien en absoluto.

Leo deja escapar esa risa maliciosa tan suya, a la que a la fuerza comienza a acostumbrarse.

"Aunque aprecio tu valor, mi joven dama, te agradecería que dejaras de fingir. Sería mucho más fácil para todos"

De pronto, todos los diques que han estado conteniendo sus miedos, se rompen inevitablemente. Y en lugar de un sollozo – como incluso ella hubiera esperado – lo que surge de su boca es una réplica airada.

"¡No es fácil para nadie! Estáis metidos en esto por mi culpa. Aún no sé muy bien porque, pero sé que es por mi culpa. Y no quiero hacéroslo más difícil, ¿no lo entiendes? Ya es bastante duro así", grita. "Y quítame las manos de encima", masculla, sacudiendo los hombros para librarse de su abrazo.

Leo la suelta al momento, alzando las manos en el gesto universal de rendición. Aunque la sonrisa burlona que casi parte su cara en dos, desmiente sus buenos modales.

"Como deseéis", dice, riendo entre dientes.

Definitivamente, esa pequeña criatura lo divierte. Lo divierte muchísimo. Tiene coraje para ser una diminuta humana, aterrorizada y confundida. Y a la que Milena, según su irritante costumbre, no le ha dicho ni una palabra más de lo necesario. Como confirma su siguiente pregunta.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Él no es tan cuidadoso como Milena. Al fin y al cabo, la muchacha tiene razón. Están metidos en esto por ella, y tiene derecho a saber. Así que responde, aún sabiendo que después de esta vendrán muchas más preguntas. Y aún sabiendo lo mucho que va a molestar a su compañera que él no piense dejarlas sin respuesta.

"A Venecia. Milena tiene una casa ahí, y varias buenas amigas. Podrás ocultarte en ella hasta que...", señala su vientre, frunce el ceño. No es que le importen demasiado los convencionalismos humanos, pero al fin y al cabo, en su otra vida fue hijo de un noble. Y sabe que hay cosas que no pueden decírsele a una dama. Aunque ya lo haya hecho no hace mucho. "…Ya sabes", concluye, agitando la mano.

Artemisa lleva las manos inconscientemente hacia su vientre. Y asiente, agradeciendo en silencio su delicadeza.

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir, Milena me ha dicho que quien…", se atraganta, incapaz de repetir en voz alta las palabras que Milena pronunció hace unas horas en su casa.

"Quien te ha forzado", masculla Leo.

Recordarlo lo irrita. E irritarse le hace olvidar que en otro tiempo, en otra vida, fue un caballero. Ella se sonroja violentamente, pero si se frena ahora, perderá el valor para seguir preguntando.

"Dice que me buscará. Si es que no me ha encontrado ya"

"Las chicas hablan. Son indiscretas. Y él ha debido estar buscando tu cadáver todos estos días. Que ate cabos al no encontrarlo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo"

"Pero... ¿Porqué quiere matarme?", vacila... "Matarnos", concluye en un susurro.

Súbitamente, él le da la espalda, y se afana en acomodar los arreos del caballo.

"Porque es un maldito cabrón", replica en tono seco.

De pronto, ella se siente completamente sola. E indefensa. No lo comprende. No comprende a ese hombre. Tan pronto se porta amablemente con ella, como le da la espalda, y le escupe las palabras. Lo que la muchacha no sabe – no puede saber – es que él se ha dado la vuelta para esconderle sus ojos. Pensar en el hombre que le ha hecho esto a una criatura tan joven e inocente lo enfurece hasta un punto que difícilmente puede tolerar. Todos sus instintos de cazador, de depredador se disparan en alerta y lo empujan a regresar a Florencia y acabar con la vida del Cardenal. Y ese odio se refleja en sus ojos, convertidos en dos brillantes rubís en su pálido rostro. Se da la vuelta para ocultárselos, para protegerla. Para esquivar sus preguntas y sus indiscretas miradas. Y para serenarse. Porque hasta el mismísimo diablo sabe que como no se serene pronto, seguirá los dictados de su instinto por muy inconsciente e inapropiado que sea. Suspira, y se lleva una mano a los ojos, apretando el puente de su nariz. Un gesto de inquietud heredado de su pasado como mortal.

Finge atarearse con las alforjas, con los arreos, rogando en su interior para que la chica piense que es un grosero, y se decida a ignorarlo. Pero pocos segundos después, oye su llanto. Un sollozo desgarrador, tan aterrorizado que no puede evitar volverse. Y la ve. Plantada en el medio del camino, su frágil cuerpo sacudido por la violencia de sus lágrimas. Sin pensarlo demasiado, recorre la distancia que los separa, y la abraza, esperando su rechazo. Preparado para que lo abofetee por tomarse esa confianza, pero sin poder evitarla.

Pero, para su sorpresa, ella se arroja en sus brazos, y llora con más fuerza, aferrándose a su camisa, empapándola con sus lágrimas. Los humanos siempre consiguen desconcertarlo.

Y Milena, a quien puede sentir, y oler, aproximándose desde el bosque, va a matarlo por esto.

"¿Qué diablos le has hecho, Leo?"

No dice nada. No sabe lo que ha hecho, pero aunque lo supiera, callaría igualmente. No es buena idea provocar a Milena cuando está furiosa.

Ella se aproxima como una furia vengadora. Con un gesto brusco, le arrebata a la muchacha de entre los brazos, y la protege tras su espalda. Alza la mano, y lo golpea con fuerza en el rostro. Un único hilo de sangre se desliza por la comisura de su boca. Él ni se inmuta. Con un gesto lento y deliberado lleva su mano a la herida, y se limpia con el dedo índice, para a continuación lamer de él su propia sangre, sonriendo con arrogancia. Ella vuelve a levantar la mano y...

"¡No!"

Artemisa surge de la espalda de Milena, y se coloca entre ellos, sollozando aún.

"No me ha hecho nada. Sólo ha intentando calmarme, Milena, por favor"

Transcurren unos segundos eternos. El tiempo se paraliza, mientras Milena estudia el rostro suplicante de la joven, y la maldita sonrisa torcida de Leo. Finalmente, parece convencerse. Pero no cederá un ápice. No es a ella a quien le corresponde hacerlo.

"Está bien. He encontrado un sitio apropiado. Está a pocos metros"

Y sin añadir ni una sola palabra más, los guía monte a través. Caminan unos minutos, y finalmente llegan a una extensión de terreno, ligeramente elevada, desde la que puede divisarse parte del camino. Una espesa capa de hierba cubre la superficie, rodeada de árboles. Leo deja las riendas del caballo en manos de Milena, y estudia el terreno.

"No me gusta", dice al fin, en tono crítico.

"No hay nada mejor"

"Demasiados puntos débiles"

"Esto es un maldito bosque, ¿qué esperabas?", replica Milena, irritada.

"Está bien", concede al cabo de un instante, encogiéndose de hombros. Desenreda la cuerda del arco de su muñeca, y mira hacia la espesura. "Acomódala. Iré a cazar"

Ella le dirige una mirada curiosa, en la que parece haber algo más. Algo que Artemisa no comprende, pero que es capaz de captar. Leo sonríe. Una sonrisa irónica.

"Tu protegida necesitará comer algo. Y puedo oír decenas de liebres enredando por ahí"

Milena asiente, y él se pierde entre los árboles. Apenas le da tiempo a preparar una pequeña hoguera y acomodar junto a ella a la muchacha, cuando levanta la cabeza de golpe. Pocos segundos después, Leo regresa sosteniendo una liebre. Sin mediar palabra, se ponen manos a la obra, y pronto el animal está asándose sobre el fuego.

Milena se tiende junto a ella, la viva imagen de la relajación. Leo se aleja unos pasos, y toma asiento, escudriñando el bosque. Cuando la comida está lista por fin, Artemisa se abalanza sobre su ración, desesperadamente hambrienta. Ellos ni tan siquiera le dirigen una segunda mirada al animal.

"¿No coméis?"

"No estamos hambrientos", responde Leo, sin volverse a mirarla.

Y una vez más, su tono le llama la atención. Como si disfrutara de un chiste privado. Pero antes de que pueda pensar en ello, él se pone en pie de un salto, alerta. Un segundo después, Milena está junto a él.

"Escóndela", susurra Leo.

Milena se vuelve, y mira a su alrededor.

"No hay tiempo, Milena. Súbela a un maldito árbol"

Antes de que Artemisa pueda siquiera pestañear, Milena – la delicada y pequeña Milena – la ha tomado en sus brazos como si no sintiera su peso. Y un segundo después, la ha instalado en lo más alto de un denso abeto. Parpadea, confundida, intentando cuadrar la imagen en su mente. ¿Se ha desmayado? ¿Cómo, en el nombre del cielo, ha llegado sino hasta ahí?

"Cierra los ojos", le ordena Milena.

Obedece, pero la curiosidad es más fuerte. Vuelve a abrirlos en cuanto siente que Milena se aleja de ella, y una nueva sorpresa la deja sin aliento. Milena se pone de pie en la gruesa rama, y salta al claro sin pararse ni un segundo a pensarlo. Un salto ágil, veloz. Y cae sobre sus pies, sin esfuerzo, tras vencer una altura de al menos tres metros.

"No va a cerrarlos, ya lo sabes", sonríe Leo.

Milena se encoge de hombros, y se agacha, sacando un afilado puñal de sus botas.

"Es demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso"

Y aún no se ha apagado el eco de sus palabras, cuando cuatro hombres armados hasta los dientes hacen su aparición en el claro.


	7. Decisiones

Hola

Hola!

_**Kara**__: Sip, se escribe ciao bella donna. Y, sólo para darte un poquito de envidia:_

**Io ho stato nella Italia l'estate passata. Per terza volta. Venezia, Firenze, Siena, Roma, Milano… La Toscana é molto bella, ma tropo caldo. E Si... Io parlo italiano. Per pottere parlare con Leo se per caso esiste fuori della mia testa.**

_(Traducción: Estuve en Italia el verano pasado. Por tercera vez. Venecia, Florencia, Siena, Roma, Milan… La Toscana es muy hermosa, pero demasiado cálida. Y si, hablo italiano… Para poder hablar con Leo, si por casualidad existe fuera de mi cabeza)_

_Jeje... Perdón por la chulería, pero de verdad que adoro Italia, el italiano... Y a los italianos..._

_**Arthemisa: **_

_Primero: Cómete la liebre, muchacha, y nada de pena, que ahora tienes que comer por dos._

_Segundo: Leo es más que tentador, eso está claro. Pero querida, seré yo quien decida cuando estás en sus brazos. O en los de Lisías, así que ya sabes, trátame muy bien. Jajajaja_

_Tercero: Milena… Tiene carácter, que le vamos a hacer._

_Y sí, está claro. A mí también me gusta más escribir sobre los tres (Nadya, Lyosha y Leo). Pero ya hacía tiempo que me rondaba la idea de escribir su historia A.N (Antes de Nadya, jaja). La próxima creo que será sobre Lyosha. Y después, tal vez, vuelva a escribir sobre los tres... Pero sólo si seguís siendo tan estupendas y mandándome tantos preciosos reviews. Los adoro, en serio._

**Por cierto, he cambiado el rating de la historia. Demasiada violencia en este capítulo. No era mi intención, pero salió así. Aviso, por si acaso.**

**Ah, y me olvidaba, antes de empezar:**

**--**

_**PUBLICIDAD: Pasaos por la historia de Aylin Cullen "Eterna Condena" Es estupenda, en serio... Y conoceréis al hermosísimo Matthew.**_

**--**

**Capítulo 7. Decisiones.**

Desde su atalaya en el árbol, Artemisa tiembla de puro pánico. Ve a los cuatro hombres adentrarse en el claro, y lágrimas de miedo y desesperación ruedan por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo van a poder sus amigos – por que si, ya los considera como sus mejores, sus únicos amigos – salir con bien de esta? ¿Qué va a poder hacer la pequeña y frágil Milena con ese puñal, frente a cuatro hombres con espadas? ¿Cómo va Leo a enfrentarse a todos ellos? Y cuando caigan, la descubrirán. Y su vida habrá terminado.

Sabe que Milena le mandó cerrar los ojos, pero ¿cómo no mirar? Tiene demasiado miedo para no mirar. Y demasiado para hacerlo.

Los hombres se detienen a pocos pasos de la pareja. Milena esconde el puñal tras su espalda, y Leo se apoya en su enorme mandoble. Y aún desde la distancia, puede ver que no parece en absoluto preocupado. Está relajado, tranquilo... Incluso diría que… ¿Está sonriendo? Si. Definitivamente está sonriendo. ¡Y Milena también sonríe! ¿Es que se han vuelto completamente locos?

Pero no tiene tiempo de considerarlo. El hombre que parece el jefe de la cuadrilla, empieza a hablar, y ella se concentra para no perderse ni una palabra.

"Lo único que queremos es a la muchacha. Decidnos donde está, y vuestra muerte será compasiva"

Sus amigos cruzan una mirada divertida. ¿Divertida? Leo se vuelve de nuevo hacia ellos, sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Qué muchacha? Aquí no hay ninguna muchacha", responde en tono ligero.

"Escuchad, no seáis idiotas. No sabéis contra que os enfrentáis. Dadnos a la chica. Sabemos que está con vosotros", interviene otro hombre, situándose junto al jefe.

"¿Tú tienes la menor idea de lo que hablan, querida?", dice Leo, volviéndose tranquilamente hacia Milena.

"No. Ni la más remota. Pero suponiendo que hubiera una chica, ¿cómo iban a encontrarla después de matarnos?"

Y Artemisa se da cuenta de que pronuncia esas palabras como si el hecho de que _puedan_ matarlos fuera una posibilidad tan remota, que no mereciera la pena ni considerarla.

"Creedme, la encontraremos", replica el jefe, con una sonrisa salvaje. "Pero nos pondrá de un humor de perros. Y me cuidaré mucho de manteneros con vida hasta entonces. Sólo para desahogarme. Así que, ¿cómo queréis morir?"

"¿Quién va a morir?", masculla Leo, alzando con una sola mano su mandoble, sin ningún esfuerzo.

Como si respondieran a una señal silenciosa, todos se mueven a un tiempo. Milena salta sobre uno de los hombres, degollándolo de un rápido tajo y, antes de que Artemisa pueda volver a fijar la vista, su puñal vuela por los aires y se clava en el pecho del siguiente mercenario. Mientras tanto, Leo ha terminado con los otros dos hombres con un solo giro veloz de su mandoble. Aunque la aterrorizada muchacha no podría asegurarlo. Ni tan siquiera lo vio acercarse a ellos.

"Demasiado fácil", gruñe.

Increíble. Ella ha estado a punto de morir de pánico, y ahí está él, casi... ¿decepcionado?

"Si", asiente Milena, con un suspiro. "¿Te encargarás de ellos?"

"Claro. ¿Para qué desperdiciarlos?", responde Leo, alegremente.

Milena lo taladra con la mirada, pero él se limita a sostenérsela, serenamente. Al final, ella sacude la cabeza.

"Está bien. Pero llévatelos lejos de aquí. Y ayúdame antes a bajar a Artemisa del árbol"

"Será un placer", sonríe, dirigiéndose al árbol.

Pero apenas ha podido alcanzarlo, cuando escucha el grito de la muchacha. Mira hacia lo alto, y la distingue entre las ramas, señalando al claro. Se vuelve rápidamente, a tiempo para ver como los cadáveres se retuercen, se revuelven y se levantan. La piel burbujea, vibra, y del cuerpo de los hombres surge algo bien distinto. Milena retrocede contra el árbol, maldiciendo en voz baja.

Ante ellos hay ahora cuatro criaturas infernales, de brazos escuálidos, cráneos desproporcionados y grandes mandíbulas de afilados dientes. Sus ojos son rojizos, brillantes y salvajes. Como el infierno.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?", ruge Leo, adoptando una posición de combate junto a su amante.

Y, aún desde lo alto, la muchacha se da cuenta de que sus dos amigos parecen tan inhumanos como los monstruos que se acercan a ellos agitando sus garras.

"Demonios de la Tierra", susurra Milena. "Tienes que arrancarles el corazón"

"Eso también será un placer", espeta, emitiendo de nuevo un rugido brutal, que no podría salir de ningún pecho humano.

Las criaturas parecen detenerse un instante, como si no esperaran eso. Como si esperaran pánico, huída. Como si esperasen… Artemisa se atraganta al pensarlo… Como si esperasen tan sólo humanos...

Ambos se agazapan, y saltan sobre ellos. Las manos desnudas, abandonadas las armas. El combate no es ahora tan desigual. Las criaturas son rápidas, no se dejan sorprender. Leo intenta aferrarse al cuello de una de ellas, y falla por milímetros, recibiendo a cambio un golpe brutal, que lo lanza varios metros por el aire. Se levanta con un salto imposible, deja escapar una risa salvaje, inhumana, y vuelve a la lucha, rugiendo, mostrando los dientes. Busca a Milena y ambos se sitúan espalda contra espalda. Pelean como si llevaran siglos luchando juntos. Con perfecta coordinación. Esquivando y complementando sus golpes. Y tras una eternidad de zarpazos y mordiscos, Milena hunde sus manos en el pecho de una de las criaturas. Arranca de él un corazón deforme, negro como el carbón, y con un rugido de triunfo, lo aplasta entre sus manos. Los gritos de agonía de su compañero, distraen al resto de los atacantes, y Leo no desaprovecha la oportunidad. Pronto tiene dos corazones en sus manos, que no tarda en aplastar, uno contra el otro, sonriendo salvajemente. La última de las criaturas no tarda en correr la misma suerte a manos de Milena.

Artemisa llora. Está aterrada. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, y reza para despertar de la pesadilla. Pero cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, Milena y Leo están quemando los cadáveres, y sigue en el bosque, escondida en un árbol. Gime. Y dos pares de ojos se clavan en ella con preocupación.

"Artemisa. No te haremos daño, querida, tranquila", susurra Milena.

Pero ella sacude la cabeza, y sigue llorando. ¿Quiénes son? ¿_Qué_ son?

Leo sacude la cabeza, y en dos rápidos saltos se encarama en la rama, junto a ella, aunque manteniendo las distancias, intentando serenarla.

"No tienes nada que temer. Mírame", pide en un susurro.

Ella sacude la cabeza, y gatea hacia atrás, como si quisiera fundirse con el árbol para escapar de él.

"Mírame, pequeña, por favor"

El embrujo de su voz es irresistible. Contra su voluntad, alza la cabeza, y lo mira con precaución. Él la observa con preocupación, con afecto. No hay en él ningún rastro de la fiera que ha visto luchando en el claro, salvo por las marcas del combate, y la sangre que salpica cada centímetro de su piel y sus ropas. Su rostro es el de un joven. El de un muchacho no mucho mayor que ella. Y tan hermoso… Tan hermoso que duele hasta mirarlo. A su pesar, su mirada queda atrapada en la de él. Serena, tranquilizadora. Y pese a todo lo que ha visto, confía en él.

Leo le sonríe. Una sonrisa radiante, luminosa, y tiende la mano hacia ella. Con cuidado, ahora que es consciente de nuevo de la altura y de lo inestable de su posición, ella tiende su propia mano. Con un gesto veloz, él la atrae hacia sí, y salta al suelo, depositándola con cuidado en la hierba, frente a Milena.

"¿Estás bien?", pregunta amablemente.

Artemisa asiente, pero aunque ya no los teme, el miedo le retuerce las entrañas. Milena y Leo pueden olerlo a leguas.

"Pobre pequeña", suspira Milena, acariciando sus cabellos.

Artemisa se arroja en sus brazos, sollozando.

"¿Qué eran esas cosas?", gime. "¿Qué sois vosotros?"

"Somos quienes te vamos a ayudar a salir de esta", susurra Leo. "No necesitas saber más por ahora. No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones"

"No, no lo tenemos", masculla Milena. "No percibo a ninguno más, pero necesitamos sacarles ventaja"

"Tendremos que cabalgar sin descanso. Y aún hay un muy largo camino hasta Venecia"

"No vamos a ir a Venecia", lo interrumpe Milena. "Ya no"

Leo la mira fijamente. La conoce muy bien. Sabe que ese cambio de planes no ha podido deberse tan solo a estas patéticas criaturas. No puede engañarle con eso tan fácilmente. Ella suspira, y le devuelve la mirada, estrechando más fuerte a la joven contra su pecho, en un gesto casi inconsciente.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos, y porqué?", espeta.

Si se tratara de cualquier otro de sus transformados, recibiría una ácida orden, y poco más. Y cualquiera de ellos obedecería. Pero Leo no es así. Ese es sólo uno de las decenas de inconvenientes que tiene transformar a un futuro cabeza de clan. No se someten con facilidad. Y no va a ser fácil en esta ocasión. Otra de las particularidades de los futuros líderes, como Milena ha ido comprobando a lo largo de estos años, es que son terriblemente orgullosos. Suspira, esperando que, impaciente como está, él acepte el cambio de planes sin más.

"Iremos a Livorno. Y allí intentaremos embarcarnos hacia Grecia", explica, como restándole importancia.

"¿Grecia?"

"Escucha, Leo. Esto es demasiado para nosotros. Necesitamos ayuda. Esta historia ya no va de humanos estúpidos cometiendo maldades pueriles. Hay un mortal jugando con las sombras, y eso no es algo que dos nómadas como nosotros puedan manejar"

"Pues lo hemos manejado muy bien hace un momento", replica.

Se da la vuelta con impaciencia, irritado, y patea los restos quemados, como si quisiera demostrar sólo con ese gesto lo fácil que ha sido en realidad. Pero casi de inmediato, se vuelve nuevamente hacia ella. Frunce las cejas, y la mira con intensidad Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Leo es demasiado astuto como para dejar pasar ese comentario sin más. Maldito sea su maldito cerebro.

"¿Quieres…?", hace una pausa, mira a la muchacha que solloza entre los brazos de Milena y corrige la frase. "Pretendes hablar con… con _él_"

Milena asiente. Un movimiento de cabeza suave, prudente. Sabe cual va a ser la reacción de Leo.

"No nos hace falta", replica, crispado.

Ahí esta. El maldito, maldito orgullo. Su condenada arrogancia. Odia someterse, detesta obedecer. Y mataría – literalmente – antes de pedir ayuda. Pero en esta ocasión ella no está dispuesta a consentírselo. Leo es joven, demasiado joven. Y a pesar de su innegable valor, y su increíble potencial, hay cosas que no le corresponde a él resolver. Ni a ella tampoco. El problema es hacérselo entrar en esa dura mollera suya.

"Si sólo se tratara de nosotros, Leo, podríamos intentarlo. Pero hay más cosas en juego"

"Eso no marca una diferencia realmente, y lo sabes", replica él. "Los cazadores se ocupan de estas cosas a diario"

"Es cierto", concede ella. "Pero quien es el perseguidor de Artemisa si marca una diferencia".

Deja la frase en el aire, esperando que él la comprenda. Con Leo siempre funciona mejor así. Milena sabe que, a pesar de su insoportable impulsividad, no es irreflexivo. Su mente es rápida, aguda como el filo de una navaja. Analiza y resuelve a una velocidad endemoniada, que ni siquiera ella es capaz de imitar. Deshecha lo que no necesita, se centra en lo importante, y se lanza hacia el objetivo con una concentración letal. Y precisamente por eso – y esto es algo que a ella le costó muchas peleas aprender – no hay que darle todo el trabajo hecho. Es preferible dejar que piense, que ate cabos por si mismo, y que saque sus propias conclusiones. Aún que con eso puedas correr el riesgo de que sus conclusiones no sean las mismas que las tuyas.

Será un gran jefe, piensa por enésima vez, mientras ve como él analiza sus palabras. Indómito y salvaje, sus protegidos serán libres, indisciplinados en la superficie, como él, pero perfectamente leales en el fondo. Porque Leo jamás acata una orden sin sentido, y por ende, jamás dará una orden sin sentido. Quizá eso sólo sea una pequeñísima parte de su carisma, de su fuego. Pero desde luego, no una de las menos importantes.

"Bien", accede al fin. Y ella reprime un suspiro de alivio. "Veo donde quieres llegar. Un mortal con poder jugando en _nuestro_ terreno es demasiado peligroso. Ya tiene bastante con su pequeño mundo, no podemos permitir que se entrometa también en el nuestro. Los Hijos del Milenio deben saber de esto"

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti", sonríe ella, al cabo de un momento.

Y en verdad, lo está. Para Leo, superar su primer instinto y someterse al criterio de otros, es una gran victoria.

"Podrás demostrármelo cuando lleguemos a Livorno. Y espero que la demostración compense las molestias", ríe él, de forma tentadoramente sugerente.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, arranca a la muchacha de los brazos de Milena, y salta con ella al caballo. Es un salto ágil, imposible para un humano, pero ya no necesitan disimular. A estas alturas, sería absurdo. En cuanto la joven salga de su confusión, y dada su curiosidad, lo asaltará con decenas de preguntas. Y Leo sonríe, en anticipación a ese momento. Sus preguntas van a ser una auténtica complicación, pero ¡qué demonios!, él adora las complicaciones.


	8. Preguntas y respuestas

Hola

_Bueno, como pasa prontito, no estropeo la historia al contártelo: si, te llevan con Lisías. ¿Qué pasará con él? Ahhh, ¿quién sabe?_

_Y Adu es buena... A veces. Muy pocas, en realidad jajaja. Pero bueno, por esta vez, te dejaré estar un rato más en brazos de Leo... _

_Sobre lo que pasa contigo... No sé, tendrás que seguir leyendo jejeje._

_Y sobre tu curiosidad (esto me va a llevar un rato, ármate de paciencia...):_

_Bueno, veamos. Es que esta no es tan fácil de satisfacer... Intentaré explicarme. Esta historia está ambientada en los primeros años después de la transformación de Leo. Como ves, ni siquiera ha empezado a beber sólo de animales. Desde aquí, hasta que conoce a Nadya, uffff… Transcurre casi un milenio. Y bueno, mi idea cuando empecé a escribir la historia de Leo, Lyosha y Nadya era que ellos están hechos para estar juntos. Desde siempre, y para siempre. Sólo nacieron con demasiada diferencia, pero en el fondo, siempre han estado esperándose los unos a los otros. Ya sabes, eso de que sólo hay un amor verdadero, almas divididas y demás. Pero eso no quiere decir que los personajes no se hayan enamorado antes. Leo ama a Milena. Y ella a él. Pero con los años, su relación se convierte en la de dos amigos. Simplemente, pasa el tiempo. _

_Eso con respecto a Leo. Pero con respecto a Milena... Bueno, ella no es una mujer muy fácil de entender. Ama a Leo, pero, por encima de todo, ama su libertad. Quiere ser libre de hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y del modo que quiera. No quiere hombres a su lado por demasiado tiempo. No quiere relaciones eternas. Eso la debilitaría, podría hacerla dependiente y es más de lo que puede soportar. Así que cuando cree que ya no puede enseñarle más, echa a Leo de su lado, y sigue con su vida. En el fondo, aunque parezca egoísta, también es un acto de amor. Ella no puede frenarlo. Tiene que permitir que él siga su camino, libre sus propias batallas, haga sus propias conquistas, y se gane una reputación que le permita convertirse en el cabeza de una familia fuerte y dominante. Y cuando eso ocurra Leo necesitará a una mujer a su lado que pueda acompañarlo y apoyarlo. Y Milena no puede ser esa mujer. Esa mujer será Nadya._

_Pero, si lo que me preguntas es si algo le ocurre a Milena, la repuesta es no. Ellos dos siguen siendo amigos, por siempre y para siempre. Se ven de tarde en tarde, y mantienen el contacto a través de los siglos. De hecho, tengo escrita otra historia, ya con Nadya, Leo y Lyosha establecidos en su nuevo hogar, con su familia ya formada, en la que Milena va a visitarlos. Y te juro que me lo pasé genial escribiendo el reencuentro con Leo, y la pequeña revolución que monta Milena con Nadya…_

_Yo también quiero ir a Grecia. Un año de estos, a ver... Y aprende italiano, es precioso. __**Curiosidad:**__ (yo también tengo derecho) ¿Qué carrera?_

_Kara: claro, dime que frase es y te la traduciré (si puedo, que estoy más oxidada...) Y si, ya falta poco para la esperada cita de Artemisa con Lisías... jeje_

**Post Data publicitaria: **

_**Pasaos por la historia de Aylin, "Eterna Condena", y conoced a Matthew. Y de paso, podéis pasaros también por la de Arthemisa, "La pluma encadenada", y lanzarle tomatazos al borde de Demian!! (A Arthemisa no, pobrecilla, que la historia es muy buena)**_

**Capítulo 8. Preguntas y respuestas.**

Y aquí está, una vez más. A lomos del semental del hombre – de la fiera – que acaba de salvarla, cabalgando hacia un destino cada vez más incierto.

Una parte de su mente le dice que tiene que temerle. Que tiene que temerlos a ambos. Que no son... humanos, que no es sensato permitir que sus brazos la rodeen, sosteniendo las riendas y sosteniéndola a ella. Los ha visto. Ha visto sus ojos, sus dientes, su velocidad inhumana. Su forma de luchar. Ha visto la sangre, ha visto la muerte.

Su primera impresión acerca de él es cierta, lo sabe. Sabe que es peligroso. Y sin embargo... No consigue que esa sensación la empuje o la domine. Quizá está volviéndose loca, quizá sólo es que está desesperada, pero de algún modo extraño, confuso, confía en él. Confía en ella. Siguen siendo sus amigos. Los únicos amigos que le quedan en este mundo que cada vez se le hace más difícil comprender.

Una y mil veces quiere volverse, y preguntarle por lo que ha visto. Quiere respuestas, y no las quiere. Le da forma a las preguntas en su mente, las analiza, piensa en las respuestas, y calla antes de empezar a hablar. Se convence a sí misma que la conversación no es posible con el sonido del viento y el ruido de los cascos de los caballos, y espera. Cuando reúna el valor suficiente para hacer las preguntas, no quiere que nada la distraiga de las respuestas. Y en esta situación, él ni siquiera podrá oír sus preguntas.

No tiene porque saber que él podría escucharla aunque hablara en un murmullo en medio de una tormenta.

Después de una eternidad galopando, él frena a su caballo. Él animal responde de inmediato, y el galope se convierte en un trote ligero, y finalmente en un paso tranquilo. Milena llega junto a ellos, y las monturas se detienen, una junto a otra.

"Debemos bajar el ritmo. No pienso reventar a 'Viento' para escapar de esas absurdas criaturas"

"Tienes razón", murmura Milena. "Además, no llegaríamos muy lejos sin monturas. Debemos dosificar nuestras fuerzas. Me adelantaré un poco y buscaré un sitio donde parar y refrescar los caballos"

Milena arrea a su montura y se aleja por el camino. Artemisa la observa partir, y sabe que ha llegado su momento. Es ahora no nunca. Y Leo también lo sabe. Sonríe para sus adentros, y chasca la lengua, animando a su caballo a caminar lentamente en pos de la yegua.

Artemisa suspira, y se arma de valor. No sabe como reaccionará él. Empieza a darse cuenta de que se refugia en el sarcasmo cuando está preocupado, o molesto, y no está segura de si podrá hacer frente a su mala lengua. Pero aún así...

"¿Leo?"

"¿Si, querida?"

Incluso a sus oídos no pasa desapercibido el tono burlón de su voz. Sabe que va a interrogarlo. Y le hace… ¿gracia?

"¿Qué sois en realidad?"

"Somos Leonardo y Milena", responde de inmediato.

"Me refiero..."

"Sé a lo que te refieres", la interrumpe con brusquedad. "Y créeme, no quieres saberlo"

"_Necesito_ saberlo", susurra ella.

"El conocimiento, querida, está sobrevalorado. Lo único que _necesitas _ saber es que estamos aquí para protegerte"

En realidad, tiene razón. Por mucho que lo que ha visto debiera hacerle creer lo contrario, por mucho que el instinto de conservación le grite que todo en ellos es peligro en estado puro... Lo que de verdad importa es que están aquí por ella. Para protegerla a ella. Y para acabar con sus enemigos. La única diferencia, es que ahora sabe que _pueden_ hacerlo. Y decide que, de todos modos, saber no es tan importante. Al menos, en lo que a sus dos amigos respecta.

"Entonces, ¿ya no vamos a Venecia?"

"Me temo que en eso ha habido un cambio de planes. Puedes agradecérselo al regalo que nos ha enviado tu querido tío", sonríe.

Y Artemisa no sabe como ha conseguido que la palabra 'tío' suene en sus labios como un insulto. Pero es exactamente así como ha sonado. Como si escupiera las letras, como si fuera un juramento o la peor de las blasfemias.

"¿Por qué a Grecia?"

Él lo piensa unos instantes. Unos instantes en los que ella teme que su buena disposición va a cambiar, y se quedará sin más respuestas. Se vuelve, y ve su rostro pensativo, concentrado. Quizá buscando las palabras oportunas. La forma de explicarle las cosas, sin explicárselas de todo.

Es exactamente eso lo que él está haciendo. La muchacha le agrada, y desea satisfacer su curiosidad. Pero es peligroso para ella saber demasiado. Aunque a estas alturas, ya no hay mucho que merezca la pena ocultarle. Además ya no percibe en ella el irreprimible temor que le provocaba su persona hasta no hace mucho. Eso despierta su curiosidad. No alcanza a entender cómo podía temerlo cuando aún no había visto lo que es capaz de hacer, de ser. Y ahora que sus ojos han contemplado el infierno, se siente mucho más tranquila en su presencia. Definitivamente, los humanos jamás dejarán de sorprenderlo. O quizá sólo sean las hembras las que no dejen de sorprenderlo jamás. Y da gracias día y noche por ese pequeño milagro.

También se pregunta si Milena estará de acuerdo con que él responda a las preguntas de la chica. Probablemente no. Y le hará pagar cara su indiscreción, sin duda. Pero, ¿a quién le importa? Desde su punto de vista, la humana merece saber. Se ha metido en la mismísima boca del lobo, y no es justo que lo haga a ciegas.

Así que por fin, cuando Artemisa ya ha perdido la esperanza de que responda a sus preguntas, él vuelve a hablar. Y su tono es sereno, introspectivo. Muy alejado de su habitual espíritu jocoso.

"Lo primero que debes entender es que no hay entre los nuestros una autoridad, un gobierno como los que utilizáis los mortales"

El corazón de Artemisa da un brinco al ver confirmadas sus sospechas, pero se repone velozmente. Aunque su pequeño sobresalto no ha pasado desapercibido a los bien entrenados oídos de Leo. Le sonríe, con lo que espera sea un gesto tranquilizador, y continúa hablando.

"Somos criaturas independientes, arrogantes. No nos sometemos con facilidad. No existen leyes, no hay entre nosotros normas que no puedan romperse. No hay nadie que nos controle a todos, no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo.

Pero si hay una suerte de... jerarquía. Existe el respeto, el reconocimiento de los méritos y la valía de algunos, de unos pocos. Y si existe un rey no coronado entre los nuestros, ese debe ser el hombre al que vamos a ver. Su autoridad no es reconocida, pero no se discute. Su palabra no es ley, pero se actúa como si lo fuera. Y se lo ha ganado a pulso"

"Pero, ¿tú confías en él?", pregunta ella, en un hilo de voz.

Algo en su descripción la asusta, la preocupa. Pero si su amigo dice que no hay problema, ella lo creerá. Puede que, definitivamente, esté volviéndose loca, pero lo creerá.

"No confío en nadie a quien no haya medido con mis propios ojos", sonríe. "Pero Milena lo respeta, y eso es suficiente para mí"

Artemisa asiente, comprendiendo sus palabras. El significado profundo de sus palabras.

"La amas con locura, ¿verdad?"

"Más de lo que he amado jamás", responde él con sinceridad.

"Ojalá alguien me amara así. Ojalá tuviera a alguien a quien querer de ese modo. Alguien por quien dar hasta mi vida"

Él la sorprende con una risa suave, que tarda un buen rato en apagarse.

"Cuidado con lo que deseas, querida. Tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad"


	9. Preguntas SIN respuestas

Hola

_**Bah, no es que desprecie a Demien... Es que no soporto su puñetera mala uva, diablos!!. Presuntuoso de las narices… grrrr… Si aún fuera encantador como Matthew… Pero bueno, reconoce que eso es un punto para ti. Si me fuera indiferente, no estarías escribiendo bien la historia, jajaja.**_

**(Nota de la autora: Esto, además de una respuesta al review de Arthemisa, es publicidad encubierta sobre su historia, y sobre la historia de Aylin. Si queréis saber de que hablo, buscadlas en esta misma sección. Hacedlo. Vamos. ¿A qué esperáis? Ah, vale, a leer mi capítulo. Bueno, bien. Pero después, no tenéis excusa)**

_**Y yaaaaa, en el próximo capitulo ves a Lisías, palabra!! Y te aseguro que estoy deseando escribirlo. Llevo todo el día perdida dentro de mi cabeza, mientras mis neuronas se dedicaban a redactar ellas solitas este capi y el siguiente. Menos mal que los que me conocen ya están acostumbrados a que me vaya a mi planeta en el medio de una conversación, o de lo contrario ya estaría encerrada en un psiquiátrico!!**_

_**Mmmm… ¿Colgar la historia del reencuentro con Milena? No sé, quizá más adelante. Mientras escribo esta no puedo concentrarme en editar nada más. Y además, ya tengo casi preparada la siguiente. Todo a su tiempo. Jajaja… (Ya te dije que sólo soy buena unas pocas veces. Pero tranquila, no hace falta que montes OTRA fundación. Te prometo que cuando acabe con esta, subiré otra con Leo, Nadya, Lyosha, LISIAS… y un montón de personajes nuevos más)**_

_**(PD: Sip, Administración de Empresas Turísticas suena que te quedas!!)**_

**Capítulo 9. Preguntas sin respuestas.**

Artemisa no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado a lomos de ese caballo, pero si sabe que a su maltrecho cuerpo le ha parecido una eternidad. Han parado poco, muy de tarde en tarde, empujados por el deseo de alejarse cuanto antes de Florencia y de sus posibles perseguidores. Cuando por fin alcanzan a ver las luces de Livorno en la distancia, está tan agotada que podría dormirse de pie. Sólo sueña con una cama. Aunque sea un simple jergón. Una bala de paja cubierta con trapos… Lo que sea, pero que le permita reposar su espalda. Horizontalmente al fin.

Sin embargo, sus amigos no parecen estar afectados por el largo viaje. Ambos están tan frescos como si acabaran de salir hace unos minutos. Salvo por el humor de Leo. Ha ido empeorando poco a poco con el paso de los días. Desde su primera conversación tras el ataque se ha ido encerrando paulatinamente en un silencio hosco, irritado. Tan agresivo que a los pocos días, ni siquiera Milena se molestaba en intentar arrancarle una palabra. Artemisa dormitaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos, notando su nerviosismo. Y preocupándose más y más a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

Entraron en la ciudad, y se dirigieron al puerto. Apenas alcanzaban a ver sus luces, cuando Leo frenó a 'Viento' con un gesto impaciente. Descabalgó de un salto, y Milena no tardó en imitarlo. Él le tendió las riendas.

"Hazte cargo tú de las negociaciones. Volveré a tiempo para embarcar", explicó en tono brusco.

"¿No puedes esperar?"

"No", replica él, secamente, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

Milena sacude la cabeza, mientras lo sigue con la mirada. Pero en esta ocasión, no piensa decir ni palabra. Es prudente que vaya a cazar antes de embarcar, y la zona del puerto y sus alrededores le proporcionarán fácilmente presas de su agrado. Criminales, escoria humana de la que gusta beber. Ese es el único consenso que han conseguido alcanzar con respecto a su modo de alimentarse. Él no mata inocentes. Y en todo este tiempo, apenas ha fallado un par de veces. Terribles, extremadamente dolorosas, pero sólo un par de veces. Y eso es todo un éxito en una criatura tan joven, y que ni tan siquiera intenta alimentarse de animales.

Normalmente, ella intentaría negociar con él. Intentaría una vez más, como lo intenta siempre, que él buscara su alimento en el bosque. Tarde o temprano, su conciencia lo obligará a hacerle caso, y ella no pierde una sola oportunidad para incitarlo a ello. Pero les espera una larga travesía, y no es prudente que embarque mal alimentado. Por mucho que las ratas puedan servir de aperitivo, no serán suficientes para mantener a raya la sed de un neófito como él si no se provee con una buena cantidad de alimento antes de partir.

Camina lentamente por el puerto, buscando un barco que pueda servirles. Pregunta aquí y allá. Aún es noche cerrada, y son pocos los noctámbulos que se afanan entre los navíos. Trasnochadores, o quizá sólo madrugadores. Hombres que empiezan demasiado temprano su jornada. Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras – y demasiadas monedas – los hombres le señalan un carguero situado al final del pantalán. Tira de las riendas de los caballos y se dirige al barco con decisión. Un pequeño grupo de hombres se asoma por la baranda. Al verlas, intercambian susurros, y sus risas procaces resuenan en la noche. No es que ella no pueda oír sus comentarios. Simplemente, prefiere ignorarlos. Está aquí para hacer negocios, no para discutir con el ganado. Con aire sereno, digno, solicita hablar con quien esté al mando. Un hombre aparece en la baranda, sonriente. Les dirige un gesto de suficiencia a los demás, y desciende hasta el muelle. Acercándose demasiado a ella. Siente deseos de enseñarle un poco de educación, pero se contiene. Necesitan su barco. Al parecer, él es el único que parece estar dispuesto a llevarlos. Le costará una buena suma, pero el dinero no le importa. Lo único que quiere dejar claro, es que dinero es lo único que él va a conseguir.

Por suerte para todos, el capitán no es idiota. Tiene buen instinto, y no le lleva demasiado darse cuenta de que ella no es tan indefensa como aparenta, y de que no conseguirá mucho más que una bolsa de monedas. Regatean, discuten un par de peticiones, y finalmente el dinero cambia de manos. Zarparán en cuanto el barco esté dispuesto y, en todo caso, nunca antes de que llegue el misterioso acompañante de las damas.

El hombre vuelve a la cubierta, y empieza a bramar órdenes. Y sólo entonces Milena se permite una sonrisa. Satisfecha con el acuerdo, y con que Leo lo haya dejado en sus manos. Ha habido momentos en la conversación en los que temió que apareciera de pronto. Su muchacho es demasiado celoso y, al contrario que a ella, a él no le cuesta nada demostrarlo. Si Leo hubiera escuchado las descaradas insinuaciones del capitán, Milena no tiene ninguna duda de donde acabaría el sombrero con el que sus manos no han dejado de jugar de forma provocativa durante toda la conversación.

Colgado de las alforjas de 'Viento', junto con su mandíbula, y algunas partes de su cráneo.

Cuatro días después, Artemisa está al borde de un ataque de nervios. Daría cualquier cosa por salir de ese barco, y sobre todo, daría cualquier cosa porque Milena no hubiera solicitado que sus camarotes fueran contiguos. Las nauseas que le provocan los movimientos del barco, ya son bastante malas. No necesita más incentivos de los 'movimientos' del camarote de sus amigos. Parece que el único modo que tiene Milena de mantener a raya el mal humor de Leo es arrastrarlo hasta su lecho a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Y ella no se atreve a abandonar el camarote sin compañía para escapar de los sonidos que atraviesan las apolilladas paredes de madera. Los marineros le asustan. Sus miradas. Sus susurros.

Irritada, y con el estómago revuelto, esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada. Y poco después, los ruidos cesan. Espera unos segundos. Sabe que no tardará en escuchar la puerta. Esa escena se ha repetido día y noche. Ellos la torturan con sus murmullos, sus suspiros y sus risas, y cuando todo termina, Leo sale a cubierta. Hasta hoy, ella ha respetado su soledad, pero esta noche la suya la agobia. La siente casi como un dolor físico, como un nudo que oprime su garganta y que a duras penas la deja respirar. Así que espera a escuchar sus pasos alejándose, se echa un echarpe sobre los hombros, y asciende sigilosamente la escalerilla que lleva a la cubierta.

Él ya está ahí. Sentado sobre la baranda, de espaldas a ella, contemplando las olas. Sus pies descalzos tamborileando descuidadamente sobre la madera. Camina lentamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido que lo sobresalte, que lo advierta de su presencia. De su escrutinio. No está de mal humor. No hoy. Ha aprendido a verlo venir. A verlo en su postura, en sus músculos tensos, en la forma en que las manos se aferran a cualquier cosa que tenga a mano. Pero hoy parece relajado. Su perfil, iluminado débilmente por la luz de la luna, muestra incluso la sombra de una sonrisa. Su mano derecha descansa sobre su rodilla, doblada sobre la baranda, y la izquierda juega distraídamente con un afilado puñal.

La muchacha contiene la respiración cuando él sacude su cabello, apartándolo de la cara, y sus dientes brillan al aparecer una sonrisa abierta en su rostro.

"¿No puedes dormir?", pregunta, sin siquiera mirarla.

Artemisa respinga. ¿Cómo ha sabido que está ahí? Está segura de no haber hecho ningún ruido. Pero es inútil esconderse ahora, claro. Sea como sea, se ha percatado de su presencia, y no sería educado no acercarse. Y al fin y al cabo, ¿no es eso lo que ha ido buscando? ¿Hablar con él?

"No. ¿Y tú?"

Él ríe brevemente. Esa risa que esconde algo, que significa que disfruta de un chiste privado que no piensa compartir con ella.

"No", sonríe. "Vamos, acércate. No voy a morderte"

Ella inspira profundamente. Acaba de ponerle en bandeja la pregunta que le ha dado vueltas en la cabeza durante días. Se acerca y, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, susurra:

"Nunca pensé que fueras a hacerlo. Pero..."

"Pero te aburres, y has estado dándole vueltas a esa ajetreada cabecita tuya, ¿no es así?", sonríe él.

Al menos, no le ha respondido secamente... Es un comienzo.

"No, yo..."

"Oh, tú si", la interrumpe, sonriendo aún. "Pero Milena ha amenazado con colgarme de la botavara si respondo a tus preguntas. Y créeme, es más que capaz de cumplir su amenaza"

"Pero yo tengo derecho a preguntar"

"En eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero del mismo modo, aceptarás que yo tengo derecho a no responderte"

Ella frunce el ceño, poco satisfecha con la respuesta. Él ríe de nuevo y, apartando su mirada de ella, se sienta a horcajadas en la baranda y se concentra en tallar con su puñal un complicado dibujo en la madera húmeda.

"Tranquila. Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino. Y quizá él quiera responder a tus preguntas. Es probable que tu valor le haga gracia. A mí al menos, me resulta interesante", sonríe de nuevo, sin mirarla, concentrado en su tarea.

"¿Y Milena no lo colgará a_ él_ de dónde quiera que sea?", pregunta, en un tono más sarcástico del que hubiera deseado.

Él se limita a encogerse de hombros.

"Él no responde ante nadie. Si quiere hablar contigo, lo hará"

"¿Y si no?"

"Nadie responderá a tus preguntas"

Y sin más, se levanta de su asiento, y desciende la escalerilla, dejándola sola en la cubierta. Irritada, pero curiosa, Artemisa observa la baranda, y retiene el aliento una vez más. Tallado en la madera está su propio rostro. Una talla perfecta. Tanto, que cree estarse mirando en un espejo. Tan delicada en sus detalles, que cualquiera que la mirara podría imaginarla preguntando, indagando. Enloqueciéndolo con su curiosidad. ¿Cómo un hombre tan violento, tan irritable e impredecible es capaz de crear esa belleza? Hay mucho más en él de lo que muestra su cuidadosa fachada de burlas e insolencias, y no terminará todo esto sin que ella averigüe toda la verdad.


	10. Lisías

Hola

_Kara: en el review no se veía el e-mail, así que te he mandado la traducción al que tienes registrado en tu perfil. Espero que sea correcto._

_(Lisías, Leo, Lyosha, Matthew, Edward… ¡ACAPARADORA! Da igual. A mí déjame a Jasper, y seré feliz. Muy, muy feliz. Tan feliz que prometo subir más historias de estos personajes. Y muy pronto)_

_Arthemisa: Mmmm… ¿Estás segura de que quieres a Leo como hermano? Yo estoy segura de que NO lo querría como hermano. Puestos a que me abrace, lo último que me interesa es un abrazo "fraternal" jajaja…_

_Y no sé.. ¿Te atrae… o no? ¿Tú que crees?_

_Por cierto, Lyosha te está muy agradecido. Pero no se lo digas a Kara. Es su favorito, se celará jajaja._

_(Mis amigos están acostumbrados, si. Pero eso no significa que no me miren como si estuviera loca. De hecho, están convencidos de que lo estoy... Y no estoy muy segura de que se equivoquen jajaja)_

_**Y BUENO, YA NO HAY QUE ESPERAR MÁS. LISÍAS Y ARTEMISA, POR FIN SE CONOCEN... :) TATACHAANN!!**_

**Capítulo 10. Lisías.**

Una cosa tiene en común esta pequeña isla griega con su Florencia natal. El agobiante calor. La ropa se pega a su cuerpo, y el aire está tan cargado de humedad que le impide respirar. El sol cae a plomo sobre el empedrado de los caminos, e incluso protegida por las sombras de la habitación, su piel parece arder a cada paso, con cada roce del aire.

Llegaron de madrugada, tras una travesía sin incidentes. Demasiado tranquila incluso para sus gustos sensatos. Jamás había sentido tantos deseos de salir de un sitio, de escaparse, como los que sentía cuando el barco estaba echando amarras al puerto.

Mira a su alrededor, inquieta. Hace horas que Milena había salido, dejándolos a Leo y a ella en la pequeña casa que – no sabe muy bien como – había conseguido alquilar a los pocos minutos de bajar del barco. Para ella, es perfecta. Dispone de su propia habitación, y de una cama que no se agita bajo las olas. Pero Leo había gruñido durante todo tiempo que su amante permaneció bajo techo, desde el amanecer al nuevo anochecer, quejándose de cada esquina, de cada mueble, y de cada estancia. Demasiado pequeña, demasiado sucio, demasiado vulgar. Quizá sólo está de mal humor. Otra vez. Ojalá Milena vuelva pronto.

Pero a Milena aún le falta mucho para regresar. Después de caminar durante horas por caminos casi intransitables, ha llegado a los límites del terreno de Lisías. Lo sabe porque dos hombres de proporciones gigantescas acaban de cerrarle el paso.

"Soy Milena. Vengo a hablar con Lisías. Necesito ayuda"

Los hombres cruzan una mirada. Después de unos instantes, uno de ellos se vuelve, y le indica con una seña que lo siga. Atraviesan un denso bosque, y poco después aparece ante sus ojos un grupo de casas. Las suficientes como para considerar los terrenos de Lisías como un pueblo grande. O quizá incluso una pequeña ciudad.

"Espera aquí"

Y Milena espera. El hombre entra en la casa principal – la más grande y sólida del conjunto – y al cabo de un par de minutos, aparece en la puerta un hombre esbelto, de largos cabellos negros e increíbles ojos verdes que brillan con aprobación al clavarse en ella.

"Milena, querida. Estás aún más hermosa de lo que aparecías en mis recuerdos"

"Y tú eres aún más galante de lo que sugerían los míos, Lisías"

Él atraviesa la distancia que los separa, riendo alegremente. Toma su mano, y la besa. No un besamanos. No un acercamiento cortés de los labios. Un auténtico beso, intentando trasmitir en ese gesto todo su aprecio y su respeto.

"Habrás caminado durante horas, querida. Le diré a Alejandra que prepare una habitación para ti"

"Es muy amable de tu parte, Lisías, pero necesito hablar contigo, y después volver a la ciudad. Tengo un problema que requiere tu atención"

Él frunce el ceño mientras mantiene la puerta abierta para ella. Conoce bien a Milena. No es muy dada a aceptar consejos. Y aunque en su honor debe decir que rara vez los necesita, si lo que en esta ocasión pide es ayuda... Mejor será que prepare a sus hombres. Y cuanto antes.

Se acomodan junto al fuego de una hermosa chimenea de piedra. En pocas palabras – Milena siempre ha sido mujer de pocas palabras cuando la ocasión lo requiere – ella lo pone al tanto de la situación. Cuando menciona los demonios, Lisías frunce el ceño.

"Ya veo", murmura cuando ella termina de hablar. "Es ciertamente una complicación. Pero por una vez, creo estar de acuerdo con tu joven transformado, Milena. Ese mortal debe ser eliminado. Pero antes, deberíamos interrogarlo. Quiero saber exactamente hasta donde llegan sus redes"

"Me temo que Leo no será tan paciente si le das la oportunidad"

Lisías ríe con suavidad.

"Ni yo pretendo que lo sea. Quiero hacerme cargo de esto. Un mortal poderoso entre los suyos, entrando en nuestro terreno, merece una atención... más personal"

"Y de paso, te asegurarás de que sus emociones no traicionan sus palabras", sonríe Milena.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto", ríe él.

La astucia de la mujer lo divierte. Siempre le ha agradado, y respeta su inteligencia y su irrefrenable independencia. Pero aún así, no le cuenta todo. No le dice lo que teme en realidad. Se hará cargo del Cardenal, desde luego. Pero antes quiere ver a la muchacha humana, y al cachorro que crece dentro de ella.

Si, es hora de conocer a esa mortal.

Y mejor que regresen pronto, por que Leo está paseándose como un león enjaulado. Catorce días de travesía. Catorce días manteniendo su sed a raya con roedores repugnantes. Catorce días sin que sus ojos pudieran descansar divisando algo más que agua. Condenada agua por todas partes. Ni el cuerpo de Milena fue capaz al final de contener su rabia. No está acostumbrado a la inmovilidad. No está acostumbrado a no satisfacer su sed cuando lo necesita, y sobre todo, no está acostumbrado a la maldita, maldita agua rodeándolo por todas partes. Está irritado. Está sediento. Y en cuanto escuche los pasos de Milena, saldrá de la condenada pocilga que su compañera ha tenido a bien alquilar. Necesita cazar. Y necesita hacerlo cuanto antes, o no responde de su genio.

Después de una eternidad, escucha sus pasos. Siente su aroma. Y el aroma marino, salado de un hombre junto a ella. Se disculpa brevemente en un murmullo que sabe que ambos captarán, y se desliza por la ventana hacia las sombras de la noche.

Desesperadamente sediento.

"Debes disculparlo, Lisías", comenta Milena, mientras abre la puerta. "Es joven, y la travesía ha sido larga"

"No son necesarias las disculpas, querida. Prefiero un neófito saciándose y ausente que uno sediento ante mis ojos"

"Se controla muy bien", contesta ella, sintiendo la necesidad de defenderlo. "Pero tiene mal carácter"

"¿Y quién no?", replica Lisías, distraídamente, mientras su olfato percibe el delicioso aroma de la mortal, entremezclado con el leve, levísimo aroma de su cachorro. Y el sonido de los dos corazones latiendo a distinto ritmo. Interesante. Muy interesante. "Ve con él, si lo deseas. Tú también necesitas alimentarte, querida. Y yo puedo cuidar de la muchacha"

"Está bien. Te la presentaré y…"

"No es necesario", la interrumpe, subiendo ya las escaleras. "Nadie está inquieto ante mí demasiado tiempo", termina con una sonrisa.

Milena asiente, y sale de la casa en dirección al bosque. No perseguirá a Leo por ahora. Está demasiado furioso, y le vendrá bien tener un poco de espacio. Al fin y al cabo, ella también necesita cazar y no teme por Artemisa. Lisías es un bebedor animal desde hace más tiempo del que ella puede recordar, y jamás le hará daño a una mujer que está bajo su protección. Al menos, no lo hará sin tener la cortesía de comentarlo antes con ella. Como todos, Lisías no tiene demasiados problemas con la muerte, pero al menos él es exquisitamente bien educado.

Artemisa siente los pasos, y se vuelve hacia la puerta. Espera encontrar a Milena. O quizá a Leo. Pero no está preparada para la extraordinaria visión que aparece ante sus ojos. El joven que la contempla con curiosidad desde el vano de la puerta es tan sorprendente, tan asombroso, que no tiene tiempo ni de plantearse porque sus amigos no lo han acompañado. Su respiración se detiene, sus ojos son incapaces de apartarse de los suyos. Verdes, vibrantes. Curiosos y sorprendentemente sabios. Su presencia es imponente, y eso a pesar de que a duras penas supera su propia edad. Quiere hablarle, pero tartamudea, y se detiene, incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Incapaz de saber que decirle. ¿Qué va a decirle una pequeña mujer como ella a un magnífico dios griego como él?

"Tú debes ser Artemisa", sonríe. Ella asiente, aún incapaz de pronunciar palabra. "Muy bien, querida, permíteme un instante"

Y sin esperar respuesta, coloca las manos sobre su vientre. Cierra los ojos, y permanece inmóvil, concentrado durante un largo minuto. Cuando por fin sonríe, y retira las manos, Artemisa se descubre deseando que ese contacto no se hubiera interrumpido. Anhela sentir esas manos sobre ella… Y se sonroja violentamente al pensarlo. Pero, ¿qué está pasando con ella? ¿Cómo puede pensar así? Y de un desconocido. Aunque sea un desconocido como él, no es correcto, no está bien. Se aparta casi de un salto, y él la mira con curiosidad.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Milena? ¿Dónde está Leo?"

"Oh, discúlpame, querida. He sido terriblemente descortés. Mi nombre es Lisías. Y tus amigos están... cenando. No tardarán en volver"

"Tú... ¿Eres el hombre al que Milena quería acudir?"

"Dado que no hay nadie más en esta habitación ese debo ser yo, si", sonríe, tranquilizador.

"¿Y puedes ayudarnos?"

"No te quepa duda, mi querida dama"

Ella lo mira fijamente, estudiándolo, intentando descubrir la verdad en sus palabras. Y encontrándola. Entonces recuerda. Recuerda la conversación con Leo. Y de pronto, siente deseos de confiar en ese hombre. Siente como si su vida dependiera de él, como si, de algún modo extraño, estuvieran conectados. Pero la pregunta que surge de sus labios, la sorprende incluso a ella misma.

"¿Está bien mi bebé?"

Él enarca las cejas. Ha percibido la curiosidad en ella, pero no esperaba eso. Es desconcertante. Los humanos suelen ser más previsibles. Pero esa criatura... Y es hermosa, y llena de vida. Curiosa, sin duda. Milena lo ha advertido, y tiene razón. Pero hay algo en ella. Algo más que ese cachorro que crece en sus entrañas. Algo frío, algo duro. Valiente y oscuro. Y sin duda es algo que él aprecia. Algo que lo impulsa a responderle, aunque no sabe donde lo llevarán sus preguntas.

"Si", responde simplemente.

"¿Qué eres?"

Eso lo sobresalta. No sólo es curiosa. También es imprudente. O quizá no. Quizá ha percibido que no va a dañarla. Que no podría dañarla.

"Eso no importa ahora. Vamos a hacer un largo viaje, querida. Y habrá tiempo para ver. Y para creer. No seas impaciente"

Y una vez más, la joven vuelve a sorprenderlo. Se arroja en sus brazos, sollozando. Él agita las manos, indeciso. Y finalmente la rodea con sus brazos. Jamás se había sentido tan confuso. Y, en el fondo, lleva muchos siglos esperando que alguien lo confunda.

"Gracias", susurra ella al cabo de un momento. "Estaba tan asustada. Pero algo me dice que ahora que estás aquí, todo irá bien. ¿No es extraño?"

"Muy extraño", murmura él.

En ese instante, escucha un sonido en el piso inferior. Y un aroma que no le resulta familiar. Quizá sea el joven pupilo de Milena, pero necesita comprobarlo. Con suavidad, se desprende de los brazos de la muchacha, y la acompaña a la cama, empujándola con delicadeza.

"Ahora duerme, pequeña. Hablaremos después"

Ella asiente, y por un instante, él queda enredado en sus ojos, en su sonrisa inocente. Sacude la cabeza, y baja las escaleras. Esperándolo junto a ellas hay un hermoso joven alto y rubio, y a todas luces muy enfadado.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?", masculla.

Lisías enarca las cejas. Definitivamente, esta pequeña comitiva está empeñada en sorprenderlo. Jamás un neófito se había atrevido a hablarle así. La curiosidad refrena su ira, y clava sus ojos en él, intentando intimidarlo en lugar de arrancarle el cuello. Algo que en otro momento habría sido su primera opción.

"¿Disculpa?", espeta, con frialdad asesina.

"¿Crees que no sé cuando un hombre ha tenido sus manos encima de una mujer? La huelo en ti. En tus dedos, en tus ropas. ¿Qué clase de rata eres?", masculla el joven.

Lisías actúa con rapidez. Antes de que Leo – y Leo es muy rápido – pueda reaccionar, lanza su mano derecha hacia su cuello, y lo alza en el aire. Para su sorpresa, el muchacho apenas reacciona. Sus ojos siguen clavados en él, amenazantes, cargados de odio. Pero no se sacude, no lucha. No ruega. Y Lisías sabe que si intentara matarlo en este instante, el joven vendería muy cara su vida. Está sostenido a un metro del suelo, pero algo le dice que está calculando. Sopesando sus opciones. No se deja arrastrar, no se deja intimidar. Y eso es algo que Lisías sabe respetar. Abre su mano, y el joven mantiene el equilibrio perfectamente alerta. Como si sus manos no hubieran estado sobre él jamás. Lisías asiente, aprobador.

"Milena no exageraba sobre ti", murmura. "Pero antes de que intentes atacarme, permíteme que me explique. Y eso es algo que no suelo hacer, así que espero que lo valores como merece"

Eso lo tranquiliza. Eso, y el suave roce de sus dedos, modificando sus emociones. No desea atacarlo. Podría matarlo, y el mundo se perdería una criatura magnífica. Una de las más prometedoras que ha visto en siglos. Señala la mesa y las sillas y, tras dudar un instante, el joven toma asiento, sin apartar los ojos de él. Lisías se acomoda en el otro extremo, analizando sus reacciones. Completamente entregado a las emociones que emanan de él. Serenidad, frialdad. Una cortés expectación.

"Hablemos de hombre a hombre, entonces. Y esto no debería estar pasando entre alguien como tú y alguien como yo. Pero vivimos tiempos extraños", suspira. "No la he tocado de ningún modo que pueda ofenderla u ofenderte. Simplemente lloró, y se arrojó en mis brazos"

El muchacho asiente e insólitamente, no parece extrañado.

"No parece sorprenderte", dice Lisías, poniendo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"No. Y te debo una disculpa. Debí pensar que eso es lo que había sucedido. Artemisa es… muy expresiva"

"Acepto tus disculpas. Pero, para evitarnos futuras situaciones embarazosas, dime, ¿reclamas a esa hembra para ti?"

Él joven abre los ojos de par en par.

"¿Qué? ¡No!", exclama. "¡No, en absoluto!"

Lisías enarca las cejas, incrédulo. Y, de nuevo para su sorpresa, el muchacho ríe alegremente.

"He jurado protegerla, y jamás doy mi palabra en vano, eso es todo. Además...", esboza una sonrisa pícara. "¿Tú crees que un hombre puede tener dos compañeras, cuando una de ellas es Milena?"

Lisías lo acompaña en sus risas. Sabe muy bien como es Milena. Y conoce a muchos hombres que estarían dispuestos a ratificar ese comentario.

"No, desde luego que no", acepta.

"Bien. Y ahora, para evitarnos futuras situaciones embarazosas...", remeda Leo con una sonrisa burlona, que Lisías acepta de buen grado. Ese joven realmente lo divierte mucho. "¿Reclamas a esa hembra para ti?"

"No", responde.

Un segundo demasiado tarde. Un segundo que no pasa desapercibido a los oídos de Leo. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia, más sarcástica.

"Por ahora", concluye Leo, a todas luces divertido.

Quizá debería haberlo puesto en su lugar. Quizá debería enseñarle que ese no es el modo en que un joven neófito como él debe comportarse ante un Hijo del Milenio. Pero el chico le gusta. Le gusta mucho. Es valiente. Leal y sincero. Y promete. Promete más que nadie que haya conocido antes. Así que se sorprende a si mismo – ¿cuánto se ha sorprendido desde que entró en esa casa? Mucho más que en los últimos cien años juntos – sonriéndole abiertamente al muchacho.

"Por ahora", asiente.


	11. Nota

Nota de la autora (o sea, yo, Adu):

**Nota de la autora (o sea, yo, Adu):**

Suelo actualizar bastante rápido, ya lo sabéis, pero es que este maldito capítulo se me está resistiendo. Espero tenerlo para mañana, o como muy tarde pasado, pero no me está resultando fácil... Es que ya tengo la mente en el final (tengo pensado un final increíble, de verdad… Y lo tengo todo redactado en mi cabeza. Palabra por palabra...), y me está costando llegar a él... Además, estoy enfrascada en una lectura que tiene muy poco de romántica, y me desmotiva... Eso también espero acabarlo mañana.

Así que os dejo esta notita para que no me olvidéis, y para disculparme. Adoro todos vuestros reviews, y os los agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho.

**Arthemisa:** No te mueras, que aún queda un buen pedazo de historia, y tendrás muchas más oportunidades de sufrir un infarto, palabra.

**Shiningamivap**: ¡Cuánto tiempo, chica! Me alegro de volver a leerte (y de que me leas) Y anímate a subir tus historias, nena, que no es tan complicado! (ah, y me alegro de que te gustara el final de "Llamas…")

**Kara:** A mi no me molesta que Lisías te reclame… Pero quizá Arthemisa te muerda un ojo o algo por sugerirlo… Casi discutidlo entre vosotras, y ya me contaréis... jajaja.

Y bueno, que nada más por ahora. Que me esperéis, que no os olvidéis de mí, y que os prometo que antes del finde habrá un capítulo nuevo.

Y que, una vez más, muchas gracias. Que me animáis un montón a sentarme delante del teclado y poner en palabras todas mis locuras.

Besos sangrientos,

Adu.


	12. Más sorpresas

Hola

**Bueno, aquí estoy. Es un capítulo espantoso, lo sé. Pero necesitaba un capitulo de transición antes de seguir la historia, y esto es lo único que me ha salido. Un asco, vamos. Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto para esto, pero es lo que hay. El próximo será mucho mejor, palabra.**

**Y quizá cumpla tus deseos, Arthemisa... jeje**

**Capítulo 11. Planes.**

Milena regresa de su cacería con el corazón en un puño. Se ha retrasado más de lo que esperaba. También estaba más sedienta de lo que esperaba, aunque eso no es excusa. Tiene responsabilidades, y una buena parte de ellas consiste en hacer todo lo posible para mantener a Leo con vida mientras esté bajo su tutela. Y no dejarlo a él y a su condenada mala lengua a solas con un irritable y poderoso Hijo del Milenio.

Corre – casi vuela – por los tejados de las pequeñas casas, intentando robarle segundos al tiempo, y casi esperando escuchar los sonidos de la pelea en cuanto distingue la casa en la distancia. Pero, en cambio, lo que escucha son risas. Sonoras carcajadas de Lisías, la risa maliciosa de Leo y su voz desgranando alguna anécdota.

Sacude la cabeza, y se detiene en seco, paralizada por la sorpresa. Estaba preparada para una pelea. En el mejor de los casos, estaba preparada para un respetuoso silencio. Incluso para un silencio hosco y agresivo. Pero no para carcajadas. Lo que no esperaba en absoluto eran carcajadas. Si alguna vez ha escuchado a Lisías reírse a carcajadas, es incapaz de recordarlo.

De pronto, las risas disminuyen. Ya han percibido su presencia, por supuesto. Aunque un poco más tarde de lo que sería habitual. La charla debe ser realmente interesante. En seguida, escucha pasos en el interior de la casa, y la puerta se abre para dejar ver la dorada cabeza de Leo, sonriendo alegremente.

"Vamos, Milena. ¿Qué diablos haces ahí parada? Entra, hay mucho de lo que hablar"

Disimulando su sorpresa, Milena entra en la casa, y clava sus ojos en Lisías, que se ha levantado para recibirla y le devuelve una sonrisa divertida. Ella sacude la cabeza, y se acerca a la mesa. De inmediato, Lisías separa una silla para ella. Acepta la cortesía con una inclinación de cabeza, y aguarda a que Leo tome asiento.

"¿Has visto a Artemisa?", pregunta.

Lisías asiente.

"¿Y el cachorro es normal?", inquiere Leo.

Milena lo mira con sorpresa, pero Lisías clava sus ojos en él, estudiándolo, analizándolo. El muchacho no sólo es valiente. También es astuto. Listo como un zorro. Y sostiene su mirada sin alterarse, sin parecer en absoluto impresionado por quien o que es él. Y eso no lo consiguen hombres mil años más antiguos que ese chico.

"Si", responde al fin, tras una larga pausa. "Es normal"

"Mejor. Detesto la magia", gruñe Leo.

Milena disimula una sonrisa. No es que Leo deteste la magia. Es que aún es incapaz de resistirla, y odia todo lo que no domina. Aborrece todo lo que no puede controlar. Y no se sorprende al darse cuenta de que Lisías también intenta mantener el semblante serio, aunque sus ojos brillan de diversión. Ha calado a Leo casi al instante, es evidente. Y quizá eso le haya salvado la vida a su muchacho.

"Eso nos supone un severo inconveniente", dice al fin.

Leo enarca las cejas, y le dirige a Lisías una mirada interrogativa. Ese hombre le agrada. Y es extraño, porque estaba preparado para que no le gustara. Esperaba un antiguo prepotente, irritante y sin el más leve atisbo de sentido del humor. Y en su lugar, se ha encontrado a un hombre valiente, justo, y maravillosamente sincero. Y con más malicia de la que él mismo posee, lo que no es fácil de conseguir. Y se sorprende a sí mismo respetándolo, y estando dispuesto a aceptar su criterio. Ahora sonríe, baja la cabeza, y se dispone a explicarse. Se lo piensa durante un largo instante. Lisías no es la clase de hombre que habla sin pensar. Justo al contrario que él. La lengua de Leo es bastante más rápida que su sentido común.

"Esperaba que me acompañaras en el, digamos, interrogatorio. Pero es posible que se trate en él acerca de la magia. Si no te ves capaz de soportarlo, dímelo, y buscaré otro acompañante"

Milena no puede disimular su sorpresa en esta ocasión. Abre los ojos de par en par, interrogando a Lisías con la mirada. ¿En serio pretende contar con Leo? ¿El gran Lisías, el más antiguo de su especie, está dispuesto a cooperar con un neófito? Milena adora a Leo. Es su amante, su muchacho y su creación más perfecta. Siempre ha creído que podría conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Y aunque nunca ha pensado que fuera simple orgullo de creadora, temía magnificar las virtudes de su pupilo. Pero evidentemente, no ha sido así. Si Lisías lo aprueba – a Leo, a un hombre tan joven, al que normalmente ni se molestaría en mirar dos veces – es que ella lo ha infravalorado. Y nunca creyó que eso fuera posible.

Y para variar, Leo no parece sorprendido, ni halagado. El orgullo siempre será su perdición. Sonríe abiertamente.

"Claro que lo soportaré. Nada me privará del placer de mandar a ese mortal al infierno con mis propias manos"

"Quizá no sea oportuno"

Leo lo considera un momento. Sólo un momento. Cree entender a donde quiere llegar Lisías, y él mismo lo ha pensado antes. Y Milena también. Sólo eso, bastaría para convencerlo. Pero ya se ha convencido a si mismo.

"Ya. Crees que no todo es cosa suya. Piensas que quizá sea una marioneta, y no el que tiene tratos con lo oculto. Milena también lo cree, y yo estoy de acuerdo"

"¿Y aún así sigues queriendo matarlo?"

Leo ríe entre dientes. Una risa seca, casi desprovista de humor.

"Ya hemos discutido por esto antes. La muchacha es mi responsabilidad. Y dudo mucho que el hijo que lleva en sus entrañas no sea culpa del Cardenal. Sólo por eso, lo mataré. Y disfrutaré mucho haciéndolo, créeme"

"No me cabe duda", sonríe Lisías con aprobación. "Muy bien. Iré a solucionar unos cuantos asuntos, y os veré en el muelle antes del amanecer. Creo que encontraréis el viaje en barco bastante más grato que el que realizasteis al venir. Dispongo de una embarcación bastante más veloz que un triste carguero"

"¿Volveremos directamente a Florencia?", pregunta Milena.

"No veo motivos para retrasarlo", responde Lisías, poniéndose en pie. "Milena, querida. Hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo. ¿Te importaría acompañarme durante parte del camino?"

Milena se levanta de inmediato. La voz de Lisías es suave y amable, pero eso no significa nada. La voz de Lisías _siempre_ es suave y amable. Ese hombre ha elevado la buena educación a la categoría de un arte. Le dirige una rápida mirada a Leo, que se encoge de hombros, sonriente, y sale en pos de Lisías.

La espera sereno, en mitad de la calle oscura. Su presencia parece abarcarlo todo, dominarlo todo incluso en la distancia. Incluso a pesar de su joven apariencia. Hay muy pocos hombres a los que Milena respete realmente. Pero Lisías se ha ganado su respeto hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Y no sólo porque todos parezcan temerlo. No sólo por la opinión general. Milena no es mujer de atender a las opiniones de los demás. Aprecia y admira a Lisías, por que desde su punto de vista muy particular, lo merece. Y nada va a cambiar eso.

Él le ofrece el brazo galantemente, con una sonrisa encantadora. Ella desliza su mano sobre la suya, y caminan lentamente, como si sólo fueran una encantadora pareja de amigos mortales. Pero ella espera inquieta el juicio de Lisías, porque ya desde el principio ha sospechado que se trata de eso. El juicio que elevará o condenará a su protegido.

"No estés inquieta, querida. Sólo deseaba decirte que has sido demasiado modesta en tus comentarios. Ese muchacho tuyo llegará lejos"

"Sólo si consigo refrenar su preocupante impulsividad", sonríe ella, disimulando su entusiasmo.

"Los siglos se encargarán de eso, querida. Puedes estar segura. Y hasta ese momento, tu protegido será siempre bien recibido en mi hogar. Puedes decirle que está formalmente invitado a visitarme cuando lo desee"

Ahí está. El triunfo definitivo. Nunca un hombre tan joven había sido invitado por el propio Lisías a visitarlo. Milena sonríe, y agradece en silencio el ofrecimiento de Lisías. Éste se aparta unos pasos, besa su mano, y se aleja en la noche, dejándola aturdida y feliz. Casi dispuesta a olvidarse de todas las complicaciones que la han traído hasta aquí. O quizá sólo agradeciéndolas.


	13. Curiosidad, tentación y pecado

Hola

_Una vez más, y como siempre gracias por los reviews. Me alegro de que no os decepcionara demasiado el capítulo. Y si, era muy corto. En compensación, este es bastante largo. Espero no aburriros._

_Ah, y hacedme un favor. Manteneos cerca de Arthemisa con un respirador y las palas para reanimarla si es necesario. Es posible que le de un infarto al leer esto... Jejeje._

**Capítulo 12. Curiosidad, tentación y pecado.**

Por mucho que lo intente, Artemisa es incapaz de entender una sola palabra de la conversación que está teniendo en el piso inferior. Y no hay duda de que lo ha intentado con denodados esfuerzos. Sabe que sus amigos están discutiendo su situación, y su futuro inmediato dependerá de lo que decidan. Y además, quiere volver a escuchar la voz de Lisías. Su voz la hipnotiza. Su presencia la hipnotiza. Recuerda sus manos sobre su vientre. Tan delicadas. Recuerda su contacto y… Pero, ¿en qué diablos está pensando? Se sonroja violentamente, y se dirige a su alforja, dispuesta a concentrarse en deshacer el equipaje y olvidarse de los pensamientos que la asaltan casi sin querer.

De espaldas a la puerta, comienza a sacar camisas, calzas, concentrándose en colocar cada prenda, en cada paso. Después de unos instantes, toma una brazada de ropa, y se da la vuelta para colocarla en el arcón. Y el sobresalto hace que las prendas resbalen de sus brazos y caigan al suelo. Leo está ahí, apoyado en el vano la puerta, observándola. Jamás lo escucha llegar. Ni los gatos son tan silenciosos. En cambio, él siempre sabe cuando ella se aproxima, por mucho que intente ser sigilosa.

Antes de que la última prenda roce el suelo, Leo ya está agachado, recogiéndolas cuidadosamente. Artemisa se agacha junto a él, pero sus ojos se pierden en su hermoso perfil, y no llega a tocar ni una simple camisa. La escasa luz de la habitación se refleja en sus cabellos, haciéndolos brillar como el oro. Y, sin detenerse a considerarlo, extiende la mano, deseando saber si también son suaves como el oro bien pulido.

Pero antes siquiera de que llegue a rozarlo, la mano de Leo aparece de la nada y sujeta su muñeca. Ella se sobresalta, y él la suelta al momento.

"Lo siento, yo...", murmura.

"No", la interrumpe él, en un tono extrañamente brusco. "No te disculpes. Soy yo quien debe disculparse"

Y lo dice sinceramente. No ha sido su intención sobresaltarla. Pero ha sido inevitable. Él es un guerrero. Ha pasado gran parte de su vida luchando y los gestos inesperados despiertan su instinto. Por eso sobrevive. Porque su instinto es veloz, y sus reacciones inmediatas.

Ella no comprende su brusquedad, y la malinterpreta. Se levanta, alejándose de él, como si de ese modo pudiera borrar sus actos. Él la imita, con gestos lentos, deliberados. Y se acerca a ella intentando serenarla. Pero Artemisa retrocede, evitándolo.

"No. Lo siento", susurra de nuevo. "No debí... No tenía derecho a... debí pensar que tú no...", balbucea.

Leo sonríe. Una sonrisa amable. Es tan joven. Tan inocente. Lo enternece, y eso hace mucho tiempo que no sucede. Demasiado tiempo. Siguiendo un impulso incomprensible – e incontenible – se acerca más a la muchacha y se inclina lentamente hacia ella. Con suavidad, con infinita delicadeza, deposita un beso en su mejilla.

Artemisa siente el calor de sus labios. La suavidad de su boca, rozando su mejilla como si de pétalos se tratara. Y algo se rompe, se desgaja dentro de ella, dividiéndola en dos. Sin pensarlo, siguiendo los dictados de esa nueva parte de si misma, vuelve la cabeza buscando con sus labios los de él, y arroja los brazos sobre su cuello.

Apenas ha llegado a rozarlo, cuando las manos de él la separan con suavidad, sosteniéndola de nuevo por las muñecas. La mitad separada de sí misma desaparece, se esfuma tan rápidamente como ha venido, y sólo queda ella, pequeña, insignificante. Avergonzada de su osadía, pero más avergonzada del rechazo.

Hace ademán de querer soltarse, pero él la retiene. Sujeta sus dos frágiles muñecas con una sola mano, y alza la otra hacia su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo.

"Supongo que no soy como Milena, o como las demás chicas", murmura.

"No", responde él, con voz dulce. "Por supuesto que no lo eres"

"No hace falta que lo digas. No hace falta que me hagas sentir más humillada de lo que ya me siento. Ya sé que no hay nada en mí que pueda interesarte, lo has dejado muy claro. Es suficiente", espeta con toda la dignidad que es capaz de reunir.

Para sorpresa de Artemisa, Leo ríe entre dientes. Las mujeres jamás dejarán de sorprenderle. Quizá por eso las adora. La suelta, y se aleja un paso para poder observarla.

"Querida, eso es absurdo", ríe. "En toda mi vida, jamás he encontrado una mujer que no me interese. Todas y cada una de vosotras me parecéis deliciosas, en uno u otro aspecto"

"Pero aún así, me rechazas", responde en un murmullo.

Su rostro se vuelve súbitamente serio. La mira con intensidad. Y cuando habla, su tono es suave. Casi acariciador.

"Me importas, eso es todo"

"¿Te importo?", replica ella, enarcando las cejas.

"Si no me importaras, querida, te tomaría ahora mismo, sólo por diversión. Puedes creerme", sonríe.

"Pero no vas a hacerlo", murmura.

"¡Diablos, no! Si no estuviera condenado ya mil veces, rendirme a tus demandas me mandaría de cabeza al infierno", replica con una carcajada. "Además, ambos sabemos que no es eso lo que deseas"

"Tú no puedes saberlo", espeta, aunque en lo más profundo de si misma, sabe que tiene razón.

Leo sonríe de nuevo. Quizá no comprenda las reacciones de las mujeres, pero si sabe mucho acerca del deseo.

"Sé que estás asustada y confundida. Sé que ese cachorro que llevas en tus entrañas te hace plantearte muchas preguntas. Y probablemente las cuidadosas explicaciones de Milena te hayan hecho plantearte muchas más. Por supuesto, porque eres curiosa. Curiosa como el demonio. La puerta se ha abierto, y no puedes cerrarla. Quieres saber. Pero aún no estás preparada para aprender. Y lo que es más, yo no soy quien debe enseñarte"

Su rostro es amable. Su voz tranquilizadora. Y ha acertado por completo. Desde la primera hasta la última palabra. Y sin darse cuenta, se descubre a sí misma sonriendo. Y las palabras que salen de su boca, la sorprenden incluso a ella.

"Pues he oído por ahí que tienes mucho que enseñar", sonríe, bajando la vista, y sonrojándose de nuevo por su atrevimiento.

Él lo celebra con una alegre carcajada.

"Eso es condenadamente cierto", ríe. Y después su rostro vuelve a mostrar esa expresión serena, dulce. "Hay un tiempo para cada cosa. Tú tiempo llegará. Y probablemente antes de lo que esperas. Ahora, vuelve a poner tus cosas en la alforja. Nos vamos"

"¿Nos vamos?", exclama ella.

Pero él ya no está en la habitación. Confusa, sacude la cabeza, y se dispone a preparar el equipaje, mientras su mente vaga por las últimas palabras de Leo.

Al final de las escaleras, Milena aguarda con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en su bello rostro. Leo sonríe a su vez, y se desliza junto a ella, estrechándola contra su cuerpo en un gesto íntimo, familiar. Ella acaricia su pecho, y lo mira, sonriendo aún.

"Así pues, no tendré que aburrirme hasta la desesperación mientras me haces compartir nuestra cama con una humana"

"Me ofendes, querida", ríe él. "¿Cuándo te he hecho yo compartir cama con _una_ humana?"

"Cierto", sonríe, separándose de él con suavidad. "Tú jamás las tomas si no es al menos de dos en dos"

"Menos sería un desperdicio de tiempo", replica.

La mira sonriendo, con intensidad. Ama a esa mujer, diablos. No sólo es hermosa. Es astuta, independiente, y con un cerebro que envidiarían muchos hombres. Cuando se pone en funcionamiento, casi puedes oír su sonido. Y es el de una espada bien engrasada al abandonar su vaina.

"Es mejor que subas a ayudarla", dice, intentando alejar de su mente – y del resto de su cuerpo – el deseo de poseerla en ese mismo instante.

"¿Te vas ya?"

Es casi una afirmación. Milena sabe que él rara vez deshace su equipaje durante una aventura. Le ha enseñado a estar preparado para salir de inmediato en cuanto lo necesite, y él lo ha aprendido mejor que bien. No importa cuánto tiempo tenga que quedarse. Su caballo siempre está listo, su equipaje en las alforjas y las armas preparadas junto a la puerta.

"Quiero ver ese barco", responde, tomando la cincha que sostiene su espada, y pasándola sobre sus hombros. "Si él lo ha elegido, por una vez no me importará navegar"

"Te agrada. No sólo lo respetas. Te agrada _de verdad_", afirma ella. Y no puede evitar que la sorpresa sea evidente en su voz. Leo ríe entre dientes.

"Por supuesto. No es como otros antiguos. Esperaba una criatura vanidosa, arrogante y antipática. Como todos", comenta, encogiéndose de hombros. Milena sacude la cabeza. Su falta de temor, y su mala lengua le traerán muchos problemas. Diga Lisías lo que diga. "Y en cambio, descubrí a un hombre inteligente, ecuánime. Y con un sentido del humor absolutamente hilarante"

"¿Lisías? ¿Sentido del humor? ¿Hablamos del mismo Lisías?", pregunta, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

"Ni te lo imaginas", responde Leo, esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa, antes de salir por la puerta.

Milena se queda observando la puerta cerrada, intentando descifrar su gesto. Algo hay entre esos dos. Y es algo sorprendente, dado la antigüedad de Lisías, y la juventud de Leo. Pero no es mujer de dar demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Se encoge de hombros, y se dirige al piso superior, preparada para ayudar a Artemisa... Y para responder de nuevo a decenas de preguntas.

Tres días después, ya están casi en la mitad del viaje. El barco de Lisías parece tragarse las millas, amar al viento, seducir al oleaje. Es un balandro elegante, ligero, y que apenas necesita tripulación. Aún así, Leo se está incómodo. No le gusta estar encerrado, y pocas cosas lo hacen sentir más encerrado que ese infinito muro de agua extendiéndose en todas direcciones. Los únicos momentos del día en que puede relajarse son las horas que pasa en el lecho con Milena. O las largas conversaciones con Lisías, planificando el asalto a la mansión del Cardenal, mientras el Hijo del Milenio lo pone al tanto de lo que pueden esperar, de lo que pueden encontrarse. Y no le gusta. Desprecia la magia y a quienes la practican. Y pese a todo lo que pueda pensar Milena, el no poder resistirla aún no es el motivo. Aunque si es cierto que detesta todo lo que no puede controlar. No. El verdadero motivo para despreciar a los magos es su debilidad. Su falsedad. Le gustan los hombres capaces de tomar la espada y venir de frente. Le gusta la sinceridad. Detesta los subterfugios y las dobleces. Y la magia es algo oculto, arcano. Un hombre que elige la magia está eligiendo atacar por la espalda. Y eso es algo que él no puede respetar. Gruñe, malhumorado, y se dirige al camarote de Milena, dispuesto a apartar de su mente la misión por las breves horas que ella lo acoja en sus brazos.

Desde el otro extremo del barco, Lisías lo ve alejarse de la baranda, y dirigirse con gesto hosco a su camarote. Sonríe. El muchacho detesta la inmovilidad. Y eso es algo que él puede comprender. Hubo tiempos en que era exactamente así. Siempre inquieto, siempre buscando, siempre probándose. Pero los siglos pesan en sus espaldas, y el tiempo ha conseguido serenarlo. Ahora es capaz de permanecer días y días sin pestañear, sin mover un músculo, sólo perdido en sus pensamientos, en las intrincadas e inexplicables conexiones de la vida. En el destino. Y dentro de mucho tiempo – aunque para él apenas será un soplo, un parpadeo en una existencia aberrantemente larga – recordará este momento. Y decidirá. Una decisión que cambiará muchas vidas para siempre. Pero el mañana aún está por llegar. Y hoy debe ver a la muchacha. Hace días que se cuestiona los pros y los contras de intentar algo. Algo que pueda devolverle la memoria. Y no sabe si funcionará, pero ya ha decidido que es necesario intentarlo.

Toca a su puerta, y ella responde con una suave fórmula cortés permitiéndole el paso. No le gusta lo que ve. Está pálida, y demacrada. La sangre – esa sangre que por mucho que haya renunciado a beber, siempre llamará por él a gritos, como el cántico de una sirena – ha abandonado sus mejillas, y las sombras de sus ojeras parecen ocultar sus ojos grandes e inocentes.

"¿Te sientes mal, querida?", pregunta amablemente.

"No es nada grave. Los barcos me marean, al parecer. Sólo me recupero con el frío de la noche", responde en un susurro débil.

Lisías asiente. El mareo es una de esas debilidades humanas que ya ha olvidado hace mil vidas. Pero sabe que no es grave, y se concentra en lo que lo ha llevado ahí. Sin informar a la muchacha de sus intenciones, fuerza su mente, intentando encontrar la suya. Lisías puede inducir el olvido. Es un don, una cualidad adquirida hace pocos años, y quizá una extensión de su capacidad para modificar emociones. Aunque no lo ha probado algo le dice que su habilidad puede funcionar en ambos sentidos. Si la amnesia de la chica no es fisiológica, si no depende de sus golpes, sino de su incapacidad para afrontar lo que le ha sucedido, quizá pueda disolver los nudos de su mente, y forzarla a recordar. Se sitúa a su lado, y la roza casi imperceptiblemente, serenándola. Tanteando su ánimo y sus sentimientos. Busca, sigue el nudo de sus emociones, desata con cuidado su inquietud. Es difícil, e incluso a alguien como él le cuesta un gran esfuerzo. Pero poco a poco, nota como los lazos se deshacen, las cadenas se rompen. La chica permanece estática, abandonada al roce tranquilizador de sus dedos, que apenas descansan sobre su hombro. Los minutos se suceden, las horas se acumulan y finalmente ella grita.

Lisías se separa de inmediato, y la ve temblar. Las lágrimas se derraman incontenibles por sus mejillas, su cuerpo se estremece. Se ve tan frágil, tan delicada. Sin saber muy bien como actuar, el instinto le dicta que debe proporcionarle consuelo, y torpemente la estrecha entre sus brazos. Sus sollozos se intensifican, pero ya no hay en ellos esa cualidad de angustia, de impotencia, de desesperación. Ahora sólo es un desahogo. Espera pacientemente a que su llanto se convierta en apenas un hipido, y la separa con suavidad para perderse en sus enormes ojos. Se paraliza durante un instante, nadando en la inmensidad de su iris, pero se repone de inmediato.

"¿Qué has recordado?", pregunta con voz dulce.

Y ella se lo cuenta. Se lo cuenta todo. La ira lo sacude como una corriente eléctrica. Empieza en sus manos, que aún sostienen a la muchacha, y lo recorre por entero, hasta llegar a sus dientes, que se cierran con un chasquido sonoro.

"Está bien", masculla, y se fuerza en mantener la serenidad para poder tranquilizar a esa pobre criatura aterrorizada. "Ahora ya estás a salvo. Nosotros nos encargaremos, querida, no debes preocuparte más"

Ella se limita a alzar la vista, y clavar de nuevo en él esos ojos imposibles, tentadores. Llenos de confianza y de inocencia. Y él pierde el sentido, arrastrado por primera vez en mil años, quizá más. Sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias de sus actos, se inclina, y la besa. Un beso suave, delicado. Pero algo lo arrastra, lo empuja, y el beso cambia mientras se apodera de sus labios, catándolos con avidez, probando, saboreando. Su lengua separa los labios de ella, y tantea su boca. Ella se tensa un instante, pero al fin se rinde a la maraña de sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo, entregándose sin reservas, uniendo su lengua a la de él, tímida, exploradora.

Y de pronto, vuelve la cordura. Se separa, la contempla un instante con expresión inescrutable, grabando su rostro en su memoria, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, expectantes. Y se aparta. Ella corre tras él, pero la puerta ya se ha cerrado a sus espaldas.

Irritado consigo mismo y con su falta de control, Lisías sale a cubierta, dejando que el olor salado del aire marino relaje sus nervios. Una voz burlona resuena a sus espaldas.

"¿Hay algo que desees compartir conmigo?"


	14. Confidencias

Hola

**Jeje… Si ya dije yo que le iba a dar un infarto. Y lo que le queda a la pobrecilla. **

**Vale, este capítulo no le hará (CASI) nada malo a tu corazoncito, Arthemisa. Pero ten a mano el número de emergencias para el siguiente. Avisada estás.**

**Shiniga (Con tu permiso, abrevio, que tu nombre es larguísimo), no seas envidiosa, mujer, que es algo muy feo. Si me viene la inspiración, prometo escribir alguna historia para ti también. Vale, y otra para Kara. **

**Pero tendréis que decirme que os gustaría leer. ¿Quizá querríais compartir a Lyosha, o tendré que hacer una historia para cada una? Jeje… Vosotras decididlo, y decídmelo, pero no os prometo nada. Cuando la publique dependerá de lo que tarde en ocurrírseme el argumento...**

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Y esta vez no podéis quejaros, ha sido rapidito!**

**Capítulo 13. Confidencias.**

Sin esperar su respuesta, Leo pasa junto a Lisías, y se deja caer distraídamente en las escaleras que conducen al castillo de proa. Lisías sonríe a su pesar. En los días que llevan planificando el asalto, ha aprendido a apreciar al muchacho y a confirmar sus primeras impresiones. Dará que hablar, sin duda. Y muy pronto. Mucho antes aún de lo que su amante y tutora espera.

Sin decir palabra, toma asiento junto a él. Quizá charlar un rato sea lo que necesite. Y no le preocupa la idea de charlar con el muchacho. Ni siquiera él es inmune a su carisma, y sobre todo, a su buen humor. Cuando está de buen humor, por supuesto. Y hoy parece estarlo. No obstante, será él quien dirija la conversación. Ignora por el momento su pregunta. Ya volverá a ella cuando lo considere oportuno.

"¿No estabas con Milena?"

"Estaba", sonríe.

Lisías sonríe a su vez. Ya había imaginado que el chico sería de los que se escabullen de los brazos de una mujer en cuanto tienen la menor oportunidad.

"No te permites ni un momento de debilidad, ¿no es cierto?", pregunta con tono afectuoso.

Leo ríe entre dientes, sin volverse a mirarlo, sus ojos clavados en el azul del mar. Un azul que un día fue el de sus ojos. Siente la mirada de Lisías clavada en él, esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta que ya tiene. Quizá lo único que desea es escuchar una explicación de sus labios. Y, para su sorpresa, siente la necesidad de dársela. Suspira, y baja la cabeza, concentrándose en sus manos entrelazadas, colgando laxamente entre sus muslos, antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Me enloquecen las mujeres, no puedo negarlo. Adoro el tacto de su piel, tan suave como el terciopelo. Adoro sus curvas, sus formas, que se adaptan a mis manos como la empuñadura de la mejor de mis espadas. Y su aroma...", cierra los ojos, concentrándose en el recuerdo. "El olor de su piel me entusiasma, el perfume de su deseo me quita el sentido. Y si me esfuerzo, soy incluso capaz de recordar el sabor del sudor en su piel. Salado y denso. Como la sangre"

Lisías asiente, animándolo a continuar. El chico tiene una magnífica voz. Suave, serena, con la sonrisa siempre a punto de reventar en ella, contagiando a quienes lo rodean. Leo se encoge de hombros, como si una idea peregrina asaltara su mente, y finalmente continúa.

"Amo seducirlas. Es como forzar un cofre con la cerradura más diabólica que puedas imaginar. No importa cuantas ganzúas utilices, siempre parece haber una más que usar. Tu pulso no puede temblar, o todo estallará entre tus manos. Debes ser firme, pero delicado. Tu mente no puede distraerse un instante, o perderás la imagen del laberinto y tendrás que comenzar de nuevo. Cada paso te sorprende, cada nuevo reto es más y más difícil. Pero cuando por fin lo consigues, cuando, tras el último movimiento, los mecanismos saltan, y la caja se abre descubriendo sus secretos, puedes tocar el cielo con las manos" Sacude la cabeza. "Si. Me enloquecen las mujeres. Cualquier mujer. No hay una que no encuentre bella, o seductora a su manera. Jamás he matado a una hembra, y dudo que jamás vaya a hacerlo. Y durante un instante, cuando gimen entre mis brazos, las amo. A todas y cada una de ellas. Y precisamente por eso, cuando todo termina, tengo que escapar, o me atraparán en sus redes y jamás volveré a ser yo mismo. Es tan fácil dejarse seducir por su poder. Porque tienen poder. Aunque ellas no lo sepan, tienen poder. Nos dominan, nos controlan. Y el día que se den cuenta, estaremos perdidos"

Lisías lo mira, aprobador. Él mismo tiene una idea muy parecida acerca del poder de las hembras. De hecho, el muchacho le recuerda demasiado a sí mismo hace... ¿quizá un millón de años? O al menos eso le parece. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que sentía la necesidad de buscar acción, desde que deseaba seducir a cualquier mujer que se pusiera en su camino. Ahora es demasiado digno, demasiado entregado a su papel de líder subrepticiamente reconocido como para tener tiempo que dedicar a esos juegos. Quizá por eso, esta aventura le pone de tan buen humor. Y quizá por eso... Siente los ojos de Leo clavados en él, y sabe, sin necesidad de volverse, que en cuanto le devuelva la mirada se encontrará con su sonrisa burlona. Y así es.

"Bueno, y ¿qué hay de ti?"

"¿Qué hay de mí con respecto a _que_?"

Leo suelta un bufido despectivo, en el que hay más de diversión que de impaciencia, y ríe entre dientes.

"Te lo dije cuando te conocí, aunque no me importa repetírtelo. Puedo olerla en ti", sonríe.

"Una habilidad muy útil", responde Lisías, regateando la pregunta implícita en sus palabras. "Aunque yo también puedo hacerlo. _Pude_ hacerlo"

Leo asiente. No tiene nada que ocultar, y por tanto ninguna necesidad de negar lo que ambos perciben como evidente.

"Por supuesto. Pero no soy yo quien está considerando ciertas reclamaciones", replica, burlón.

"No las estoy considerando", protesta Lisías.

"No, es cierto. Ya las tienes más que consideradas. Lo que ocurre, es que aún no te has decidido a expresarlas"

Lisías clava sus ojos en él, y por su rostro se desliza una sombra de ira, de amenaza que se apresura en controlar. No está de humor para discusiones, y tampoco para poner al muchacho en su sitio. Y menos cuando ambos saben que tiene razón. Permanecen en silencio, cada cual perdido en sus reflexiones. Lisías sabe que tiene que hablar, que tarde o temprano tendrá que poner a sus compañeros de viaje al tanto de lo que ha descubierto, pero se siente incapaz de hacerlo si no consigue serenarse antes. Revivir la historia que Artemisa ha desgranado para él lo enfurecería demasiado en este momento. Así que calla. Y el muchacho respeta su mutismo. Permanecen sentados juntos, en amigable compañía, contemplando el mar. Hasta que al fin, Lisías se decide a romper su silencio.

"Ella me contó su historia", dice al fin, cuando cree haber recuperado el control de sus emociones.

Leo se vuelve hacia él con la velocidad del rayo. Enarca las cejas en una muda pregunta, y Lisías sacude la cabeza.

"No me mires así, muchacho. Necesitaba serenarme antes de poner su relato en voz alta", replica con toda su autoridad. Sin embargo, Leo no parece impresionado por ella. Y no sabe si eso le irrita, o le divierte.

"¿Tan malo es?", se limita a preguntar.

"Peor. Es mejor que vayas a buscar a Milena. No creo que pueda repetir esto dos veces"

Leo vuela al camarote, y antes de que alcance la puerta, Milena se desliza fuera del cuarto, observándolo con preocupación. Ha percibido su llegada, y ha sentido su olor. El olor denso, asfixiante de la incertidumbre. Algo ha ocurrido. Y Milena no tiene demasiada paciencia para esperar respuestas. Sin decir palabra, Leo la toma delicadamente del brazo, y la guía junto a Lisías. Éste se levanta, y la invita a ocupar su lugar en las escaleras. Leo permanece de pie, expectante. Eso no es buena idea. Lisías señala el lugar junto a Milena y, tras unos instantes de vacilación, Leo toma asiento. Así está mejor. Si se lo toma tan mal como él espera, Milena quizá pueda serenarlo. De lo contrario, tendrá que recurrir a su don. Pero no confía en él cuando está demasiado irritado. Y ahora lo está.

"En primer lugar, debéis saber que nos hemos equivocado. El Cardenal no es el culpable de la situación de Artemisa. No de toda ella, al menos"

"¿Y de qué parte de ella es culpable?", gruñe Leo.

"Tranquilo, muchacho. Podrás matarlo si es lo que deseas. No diré que no lo merezca", replica Lisías, disimulando una sonrisa inevitable ante su juvenil impaciencia. "Es el padre del cachorro, por supuesto. Y probablemente, su propio padre. Al menos, diría que fue amante de su madre, aunque, obviamente, la chica no lo ha expresado así. Pero no es difícil deducirlo de su relato"

"No te preguntaré si fue forzada, por que es algo sobre lo que no tengo dudas", intervino Milena. "Pero eso no te enfurecería del modo que percibo en ti, así que deduzco que el resto de tu relato no va a gustarnos lo más mínimo"

Lisías sonríe, esta vez abiertamente. Quizá el muchacho ya fuera astuto de por sí, pero sin duda la ponzoña de Milena no ha dañado precisamente esa cualidad. Ella no es mucho menos suspicaz que él, más bien al contrario. Una cualidad común a muchas hembras, desde luego, pero de modo más discreto. Milena luce su sagacidad casi con tanta elegancia como luce sus vestidos.

"No, no va a gustaros, pero dejadme que siga mi propio ritmo en esto, o no podré terminar. Estaré destrozando el barco antes de narrar la mitad", replica. Suspira innecesariamente para tranquilizarse, y continúa. "Si, como bien has dicho, fue forzada. Ni siquiera sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pobre criatura"

Leo ruge por toda respuesta. A un criminal como él, ese crimen le parece lo más execrable. Jamás ha tomado por la fuerza a una mujer. Nunca. Ni cuando era un joven mortal, hijo de una nobleza acostumbrada a tomar todo lo que su vista podía alcanzar como si de un derecho de nacimiento se tratara. Es cierto que ya entonces casi ninguna hembra se resistía a sus caprichos. Pero si eso ocurría, se retiraba con elegancia. Al contrario que muchos de sus compañeros de correrías, no encontraba placer en el terror de una mujer. Y sigue sin encontrarlo.

Lisías pasa por alto su furia. Porque la comprende. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo sepa, ambos comparten la misma filosofía. Las mujeres deben ser respetadas. La vida nace de ellas, e incluso un vampiro necesita que la vida siga.

"Pero aunque el Cardenal debe ser castigado por su crimen, no es culpable de todo lo demás. No ha sido su estado lo que casi provoca la muerte de Artemisa, sino su curiosidad"

"Eso encaja, desde luego", reconoce Leo. Saber que Lisías aprobará el castigo que piensa dedicarle al Cardenal, lo tranquiliza. "¿Qué fue lo que vio?"

Lisías hace una larga pausa. Y finalmente, tras asegurarse de que su voz sonará controlada, mesurada, responde.

"A uno de los nuestros"


	15. Revelaciones

Hola

**Hola**

**En primer lugar, perdón por el retraso, pero mi ordenador decidió morirse. Me ha llevado días resucitarlo. Para conseguir vuestro perdón, este episodio es bastante largo. :)**

**He visto que habéis actualizado vuestras historias, y prometo leerlas esta noche, mañana por la mañana a más tardar, pero primero quería colgar este capítulo. Ya he tardado demasiado. (Artemisa, ya vi que hiciste la historia basada en "Llamas…", estoy deseando leerla!!)**

**Bueno, si me llega la inspiración, colgaré alguna historia con vosotras, Kara y Shiniga, porque quiero escribir algo más sobre Lyosha, antes de… (tachán) empezar con la segunda parte de "Llamas en la noche", que ya está prácticamente escrita.**

**Artemisa, respira hondo. En este capítulo te doy un respiro (bueno, un respiro con respecto a Lisías…) pero en el siguiente… jeje…**

**Capítulo 14. Revelaciones.**

Un pesado silencio se extiende por la pequeña reunión, mientras Leo y Milena analizan las palabras de Lisías. Las asimilan, y las sopesan. Lisías espera. Sabe que va a haber preguntas, objeciones. Y hasta sabe cuáles serán. Pero él tiene todas las respuestas. Maldito si no.

"Eso no tiene sentido", protesta Milena.

"No, no lo tiene. Si uno de los nuestros quisiera matarla, no habría fallado", interviene Leo.

"Si, así es", acepta Lisías. "A menos que no quiera matarla"

"¿Qué no quiera...?", empieza Leo.

De pronto, se interrumpe bruscamente, y mira a Lisías. En su mirada hay suspicacia, curiosidad. Y Lisías sonríe para sus adentros. Ya lo tiene. Tal y como había esperado, el muchacho se ha dado cuenta.

"Espera un momento", murmura Leo. "Tú sabes quien es"

No es una pregunta, y Lisías felicita interiormente al chico por su suspicacia. Aunque no lo halagará en voz alta. Es demasiado joven para recibir halagos de alguien como él.

"Si. Y llevo mucho tiempo deseando encontrármelo"

"Eso me suena a larga historia", sonríe Leo. "Y tiempo es lo que nos sobra, así que..."

Lisías sonríe – esta vez abiertamente – y se dispone a narrar un secreto largamente guardado. Suspira, poniendo en orden sus recuerdos, al tiempo que toma asiento frente a su expectante público.

"Todos cometemos errores. Incluso yo. Y Filipo fue uno de mis errores más sonados", empieza. "Era el humano más hermoso que jamás he visto. Y actué, en contra de mis principios, de forma impulsiva, movido únicamente por el deseo de no perder para siempre la visión de tan bella criatura"

Al decir estas palabras, mira directamente a Leonardo. Y en cierto modo, es por él por quien cuenta todos los detalles de la historia, que de otro modo podría haber callado. Pero conoce al chico. Sabe como piensa, como actúa. Y tarde o temprano cometerá un error similar al suyo. Es demasiado impulsivo, demasiado seguro de si mismo como para no hacerlo. Algo en su fuero interno le dice que jamás podrá equivocarse, como se lo decía a él hace siglos. Y errará, caerá y se levantará, pero sus errores le perseguirán toda la vida, como persiguen a Lisías los suyos. Si narrando su historia puede hacer que el chico se lo piense dos veces antes de equivocarse, dará el tiempo por bien empleado.

Leonardo le sostiene la mirada, comprendiendo sus intenciones. Y con una media sonrisa, asiente, incitándolo a continuar.

"Si alguna vez ha habido un mortal poco adecuado para recibir nuestro veneno, ese ha debido de ser Filipo. Es demasiado arrogante, demasiado inconsciente. Y demasiado ambicioso. Oh, no critico la ambición. Nosotros tres sabemos bien lo que es la ambición. Y es un sentimiento positivo, sin duda. Pero la ambición de Filipo no es sana, no es honrada o noble. Su avidez de poder es insaciable, y siempre pretende lograrlo por el camino más fácil"

Leo gruñe, irritado. Justo la clase de actitud que desprecia. Él es ambicioso. Demasiado ambicioso para una criatura tan joven, pero sabe que hay cosas que llevan su tiempo. Reconocimientos que es difícil alcanzar. Sabe lo que quiere, y está convencido de lograrlo, pero también sabe que aún deberá luchar muchas batallas, resolver muchas dificultades antes de alcanzar el poder que anhela. El poder que Lisías ya posee. Y por eso, odia a quienes toman atajos. A quienes son incapaces de pelear por lo que desean, y buscan el modo de alcanzarlo por caminos oscuros, innobles.

Lisías sonríe brevemente ante su gruñido.

"No todos somos hombres de honor", suspira.

"No, de eso no hay duda", masculla Leo.

Y lo sabe. No hay duda de eso. A pesar de su juventud, ya son muchas las historias que puede contar. No todos los neófitos han tenido la suerte de tener un tutor como Milena, o de ser conscientes de lo que pueden o deben hacer. Y muchos de ellos, han tenido la mala fortuna de enfrentarse a él, buscando ganarse un nombre… Y han muerto en el intento.

"Sabía que traería problemas. Lo supe desde el primer momento", aclara Lisías. "Pero es difícil acabar con tus creaciones, y decidí dejar la tarea en manos de otro. Ese fue mi primer error"

"Todos cometemos ese tipo de errores, Lisías", interviene Milena.

"Por supuesto. Pero yo estaba convencido de que alguien acabaría con él. No es demasiado listo, ni demasiado fuerte a pesar de que es mi veneno el que corre por sus venas. Y lo dejé pasar. Lo subestimé, y ese fue mi segundo error", hace una pausa, maldiciéndose interiormente por su falta de previsión. Y continúa, apenas en un susurro. "Filipo encontró un modo de lograr poder. De conseguir cumplir sus sueños más perversos. Se alió con un mortal"

"¿Con un mortal? ¿Y qué demonios podría darle un mortal?", interrumpe Leo, casi escandalizado.

Milena posa una mano tranquilizadora sobre su muslo, y lo mira con expresión paciente. Es fácil olvidar que hay muchas cosas que Leo debe aprender. Suspira.

"No un mortal cualquiera, querido", aclara Milena, mirando hacia Lisías, quien sonríe, animándola a seguir. "Ya te he hablado de la casta de los brujos. Y ya has conocido a algún cazador"

Leo asiente. Odia la magia y a quienes la practican, y convertirse en cazador de brujos era una idea tentadora. Uno de los Antiguos, conocido de Milena, incluso intentó atraerlo para sí, para educarlo en ese trabajo. Pero cuando supo que con eso tendría que renunciar a la idea de poseer su propio clan, rechazó el ofrecimiento. Aún así, sigue despreciando a esa casta de medio mortales, medio quién sabe que. Y admira y respeta a quienes renuncian a todo por librar a los demás de esa peste.

"¿Se alió con un brujo?", pregunta, sin molestarse en disimular el tono de repugnancia en su voz. "¿Y ningún cazador se ha molestado en enseñarle lo poco adecuado de esa idea?"

"Se oculta bien. Ese es sin duda su talento. Yo mismo perdí su pista hace tiempo, y siempre he estado muy atento a sus evoluciones, créeme"

"Pero, ¿porqué Artemisa, porqué el Cardenal?", interviene Milena.

Lisías rechina los dientes. Esa parte de la historia es la peor.

"El Cardenal persigue con mucha saña lo oculto. Y cuando un hombre persigue algo con tanto denuedo, a menudo tiene la mala fortuna de ver satisfechos sus deseos. Filipo y su… compinche, se vieron atraídos por el deseo del Cardenal. Y decidieron utilizarlo. Supieron de sus debilidades, de sus pequeños pecados, y vieron la oportunidad que llevan años esperando"

Milena jadea. Ha comprendido las palabras de Lisías, y lo que significan, y entiende al fin la situación de Artemisa. Lisías asiente.

"Veo que te das cuenta, Milena, querida"

Leo los mira, sin comprender, empezando a perder la paciencia. Lisías sonríe. Es evidente que el muchacho odia lo que no conoce, lo que no comprende. Y está a punto de estallar.

"En ciertas tradiciones, los niños abren puertas", explica Lisías. "Y los niños como el que Artemisa lleva en su seno, son aún más apreciados. Hijo del incesto, hijo del poder. Un bocado muy tentador para un Bokor. Y para un vampiro sin escrúpulos"

Milena ruge, y se pone en pie, furiosa. Leo la mira, confuso, pero Lisías sabe muy bien a que se debe su ira, y guarda silencio.

"Nos han utilizado", masculla ella al fin.

"Si", confirma Lisías. "El Cardenal estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de la muchacha para esconder su 'indiscreción'. Y mandó asaltarla, como ya habéis supuesto. Pero fue Filipo quien la libró de sus atacantes, y la dejó junto a tu casa. Él sabe lo que eres, por supuesto. Probablemente ha oído hablar de ti, y supuso que si alguien podía defenderla y mantenerla fuera de la vista del Cardenal hasta que naciera el cachorro serías tú. Pero no contó con que escaparais. Y mandó a sus criaturas a acabar con vosotros. Evidentemente, querida, no te conocía tan bien como pensaba. Ni tampoco a tu joven guerrero"

"Voy a matarlo", intervino Leo en tono ligero. Con la misma indiferencia con la que un mortal informaría de su intención de tomar un baño.

"Y yo te ayudaré. Pero necesitaremos a alguien más. No pienso permitir que escape el Bokor. Y sólo un cazador puede hacer bien ese trabajo"

"Y yo conozco al cazador perfecto", sonríe Milena.

"Espero que no estés hablando de ese imbécil de Menelao", gruñó Leo. "No lo soporto, y lo sabes"

Milena se vuelve rápidamente hacia Leo, y lo taladra con la mirada. ¿Cuándo, en el nombre de todos los infiernos, aprenderá a mantener la boca cerrada? Ella tampoco soporta a Menelao. Su arrogancia la enferma, y hay muchas más cosas de él que Leo ignora y que hacen que lo desprecie hasta un punto difícilmente soportable. Pero él es demasiado joven para hacer ese tipo de comentarios sobre un antiguo. Y esa falta de contención ya lo ha puesto en situaciones comprometidas en el pasado.

Leo percibe su mirada, y se limita a encogerse de hombros. Desde su punto de vista, no hay nada que no deba decirse, siempre que estés dispuesto a repetirlo delante del interesado, y a defenderlo con la fuerza de tus brazos, si es preciso. Y hay muy pocas cosas que no entren para él en esas dos categorías.

Milena está a punto de lanzarle un airado discurso sobre su falta de educación, cuando las carcajadas de Lisías la interrumpen… Y la sorprenden.

"Aunque no puedo aprobar tu falta de contención, no puedo por menos que estar de acuerdo contigo, muchacho. Menelao es un auténtico imbécil", ríe. "Espero que no pensaras en él, querida"

"No", responde Milena, aún aturdida por la reacción de Lisías. "En realidad, pensaba en uno de sus antiguos pupilos. Un joven muy prometedor. Tan prometedor que Menelao lo echó de su lado. Y apenas ha cumplido los dos siglos", termina, rechinando los dientes.

Lisías asiente. Ya conoce la historia, y ha escuchado hablar de ese joven en particular. Y es difícil que Lisías preste oídos a las historias sobre los jóvenes. Apenas empiezan a interesarle cuando llegan a una edad en la que se presupone que sobrevivirán. Hacerlo antes, lo considera una pérdida de tiempo. No merece la pena interesarse por un neófito que probablemente no llegará a vivir lo suficiente como para ser considerado algo más que una "gran promesa". Son demasiados los que se quedan en el camino.

"Sé a quien te refieres. Menelao no podía aceptar que llegara a hacerle sombra. Aunque vaticino que no ha conseguido evitarlo con su abandono. ¿Puedes contactar con él?"

"Casualmente, hace un par de semanas vino a visitarme", sonríe Milena.

Leo se vuelve velozmente hacia ella. Los celos no son precisamente su mejor virtud, y ella lo sabe. Ríe divertida al notar su mirada.

"Tranquilo, querido. Él también ha oído hablar de ti, y te aseguro que no ha hecho ni dicho nada que puedas considerar como una ofensa. Sólo quería presentarme sus respetos, y advertirme que estará en la ciudad. Una deferencia muy grata en un hombre tan joven"

"Ya", masculla Leo. "Como Androcles"

"Ni punto de comparación, querido", replica Milena, soltando la carcajada. Al ver la mirada interesada de Lisías se apresura a explicarse. "Androcles siente un profundo afecto por mí. Y a mi muchacho no le hizo ninguna gracia descubrirlo"

"Afecto", rezonga Leo, mientras Lisías ríe entre dientes, con expresión atónita. "Ahora lo llaman 'afecto'. Lo que hay que oír"

"El caso es…", continúa Milena, ignorando los murmullos de Leo. "…que este jovencito saltó sobre él como un gato salvaje"

"Y lo hubiera matado si no te hubieras interpuesto. No tiene el más mínimo respeto"

"Increíble", ríe Lisías. "Un neófito mostrándole los colmillos a Androcles. Sería digno de verse"

"Oh, si. Ya lo creo", replica Milena. Y aunque se esfuerza en mantener un tono severo, es evidente que el arrebato de su joven pupilo la llena de orgullo.

"Espero que ese no sea el caso con el joven cazador. No quiero peleas en momentos inoportunos"

"No ha sido el caso", sonríe Milena. "Evidentemente, buscaba algo más que saludarme, pero simplemente porque la reputación de mis chicas es excelente. Y después de dos noches, la suya entre ellas también"

Leo gruñe de nuevo, y Milena vuelve a reír.

"Tranquilo, querido. Aún así, te echaban de menos", sonríe Milena, recibiendo un nuevo gruñido ininteligible por toda respuesta. "Tengo su dirección en Siena. Enviaré un mensajero a buscarlo en cuanto lleguemos"

Lisías asiente, con un brillo peculiar en su mirada.

"Esto va a ser interesante. Y ahora, si me disculpáis…"

Leo ríe entre dientes, y lo observa caminar lentamente en dirección hacia el camarote de la mortal, como si le supusiera un gran esfuerzo, una profunda lucha interna. Milena sigue la dirección de su mirada, y lo observa inquisitiva. Leo vuelve a reír. Una risa maliciosa, divertida. Estrecha a Milena entre sus brazos, y hunde la cabeza entre sus cabellos, buscando la suave piel de su cuello.

"Vamos dentro, querida. Y te hablaré de ciertas 'reclamaciones' que no tardarán en ser expresadas"


	16. Interludio

Hola

_Vale, antes de que digáis nada. Este no es exactamente un capítulo, así que no vale quejarse por que es muy cortito. Esta noche o mañana por la mañana colgaré el capítulo quince, que si es un capítulo de verdad, y bastante largo._

_Pero esta mañana me levanté con este "interludio" en la cabeza, y no pude resistirme a ponerlo en papel y colgarlo. Me parecía interesante saber de los pensamientos de Lisías, y la verdad, me gusta como quedó. _

_Ocurre justo después de la charla con Milena y Leo, así que si no lo colgaba ahora, ya podía olvidarme de él. Así que bueno… Ya me diréis que os parece._

**Interludio.**

La observa.

Sentado a los pies de su cama, mira su perfil. Sus labios carnosos, su nariz pequeña, perfecta. Sus pupilas agitándose inquietas bajo los párpados, sin duda soñando. Unos sueños que él añora, que lleva añorando toda su larga existencia.

Su mirada recorre su cuerpo. La suave curva de sus hombros, las delicadas formas de mujer que se insinúan bajo la manta. El modo en que ésta asciende y desciende al ritmo de su respiración. Casi sin darse cuenta, sincroniza su propio aliento al ritmo del de la joven.

Inspirar, expirar.

Un ejercicio fútil para intentar olvidar porque está ahí.

Inspirar, expirar.

La muchacha se agita en sueños y uno de sus pies escapa de la manta. Blanco, suave, perfecto. Con una fina vena latiendo en el empeine. Tentadora, fascinante. Provocativa.

Inspirar, expirar.

Olvidar, evitar y escapar. Eso desea. Pero no puede. Cada fibra de su ser lo incita a quedarse contemplando el maravilloso espectáculo del sueño. Y desearía poder entrar en sus pensamientos. Saber que la agita, que motiva su espejismo onírico.

Inspirar, expirar.

Esto no puede ser. No puede perder su valioso tiempo observando a una mortal agitarse entre las sábanas. Un pensamiento fugaz, que se apresura a descartar, le asalta como un aguijón. ¿Cómo sería deslizarse entre esas sábanas, sentir el calor de su cuerpo cálido y vivo contra el suyo, gélido, muerto?

Inspirar, expirar, inspirar...

Al infierno. Pensar en la respiración no sirve. Concentrarse en el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones es inútil. Su pensamiento procesa en muchos planos. Y en la mayor parte de ellos está la chica. Tomarla sería un error imperdonable.

Pero… Hacerla suya sería tan fácil. Ella no se resistiría, eso es innegable. Las humanas jamás se resisten a las demandas de su especie. Los mortales temen a los vampiros, pero su aspecto les fascina, les seduce. Les hace olvidar todos sus principios.

Si. Tomarla sería muy fácil. Pero no es sólo tomarla lo que desea. Y eso es lo que no puede aceptar. Filipo escogió bien. La chica es fascinante. Hay en ella algo extraño, algo diferente, poco común. No es sólo su inocencia, o su belleza. Es algo oscuro, poderoso. Y un hombre tan acostumbrado al poder como él no puede rendirse tan fácilmente.

Irritado, se levanta de la silla y abandona la habitación. Si el joven protegido de Milena pudiera leer sus pensamientos, se reiría a carcajadas. Y él tendría que matarlo por su falta de respeto, aunque duda mucho que pudiera deshacerse de un joven tan prometedor. Esta nueva generación es realmente interesante.

Si. Esos pensamientos están mejor. Piensa en el futuro, piensa en tus responsabilidades. Piensa en la misión. Olvida a esa criatura que yace en un lecho casi virginal, ajena a todo, ajena a tu mirada.

Pero… Es tan deliciosa. Tan delicada. Imagina sus dedos recorriendo la suave piel de su cuello, sus labios besando su rostro, anhelando su cuerpo. Enseñándole lo que puede ser un placer que le fue negado, robado por la crueldad de su 'tío'. Oh, si. Él podría enseñarle lo que es el placer. Hacer que gozara entre sus brazos como sólo puede hacerlo un hombre que ha vivido milenios. Pero no lo hará. No le arrebatará eso también.

O tal vez sí.

El joven Leonardo sabe mucho del placer. De cuando un hombre desea a una hembra. Y ha visto el deseo en él antes incluso que él mismo. Si no hubiera empezado ya a apreciarlo, le habría arrancado las entrañas cuando habló de sus 'reclamaciones'. No va a reclamarla. No_ puede_ reclamarla.

Y lo mejor para todos será que se mantenga alejado de ella. Si. Eso es lo que hará. Mantenerse lejos de ella.

Camina tres pasos en dirección a su camarote. Se detiene. Y con un gruñido airado, insatisfecho, vuelve a la estancia en la que descansa Artemisa, y sigue contemplando su sueño.

Inspirar, expirar.

--

**PD: Y eso es todo… La inspiración no dio para más. **

**Por cierto, gracias por los reviews, como siempre. **

**Y sí, Kara, colgaré la segunda parte de "Llamas en la noche" en cuanto acabe con esta. Ya esta prácticamente lista. Pronto podrás leer más acerca de tu querido Lyosha jeje. Y sobre Leo, y Nadya, y un montón de personajes nuevos que espero que os gusten.**

**Artemisa… SI ME PASÓ ALGO!! LLEVO DÍAS SIN ORDENADOR, ¿TE PARECE POCO? Jajajaja… Aggg… Casi me da un infarto, palabra.**

**(Jo, como me gusta que me digan que extrañan mis escritos. ¿Puedes repetirlo? ¿Unos dos millones de veces?)**


	17. Tadeo

Hola

**Oh!! Muchas gracias por repetirme tantas veces que me extrañáis. Joooo, que bonito!! Snif… (Adu ta emocionada…)**

**Bueno (Adu recupera la compostura como puede). En compensación a lo cortito que fue el capi pasado, este es muy largo. Espero no cansaros.**

**Artemisa… **

**Prepara el respirador.**

**Y la inyección de adrenalina.**

**Y las palas de reanimación.**

**Y el teléfono de urgencias.**

**J eje.**

**Capítulo 15. Tadeo.**

"Nos reuniremos en casa del cazador, entonces"

Lisías intenta que la irritación no sea evidente en su voz. Tres largos días de travesía, tres largos días soleados, escondiéndose durante el día, y torturándose durante la noche observando a la muchacha mientras duerme. Por fortuna, sus compañeros de travesía percibieron su ánimo poco comunicativo, e incluso el joven Leonardo con su incontenible lengua se mantuvo alejado de él.

Realmente, no necesita enviar los mensajes que ha dicho a sus acompañantes. Ni buscar a ningún contacto. Y no le llevará más de diez minutos conseguir un buen caballo. Excusas. Estúpidas excusas. Porque en realidad, lo único que necesita es alejarse unas horas. Estar a solas con sus pensamientos, ponerlos en orden. Así que dejará que lleguen a la casa del cazador y lo pongan al corriente, y esperará a que todo esté planeado y decidido para acercarse.

Se despide con un gesto distraído, intentando no mirar a nadie en particular. Pero aún así percibe los sentimientos. La reprobación de Milena, la irónica diversión de Leonardo… Y el peor de todos: la tristeza de Artemisa.

Pero, ¿qué puede importarle al fin y al cabo? No es más que una mortal. Sólo una insignificante mortal.

Leo lo observa mientras se aleja, con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en su rostro. Sacude la cabeza, y toma con suavidad a Artemisa entre sus brazos, montándola a lomos de 'Viento'. Aunque preferiría que cabalgara con Milena en esta ocasión. Hay dos días de viaje hasta Siena, y la muchacha no se quedará callada, de eso está seguro. Y esta vez él no tiene ningunas ganas de responder a sus preguntas. Con un suspiro, salta a lomos del semental, y lo arrea rumbo al camino, seguido muy de cerca por Milena.

Tal y como esperaba, las preguntas no tardaron en llegar. Apenas habían cabalgado unos kilómetros, cuando sintió a la muchacha removerse inquieta en sus brazos. Poco después alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"¿Lisías me odia?", pregunta, disimulando su tristeza, que Leo puede oler a leguas.

Leo ríe entre dientes. Ella lo mira, casi ofendida.

"¿Por qué iba a odiarte, querida?"

"Bueno...", Artemisa enrojece. Toda esa sangre acumulada en sus mejillas. Delicioso. "La primera noche fue tan amable conmigo… Y después no volvió a hablarme. Ni volví a verlo en todo el viaje"

Leo suspira. Probablemente Lisías le arranque las tripas por esto, pero ya se preocupará por él cuando llegue el momento.

"No importa que tú no lo vieras, querida. Lo importante es que él si te vio a ti"

Artemisa abre los ojos de par en par.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Hazme caso, querida. No necesitas detalles. Te basta con saber que algunos hombres necesitan tiempo para darse cuenta hasta de lo evidente", sonríe.

Artemisa analiza sus palabras, esperanzada. Pero probablemente, Leo se equivoque. Si, sin duda se equivoca. Decide cambiar de tema, al menos hasta que pueda ver a Lisías, y confirmarlo cara a cara.

"Tampoco ha querido decirme qué sois"

"Y yo tampoco voy a decir nada", replica Leo, en tono severo. "Anda, intenta dormir un poco. Aún hay mucho camino hasta Siena"

Las secas respuestas de Leo, y las no mucho más amables de Milena tras la primera parada descansar y para refrescar a los caballos, la hicieron encerrarse en un silencio tímido durante el resto del viaje. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Siena, Artemisa está agotada de cabalgar, agotada del silencio y, sobre todo, agotada de pensar. De darle vueltas a su vida, a su situación, a sus escasos recuerdos rescatados por Lisías no se sabe como. Y a sus sentimientos. Sobre todo ha pensado en sus sentimientos. Y sus conclusiones la asustan.

A lo lejos se distingue una gran casa, escondida entre densos árboles. Leo detiene a 'Viento', y descabalga con un ágil salto.

"Espera aquí", ordena, aproximándose a la yegua de Milena, que se acerca trotando hacia ellos. "Ya debe saber que estamos aquí. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?"

Milena descabalga ágilmente, y observa la casa antes de volverse hacia Leo.

"Sería inútil esconderla. Yo puedo olerla a leguas. Para vosotros es aún más intenso. Sabe de sobra que está aquí"

"Pues acabemos con esto, entonces", decide Leo, agarrando las riendas de 'Viento', y guiándolo hacia la casa.

Cuando estaban apenas a unas decenas de metros, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre fuerte, de largos cabellos blanquecinos, y tan hermoso como la más bella de las hembras. Su cuerpo es el de un guerrero, pero su rostro es amable, delicado, casi femenino. Aguarda unos segundos en la puerta, y finalmente se dirige hacia el grupo caminando con grandes y decididas zancadas.

"Milena, querida. Qué agradable sorpresa"

Con una hermosa sonrisa tiene los brazos hacia ella. Milena responde de inmediato, apoyando sus manos en los inmensos hombros del hombre, aceptando su innecesaria ayuda. Sin esfuerzo, él rodea su esbelta cintura con sus grandes manos y la baja de la yegua.

"Veremos si te sigue pareciendo una grata sorpresa cuando escuches el motivo de nuestra visita", sonríe.

"El motivo es indiferente, querida", sonríe galante. "Lo importante es que estáis aquí. ¿Sería muy arriesgado suponer que tú eres Leonardo?"

"¿Quién sino?", replica Leo, situándose junto a Milena, en ademán posesivo.

Tiende una mano hacia el hombre, observándolo con curiosidad. Sus gestos son afectados, exagerados, pero hay algo en sus ojos que le dice que no se toma esa pose demasiado en serio. Y hay algo más. Algo torturado… y peligroso. Y eso le agrada. Se estrechan las manos con firmeza, y sólo entonces Tadeo se vuelve hacia la humana.

"¿Y la pequeña dama?", inquiere.

"El motivo de nuestra visita", responde Leo.

"Interesante", murmura, sus ojos carmesí convertidos en dos finas líneas.

Se acerca a la muchacha, observándola, sin hacer ningún gesto brusco, que pueda provocar una pelea. Ha oído hablar mucho del pupilo de Milena y, aunque no le teme, no siente ningún deseo de embarcarse en un combate contra él. Algo capta su atención, y frunce el ceño. Al parecer, Milena tenía razón. Probablemente el motivo de su visita vaya a enfurecerlo.

Aunque la hermosa Milena es la mayor, Tadeo es lo suficientemente astuto como para dirigirse a Leonardo. Eso evitará problemas entre ellos. Es un hombre demasiado consciente de lo que vale. No se ganará su confianza ignorándolo como mandaría el protocolo. Y si sus sospechas se confirman, la confianza entre ellos será fundamental. Además, a él nunca le ha interesado demasiado el maldito protocolo. Al menos desde que su propio tutor lo abandonó.

"¿Me permites?", pregunta, señalando a la muchacha.

Leo se aparta al momento, inclinando la cabeza en un signo de aceptación. El hombre es más antiguo que él. No mucho, quizá sólo unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que encuentra a alguien de su misma antigüedad que consideraría un digno adversario. No le hace falta verlo luchar para decidirlo. Es el modo en que se mueve, en que sus ojos estudian el entorno, en su silenciosa e indiferente alerta. En la forma en que utiliza sus manos, a todas luces acostumbradas a llevar una espada. Es la clase de hombre que uno preferiría tener en su bando. Y eso también le agrada.

Ha ayudado a Artemisa a descender del caballo, y la observa con curiosidad. Después, muy despacio, sus dedos se cierran en torno al medallón que lleva al cuello. Lo estudia con el ceño fruncido, y finalmente suspira.

"¿Podrías quitarte esa joya, querida?"

Artemisa duda, mira a sus amigos en busca de una respuesta, de alguna indicación. Milena asiente, y ella lleva las manos a su cuello deslizando la cadena por su cabeza. Después deja el medallón en la mano extendida de Tadeo.

"¿Dónde lo has conseguido?"

"Yo… no lo sé", responde Artemisa, intimidada por su presencia. Y por su belleza.

Hace tiempo que considera que todos los amigos de Milena, incluida ella misma, comparten alguna extraña mutación que los vuelve fuertes, poderosos e increíblemente resistentes. Jamás los ve cansados, jamás los oye lamentarse de dolores o estirar sus músculos. Jamás los ha visto dormir. Pero al parecer, esa mutación también los hace a todos increíblemente hermosos. Nunca había conocido a tanta gente bella. Este hombre pasaría por una mujer, por una hermosa mujer, de no ser por la fortaleza de su cuerpo. Y su voz… Estaría horas escuchando su voz.

"No recuerda casi nada de su pasado. Cuando la encontramos, ya llevaba ese medallón. ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te resulta familiar?", pregunta Milena, interrumpiendo el flujo de sus pensamientos.

"Ya lo creo que sí", murmura Tadeo, sus ojos clavados en la pequeña joya con absoluta concentración. Finalmente suspira, y esboza una sonrisa amable, volviendo a su habitual afectación. "Si no te importa, querida, lo guardaré yo por un tiempo"

Y sin aguardar su permiso desliza el medallón por su poderoso cuello. En él, casi parece una gargantilla.

"Y ahora, permitidme que os ofrezca mi hospitalidad. Si sois tan amables de seguirme a mi humilde morada…"

Sin más los guía a través del camino, hacia la gran casa. Su aspecto exterior es sobrio, sin ornamentos, y Leo no puede evitar pensar que apenas encaja con el afectado y cuidadoso aspecto de su propietario. Sujeta distraídamente las riendas de los caballos a la anilla colocada a tal efecto a unos metros de la puerta, y tras acariciar la testuz de 'Viento', sigue al grupo al interior.

Y deja escapar un fuerte silbido.

"¿Humilde?", murmura con ironía.

El interior de la casa es exquisito. No hay en él un solo mueble, un solo objeto decorativo que Leo desapruebe. Cualquiera de ellos es hermoso y encaja perfectamente en un conjunto que, de ser otro el decorador, habría resultado excesivo o de mal gusto. Sus ojos, bien entrenados para reconocer la buena artesanía, se posan en un pesado escritorio, sutilmente tallado. Lo recorre con sus dedos con delicadeza, casi con reverencia. Finalmente, se vuelve hacia Tadeo, que lo observa con sonriente curiosidad.

"Castaño. Y si no me equivoco, lo has traído de tu tierra. Reconozco el estilo de sus artesanos. Y la forma de tratar la madera. Es muy hermoso"

La sonrisa de Tadeo se vuelve más amplia, más franca.

"Que agradable sorpresa", sonríe "Había oído hablar de ti, por supuesto. De tu prometedor futuro. De tu astucia", hace un gesto con la mano, desechando esas ideas, como si lo que va a decir a continuación fuera mil veces más importante. Y pese a lo que pueda ser la norma en su mundo, para él lo es. "Pero nadie se había molestado en advertirme que además eras un hombre culto"

"Soy un pozo de sorpresas", sonríe Leo.

Empieza a sentir una profunda corriente de simpatía por el cazador. Un adicto a la belleza como él, siempre aprecia esa cualidad en otros.

"No me importaría comprobarlo. Con tu aprobación, por supuesto, Milena querida. Sería una estupidez mantenerte alejada de ese asunto", comenta con intención.

Leo ríe a carcajadas, divertido por la proposición, mientras Milena sacude la cabeza.

"Tenemos cosas más importantes que resolver que tu lujuria, Tadeo"

"No alcanzo a imaginar que puede ser más importante", replica en tono afectado, falsamente confuso.

"Tranquilo, amigo, a mi eso me ocurre a menudo. Pero ya sabes como son las hembras. Primero la responsabilidad, después el placer"

Tadeo suspira exageradamente, señalando un grupo de cómodas sillas instaladas junto al fuego. Milena guía a Artemisa hacia ellas, ayudándola a tomar asiento. La muchacha debe descansar cuanto antes. Y comer algo nutritivo. Después de asegurarse de que está cómodamente instalada, toma asiento a su vez, mirando a los hombres con expresión burlona.

"Si no fueran tan bellas, tan suaves y confortables, las detestaría. Le quitan toda la diversión a la vida. Pero por desgracia, no puedo vivir sin ellas", vuelve a suspirar Tadeo, mirando hacia Leo.

"Ni con ellas, amigo, ni con ellas", ríe, terminando el chiste.

Tadeo sonríe, socarrón. Él también empieza a apreciar al joven. Milena los mira con un fingido aire reprobador.

"En fin, supongo que ha llegado el momento de dejar el tema"

"Pero volverás sobre él más adelante, espero", sonríe Leo.

"No te quepa duda, mi querido amigo, es un tema que me entusiasma", replica velozmente. "En fin, habladme de la pequeña dama entonces, y de su… pequeña indiscreción", concluye, tomando asiento con elegancia.

Durante largo rato, Milena y Leo desgranan la historia. De cómo las chicas encontraron a Artemisa, desangrándose y al borde de la muerte. De cómo Leo supo quien era. De su huída y su encuentro con los demonios… Y de su visita a Lisías.

"¿Es el olor de Lisías entonces el que llevamos percibiendo desde hace diez minutos?", pregunta Tadeo, enarcando las cejas. "Es un honor, desde luego. Pero preferiría que aceptara mi hospitalidad. Hay un par de puntos que puedo aclarar, y me gustaría hacerlo cara a cara"

"Lisías sigue su propio ritmo, Tadeo", suspira Milena.

"Y quizá aceleraríamos ese ritmo si llevaras a Artemisa a descansar, querida", murmura Leo, apenas un susurro, tan bajo que Artemisa no capta ni una palabra. Y que confía en que Lisías no haya percibido.

Milena asiente, y se pone en pie frente a Artemisa, ayudándola a incorporarse.

"Utiliza cualquiera de las habitaciones de arriba, Milena. Todas son muy confortables", sugiere Tadeo. Cuando las mujeres suben las escaleras, se vuelve hacia Leonardo. "Tendremos que buscar algo de comida humana para ella. Algo de carne le vendrá bien"

"Si. Y quizá algunos huevos o leche. Su sangre está demasiado licuada", asiente Leo.

"Podremos ir al mercado después de solucionar este asunto", comenta Tadeo, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta. "Me alegro de que esté aquí, vamos a necesitarlo", murmura casi para sí mismo.

Lisías entra en la casa, e intercambian las cortesías de rigor. Poco después, ya están los cuatro reunidos junto al fuego. Lisías observa al grupo, y percibe la ansiedad en el cazador por debajo de esa capa de indiferencia casi perfecta. Sabe que sus compañeros de viaje no le han contado su parte de la historia, así que probablemente su ansiedad se deba a la falta de respuestas. Suspira, dispuesto a confesarse de nuevo.

"Tendrás algunas preguntas…", comienza.

"En absoluto", lo interrumpe el cazador. "Esto ya me ha dado todas las respuestas que necesitaba", dice, arrancando el medallón de su cuello y arrojándolo sobre la mesa.

La luz de la chimenea arranca destellos dorados de la imagen, que giran hipnóticas sobre la pulida superficie de madera. Todos los ojos se clavan en ella. Excepto los de Tadeo. Los suyos observan el suelo, ciegos, perdidos en las imágenes de sus recuerdos.

"¿Lo habías visto antes?", pregunta al fin Lisías.

"No. Pero se muy bien lo que es. Y precisamente por eso puedo decirte que en esto hay implicados, entre otros, uno de los más poderosos bokor, y un no muerto. Podéis quedaros con todo lo demás, pero el bokor es mío", añade, tras una pausa.

"No tengo ningún inconveniente", replica Leo. "Pero, dinos, ¿cómo sabes eso?"

"Soy un hombre curioso", responde Tadeo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Y mi…", una sombra de dolor que se apresura a disimular, cruza su rostro. "Mi creador disponía de una extensa biblioteca. Todos sus volúmenes se referían a mi trabajo, y yo siempre he sido un ávido lector. En uno de esos manuscritos encontré referencias a ese medallón. Sirve para invocar, retener y controlar. Pero se necesita a un brujo de gran poder, y mucha preparación. La sangre de un hombre ungido de poder místico, la corrupción de una doncella, el sacrificio del fruto de un doble incesto…Y el veneno de uno de los nuestros"

"Estupendo", masculla Lisías. "Y con eso invocarán, ¿qué?", pregunta Lisías.

Tadeo se encoge de hombros una vez más.

"No lo sé. Hay una gran confusión y contradicción entre todos los textos que he consultado. Pero todos concuerdan en que es algo de gran poder, que traerá dolor y sufrimiento. Guerra y destrucción… Ya sabéis, toda esa palabrería mística que se suele usar para decir que el maldito brujo conseguirá dominar el mundo a sangre y fuego. Ahora, ¿alguien puede decirme quién de los nuestros ha sido tan estúpido para aceptar algo así?"

Lisías rechina los dientes, y toma aire varias veces en un inútil gesto para serenarse. Después de una larga pausa, refiere la historia de Filipo. Tadeo asiente, comprensivo.

"Muy bien. Supongo que entonces, el vampiro es tuyo. No podemos cometer errores. Esto no puede volver a las manos equivocadas", termina, señalando el medallón.

"¿Y no bastaría con destruirlo?", pregunta Leo.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?", sonríe Tadeo con sarcasmo. "Adelante. Será divertido. No puedes fundirlo, ni quebrarlo, y si intentas hacerlo desaparecer, encontrará el modo de volver a ella. No. El único modo es romper el círculo. Y como supongo que no querréis matar a la muchacha y al fruto de su vientre, tendremos que acabar con el brujo y, por supuesto, con el renegado"

"Será un placer", masculla Lisías. "Y ahora, quizá podríais ir a hacer esas compras. Y tú podrías acompañarlos, Milena, querida"

Más que una sugerencia, es una orden. No importa que esta no sea su casa. La autoridad de Lisías no entiende de lugares. Se apresuran a ponerse en pie, y salir de la casa. Él los observa perderse en la distancia y, tras un suspiro, asciende casi a regañadientes las escaleras hasta la habitación donde descansa la muchacha.

Artemisa yace en la cama, pálida, desencajada. Se siente débil y mareada, y sólo tiene ganas de aferrarse a la almohada y llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Escucha los pasos ascender las escaleras, y se vuelve, fingiendo dormir. Aunque ya sabe que ese truco no servirá, no puede evitarlo. No está preparada para otra charla misteriosa que termina con alguien subiéndola a un caballo sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, rumbo a Dios sabe donde.

La puerta se abre, y poco después siente un peso en los pies de su cama.

"Sé que estás despierta, querida. Mírame, por favor"

Es imposible resistirse a su voz. Alza la vista, y toda su determinación se esfuma. Los sentimientos que ha intentado esconder durante todo el camino, se agolpan en su garganta, asfixiándola, impidiéndole pensar. Necesita consuelo, necesita cariño. Y necesita la mirada de esos ojos verdes imposiblemente ancianos. Sin saber lo que hace, se arroja en sus brazos, sollozando. Lisías duda un instante, las manos en el aire, indecisas.

Pero siente su calor. El latido de los dos corazones resonando en sus oídos. Su delicioso aroma a mujer. Y una de sus manos se posa en su cintura. La otra, sujeta su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Y una vez más, se pierde en el sorprendente hechizo de sus ojos. Maldice para sus adentros, lucha brevemente consigo mismo, y finalmente se apodera de sus labios con un beso ávido, feroz, al que ella se entrega sin reservas. Esa entrega derrumba hasta la última de sus barreras. Sus manos buscan con ansiedad la piel de la joven, su calor, mientras la empuja con suavidad hasta la almohada. Deja de pensar, de controlarse, de ser quien es. No quiere pensar en brujos ni conjuros. En responsabilidades o sangre. Sólo importa ella y su deliciosa entrega.

Al menos hasta que llegue el alba.


	18. Confesión

Hola

_Soy cruel. ¿Os lo había dicho? Pues es así, soy cruel… Y no tardaréis en comprobarlo…Artemisa… En fin, ¿qué puedo decir…? Quizá…mmm…¿perdón?_

**Capítulo 16. Confesión.**

A medida que se aproximan al pueblo, Leo analiza la situación de la casa de Tadeo, y no puede por menos que apreciar su buen criterio. La localización es perfecta. Apenas a diez minutos del núcleo de población más cercano, pero alejada de miradas indiscretas desde casi cualquier punto. Privacidad y suministros garantizados. Además, es un hermoso hogar. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

"Parece que no hay mercado hoy", comenta, al ver la escasa actividad en el pueblo.

"No, pero no tiene importancia. Sé donde podemos conseguir alimentos para la chica", responde Tadeo.

"Y así le daremos algo más de tiempo a Lisías", sonríe Milena.

Tadeo ríe entre dientes.

"No lo esperaba de él, pero supongo que mientras mantenga los pies en la tierra, no tiene demasiada importancia"

"¿Los pies en la tierra? Bueno, no digo que no pueda hacerse, pero dada la inexperiencia de la dama, yo empezaría con propuestas menos imaginativas", replica Leo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Tadeo suelta una espontánea carcajada, e incluso Milena se permite una sonrisa.

"Bromas aparte, espero que mantenga la cabeza fría"

"No es la calentura de su cabeza la que me preocupa, querida", se burla Tadeo, con un guiño hacia Leo, que responde riendo entre dientes.

"Pues debería preocuparte"

"No veo…", empieza Leo. Pero en seguida se detiene. "Espera. ¿No estarás insinuando…?"

"Los hombres sois idiotas", lo interrumpe Milena. "¿En serio pensabas que todos esas visitas nocturnas, toda esa irritación, todos esos obsesivos silencios se debían únicamente al deseo? Vamos, Leo. Tú menos que nadie deberías pensar eso. ¿Cuándo has renunciado a tener a una mujer a la que simplemente deseas?"

Leo lo considera tan solo un segundo. La respuesta es bien simple. Nunca. Jamás ha renunciado a una hembra por la que sólo sienta deseo. Y jamás ha tenido que hacerlo, como no tendría que hacerlo Lisías. Y menos si esa hembra es humana. Las humanas nunca se resisten a los encantos de su especie. Pero si Milena está en lo cierto, y suele estarlo…

"En ese caso, Lisías debería ponerle remedio cuanto antes", masculla Leo.

"Y así resolvería una parte del problema", interviene Tadeo en tono ligero.

"Eso sería lo que haríais vosotros, claro", replica Milena, con sarcasmo. "Que hábiles"

"¿A qué viene ese tono, querida? No puede mantenerla humana, tal y como están las cosas"

"Sin embargo, creo que eso es exactamente lo que planea hacer"

"Eso no es lógico, Milena. Si está enamorado de ella…", interviene Tadeo. Milena lo interrumpe con brusquedad.

"Precisamente por eso. Si la transforma, ya corre el riesgo de que ella se vuelva contra él, pero eso sucederá dentro de mucho tiempo, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo. Pero si lo hace ahora, como tan genialmente habéis sugerido, tardará dos segundos en perderla"

Los hombres la miran sin comprender. Por más vueltas que le den a sus palabras, no tienen sentido. Si la ama, y quiere mantenerla a su lado, sólo hay un camino. Y todo parece indicar que ella lo aceptará alegremente. De hecho, piensa Leo, si él estuviera en su lugar, ya lo habría hecho. O lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo, mientras ellos no están presentes.

"Aún no lo entendéis, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podéis sobrevivir los hombres siendo tan obtusos? El cachorro, muchachos, el maldito cachorro. Si él la transforma, lo perderá. ¡Y perderá toda oportunidad de tener otro! ¿Creéis que una chica como ella iba a perdonarle algo así?"

No. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Leo sabe que nunca se volverá contra Milena. Por mucho que ella diga, por mucho que la experiencia demuestre lo contrario, algo en lo más profundo de su corazón le dice que siempre la querrá. Quizá no como ahora, quizá no del modo en que un hombre ama a una mujer, pero siempre la considerará "su" Milena.

Pero una cosa es cierta. Aunque esta vida que ella le ha dado tiene sus compensaciones, también tiene sus terribles desventajas. Una es la maldita sed de sangre, claro. Y el ansia de violencia. Pero otra de ellas es el saber que jamás su semilla dará fruto. Que jamás tendrá un hijo más allá de los hijos de su ponzoña. Y si es así para él, no quiere imaginar lo que debe ser para esa pequeña hembra, que ya siente en sus carnes el placer de la maternidad.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Tadeo, Lisías acaricia el rostro de Artemisa, apenas un roce de sus yemas. Está siendo más considerado y paciente que nunca en su larga existencia. Ella es tan pura, tan inocente. Tan delicada. Y él sólo desea amarla. No quiere hacer nada que pueda asustarla, no quiere ir demasiado rápido. Quiere que este sea el primer acercamiento al placer que siempre mereció tener, tan distinto de la agresión de su 'tío' como pueda ser posible. Sus dedos se deslizan hasta el lazo de la camisa de la chica. Lo deshace con delicadeza, y separa la tela, descubriendo su carne. Ella suspira. Se estremece al sentir el roce de sus gélidos dedos. Él se detiene, vacilante, y mira de nuevo su rostro. Las mejillas deliciosamente enrojecidas, los labios entreabiertos, esperando ser besados. Los ojos cerrados. La expresión anhelante…

Y su cabeza vuelve a su lugar, casi con un crujido sonoro. Se separa con suavidad, y vuelve a cubrir el cuerpo de la muchacha, anudando de nuevo los lazos que cierran su camisola. Ella abre los ojos bruscamente, asustada por lo que parece un rechazo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?", susurra.

"Es mejor así", responde, sonriéndole apenas.

Ella enrojece violentamente. Lisías siente su miedo, su dolor. Y le confunde.

"No… ¿No te gusto?", balbucea, segura de la respuesta.

¿Cómo va a gustarle? ¿Qué tiene ella para ofrecerle a alguien como él? Tan hermoso, tan sensato, tan… adulto a pesar de su juventud. Se siente como una criatura insignificante, despreciable… Despreciada. Y las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Sin ser capaz de conjurar ni el más mínimo ápice de orgullo para fingirse ofendida. Leo se equivocaba. Se ha hecho ilusiones estúpidamente. ¡Y a dónde la ha llevado eso!

"Eres la criatura más deseable que jamás he visto, mi dama. Deja de llorar, por favor", susurra Lisías.

"Pero…", lloriquea. Él la interrumpe, posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Esto no puede suceder. No entre tú y yo"

"Entiendo"

"No", replica él, casi bruscamente. "No entiendes nada. Has preguntado qué soy. Y quizá esa no sea la pregunta"

Artemisa se repone. Su curiosidad es más fuerte que ningún otro sentimiento. ¿Va a responderle? ¿Va a saber por fin qué secreto ocultan sus amigos? Lisías se debate consigo mismo. No debería hacer esto, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿quién va a decirle a él lo que puede o no puede hacer? Suspira.

"La pregunta es ¿qué no somos? Y la respuesta, querida, es que no somos humanos. Ninguno de nosotros"

Artemisa abre los ojos de par en par. Es una locura. Es absurdo. Una broma pesada, quizá. Pero si lo piensa bien… Recuerda como Milena la subió a aquel árbol, y cómo lucharon ella y Leo con los monstruos. Recuerda su fuerza, su velocidad. Y también recuerda haber pensado que jamás los ha visto comer. O dormir… Y la idea empieza a parecerle menos ridícula.

"Entonces… ¿Qué sois?"

"Nosferatu, querida. Los no muertos"

"¿Vampiros?", grita, presignándose, alejándose de él, gateando hacia el cabecero de la cama.

Lisías desliza suavemente los dedos hacia ella, apenas la roza, y Artemisa se tranquiliza de inmediato. En ocasiones, ese don suyo es extraordinariamente práctico.

"Tranquila. Nadie va a hacerte daño. ¿Crees que yo lo permitiría? ¿Qué lo permitirían Leo, o Milena?"

Espera su respuesta, inquieto. Desea que lo crea. Necesita que lo crea. Aún le queda mucho por explicar, mucho que confesar, pero nada será posible si ella no acepta esa simple realidad. Que jamás podría herirla.

Después de una eternidad, ella niega suavemente con la cabeza.

"No", murmura. "No lo haríais. Lo único que habéis hecho es ayudarme. Pero…"

"¿Pero?", sonríe Lisías. "¿Siempre hay un pero?"

Ella se sonroja violentamente, y vuelve a negar con la cabeza, abrazándose a la almohada. Escondiendo su rostro en ella. Lisías siente su inquietud… Y algo más… ¿Vergüenza?

"Vamos, ¿qué hay que no puedas decirme?", la anima.

"Eso… ¿por qué tienes que…? Quiero decir… Tú… Esto…"

"No estás siendo muy coherente", sonríe de nuevo.

Artemisa suspira profundamente, y se arma de valor. Siente como el calor le quema en las mejillas, y por mucho que lo intente, es incapaz de buscar su mirada. Aunque la siente clavada en su rostro, casi como si la acariciara.

"¿Es eso lo que te ha detenido… antes?"

"Exactamente eso", responde, súbitamente serio.

"Pero podéis… quiero decir… Leo y Milena…"

"Ninguno de ellos es humano, ya te lo he dicho"

"Pero Leo… él y las chicas de Milena… Ellas… Hablan, murmuran… Ya sabes", dice, enrojeciendo más y más.

Lisías ríe entre dientes.

"Nunca he dicho que no pueda, querida. Y debería enfadarme contigo por dudar de ese modo de mi hombría"

"Entonces, ¿es por qué soy humana?"

Lisías suspira profundamente. Un gesto absurdo, inútil. Pero inevitable. Con delicadeza, lleva su mano bajo la mejilla de la chica, y le obliga a mirarlo. El rubor en sus mejillas es tan delicioso, tan tentador…

"Es porque te amo. Y eso sólo me deja dos opciones. He optado por la más sensata. Frenar esto antes de herirte"

"Has dicho dos opciones"

"No quiero hablar de la segunda opción"

"Pero…"

"¡No!", ruge. Ella se encoge, asustada.

Eso hace que Lisías se sienta más culpable de lo que es capaz de recordar. Sin detenerse a pensar, se arroja sobre ella, y la estrecha entre sus brazos. Artemisa solloza, y se abraza fuertemente a él. Siente sus brazos en torno a ella. Su aroma, el roce de sus cabellos sobre sus hombros. Levanta la cabeza y busca sus labios. Lisías la mira, vacila, y finalmente toma lo que ella le ofrece. Pero esta vez su cabeza se mantiene en su sitio. Cuando ella intenta profundizar en el beso, él la separa con delicadeza.

"No. Duerme ahora", dice, enviándole una oleada de tranquilidad.

El resto, lo hace la tensión. El cansancio. Poco después, se queda profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. Él la deposita con cuidado sobre la almohada, y sale de la habitación.

Cuando los otros regresan, lo encuentran hundido en una silla junto al fuego, contemplando las llamas. Sin cruzar ni una sola palabra con ellos, se levanta, y sale de la casa. Se miran entre sí. Finalmente, es Leo el primero en hablar.

"Está bien. Vosotros preparad algo de comer. Yo hablaré con ella"


	19. Sin respuestas

Hola

**Bueno, tampoco soy tan cruel… O quizá si. Pero bueno, tranquilas, que ya falta poco. Lo que no sabréis, es PARA QUE falta poco…**

**(Adoro vuestros reviews, los adoro, en serio. Me lo paso genial leyéndolos)**

**Capítulo 17. Sin respuestas.**

Sube las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de Milena y Tadeo. Puede sentir sus ojos clavados en la nuca. Sabe lo que están pensando, y probablemente tengan razón. Probablemente él no sea el más indicado para hablarle de amor a una joven como ella. Pero, ¿quién más va a hacerlo? ¿Quién va a contradecir a Lisías? ¿Quién sino él? Quizá sea el único capaz. No porque no lo respete. No porque no le preocupe su ira. Lo hará únicamente porque le parece justo. Leo es capaz de cualquier cosa si la considera justa. Y su lealtad hacia aquellos a los que aprecia es inquebrantable. La muchacha le gusta. Le divierte. Y sabe que, en este momento, está tan confusa que necesita a alguien capaz de hablarle sin tapujos, de ofrecerle todas las respuestas que necesita. Si Lisías no se ha encargado de hacerlo, por todos los infiernos que él sí lo hará.

Antes de abrir la puerta, toma un innecesario aliento para serenarse, y reconsiderar la cordura de su plan. Lo piensa tan solo un instante. Después se encoge de hombros. Lo que tenga que ser, será. Ya pensará en como enfrentarse a Lisías cuando llegue el momento. Ahora lo único que importa es la chica… Y sus desolados sollozos.

Abre la puerta lentamente, y casi antes de que su figura se deje ver en la habitación, Artemisa se arroja en sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. Leo la abraza, suspirando.

"Vamos, querida, tranquilízate"

Pero ella sigue llorando, negando con la cabeza. Y él siente el olor. El rastro marino, salado de Lisías en la piel de la muchacha. Y no sabe si enfurecerse o echarse a reír. El gran Lisías, perdiendo la cabeza por una mortal. O casi perdiendo la cabeza. Su olfato le dice que no ha llegado tan lejos como todos esperaban.

Estrecha más fuerte a la chica, y le murmura incoherencias, intentando tranquilizarla. Pero no parece funcionar, y él no es precisamente el hombre más paciente de la tierra. Después de unos cuantos minutos, la separa con delicadeza, y le obliga a mirarlo.

La mirada de Artemisa se clava en él, y a pesar de sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas, Leo puede ver la curiosidad, el modo en que lo estudia, lo analiza. Suspira de nuevo.

"Te lo ha contado", afirma.

Ella asiente, sollozando aún.

"Está bien. Vamos a hablar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Un nuevo asentimiento, y Leo la guía con suavidad hasta la cama. La obliga a sentarse, y toma asiento junto a ella.

"¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?"

Ahora ella niega violentamente con la cabeza. Pero eso no es lo que él quiere. Quiere que hable. Necesita hablar, poner en palabras los miles de preguntas que le deben rondar por la cabeza. Pero hasta él es capaz de darse cuenta de que su maldita timidez, ese absurdo pudor que parecen compartir casi todas las hembras humanas, no le permitirá empezar. Así que decide hacerlo él, o esta charla no acabará jamás.

"Está bien. Pues entonces te lo contaré yo", sonríe. Ella lo mira, escéptica. Él ríe entre dientes. "Ha estado a punto de tomarte. Te ha besado. Te ha traído hasta la cama, y ha jugado con tu cuello, con los lazos de tu vestido…"

"¡Basta!", lo interrumpe casi gritando, bajando la vista, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el rubor.

Leo vuelve a reír suavemente.

"Y se ha detenido". Ella continúa mirando sus manos entrelazadas, así que insiste. "Se ha detenido, y tú no comprendes porqué"

Artemisa solloza de nuevo.

"Ha dicho que me ama", balbucea. "Pero si me ama…"

"Si te ama, y hasta el mismísimo diablo sabe que eso es cierto, ha hecho lo que debía hacer"

"Él dijo que había otra opción", murmura ella, tras un minuto eterno.

"No hay otra opción", replica Leo, secamente.

"No me mientas, Leo. Tú no", suplica.

Él sacude la cabeza. Se pone en pie. Pasea nerviosamente por la habitación, debatiéndose consigo mismo, mientras ella lo sigue con la mirada. Empieza a conocerlo, empieza a comprenderlo. Sabe que es casi incapaz de sujetar su lengua, y quizá esa sea la única baza que ella tenga a su favor.

"No hay otra opción", dice al cabo de un rato.

Y Artemisa se da cuenta del tono de su voz. Es extraño, indeciso. Como si acabara de resolver que las cosas son así, y no de otra manera. Así que no dice nada. Espera. Sabe que su amigo está debatiéndose consigo mismo, y sospecha que de nada servirá empujarlo en la dirección que ella desea. Leo es de esa clase de hombres que no permite que le manipulen. Y al fin, habla, casi como si sólo quisiera llenar el silencio.

"Si te ama, no existe otra opción. No hay otra manera de hacerlo. No sin condenarse más de lo que ya debe estar. De lo que cualquiera de nosotros debemos estarlo", murmura, volviendo a tomar asiento junto a ella.

"Si me ama, querría estar conmigo"

"No puede estar contigo. Tú mereces otra cosa. Una vida, un futuro"

"¡No quiero un futuro sin él!", casi grita.

"No tienes un futuro junto a él", replica cortante. Pero al ver su mirada dolida, suaviza el tono. "¿Es qué no lo ves? ¿Es que no has comprendido lo que te ha dicho? No somos humanos, Artemisa. Somos vampiros. Somos monstruos", añade, tras un instante de vacilación.

Y ella se da cuenta de lo mucho que le ha costado decir esa última frase. De lo mucho que le cuesta reconocer lo que es. O lo que cree que es. Y a pesar su dolor, se sorprende a sí misma encontrando la fuerza en su interior para olvidarse de sus problemas, para serenarlo _ella a él._

"No sois monstruos para mí. Me habéis cuidado. Me habéis salvado"

"No tienes ni idea", replica él, con una risa amarga. "Pero eso no importa. Las cosas son lo que son. Tú eres humana. Él no"

Toda la autocompasión, todo el dolor, empiezan a retirarse, a esconderse en algún lugar de su mente, ahogados por la furia que empieza a sentir por escuchar una y otra vez lo mismo, sin más explicaciones, sin más luces que iluminen las sombras. Se irrita, y deja de medir sus palabras.

"Eso ya lo has dicho. Pero por lo que he oído, tú no tienes ningún reparo en compartir tu cama con humanas", exclama, irritada.

Espera una excusa, una respuesta airada por su parte. Está preparada para otra de sus irritantes escapadas. Para un violento portazo. Pero con lo que definitivamente no contaba, era con verlo sonreír, y finalmente reír entre dientes. Esa risa pícara, maliciosa, tan propia de él como el dorado color de sus cabellos. Como su belleza o su mala lengua.

"Algún día, querida, te meterás en un lío aún mayor que este por tu costumbre de escuchar tras las puertas", ríe.

"Pero eso ayuda a saber cosas que alguna gente se resiste a contarme", refunfuña.

Leo sacude la cabeza, sonriente. La chica lo divierte aún más cuando se enfada. Cuando deja esa capa de absurdo pudor, y se muestra ofendida, incontrolada. Cuando no domina su lengua, ni refrena su carácter. Es una verdadera lástima que lleve a ese cachorro en su vientre. Tiene una personalidad casi idónea para recibir el Don.

"Pero no para entender lo que escuchas", sonríe.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente. No soy tan inocente como todos pensáis. Y aquí…", dice, señalando su vientre. "…aquí está la prueba"

"Virginidad e inocencia no siempre van de la mano, querida", replica Leo. "Y tú eres la prueba viviente. Tú y ese encantador sonrojo", añade, rozando sus mejillas ardientes con la yema helada de sus dedos.

"¡Pues si crees que no lo entiendo, explícamelo!", espeta, apartando sus dedos de un manotazo. "Explícame porque tú puedes estar con humanas, y yo no puedo estar con él"

Leo vuelve a reír ante su demostración de carácter, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos de la chica, su rostro se vuelve súbitamente serio.

"Él te ama", repite. "Yo sólo me divierto, y ellas se divierten conmigo. No hay nada más. Sólo unas horas de placer compartido, un disfrute que a nadie puede dañar. Pero eso no es para vosotros. Él sabe lo que sientes. Y lo que siente. Y quiere darte la oportunidad de tener algo mejor. De no renunciar a muchas cosas"

"¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que el amor?"

Leo esquiva su pregunta. Aún no está seguro de querer contestar a eso.

"No puede amarte siendo humana, Artemisa. Sencillamente, no puede. Y por eso, prefiere renunciar a ti"

Ella lo piensa sólo un segundo.

"¿Y qué debo hacer para ser uno de vosotros? Si hay una forma, lo haré. No me importa. Haré cualquier cosa por él"

Leo la sujeta firmemente por los hombros. Serio, casi furioso. La mira de un modo que la asusta, como si ella hubiera pronunciado la más negra de las blasfemias.

"No vuelvas a decir eso. Jamás"

Sus ojos brillan de un modo salvaje, inhumano. Y por primera vez, ella se da cuenta. No son negros, como siempre había pensado. Tienen un profundo, intenso color rojizo, que ahora parece extenderse hasta el mismo blanco. Escapa de esa mirada carmesí, y baja la vista hacia sus labios. Y, una vez más, como si lo viera por primera vez, percibe el brillo de sus dientes. De sus pequeños, pero afilados colmillos. Se estremece.

"Lo has visto, ¿verdad? ¿Es esto lo que quieres?", gruñe.

"¡No me importa! Si es lo que tengo que ser para estar con él, que así sea"

Leo sacude la cabeza, y está a punto de replicarle, cuando lo siente. Y lo huele. Percibe el aroma acercándose. Y su cuerpo se tensa, alerta, preparado para lo que quiera que vaya a llegar. La puerta se abre pocos segundos después, y Lisías aparece en el umbral. Leo se pone en pie, lentamente. Con resignación, con serenidad. Espera el ataque, pero no llega.

Lisías no está ofendido. No está enfadado. Cuando salió de la casa, ya sabía que el chico no iba a dejar las cosas así. Y de algún modo, agradece que haya allanado el terreno para lo que él no se atrevió a decir. Si, incluso una criatura milenaria como él tiene derecho a un momento de cobardía. Y ese chico le ha demostrado lo absurdo, lo vergonzoso que ha sido huir así.

Una parte de él – una parte diminuta que no está preparando la conversación que está por venir – registra la absoluta falta de temor del muchacho. Sabía lo que podía ocurrir si le ofendía, y está preparado para las consecuencias. Alerta, inquieto. Pero con una dignidad que criaturas cien veces mayores que él no son capaces de conjurar. Y en ese instante se promete tener un ojo encima de ese chico. Y quizá facilitarle un poco las cosas. Sólo un poco. Y sin que él lo sepa, por supuesto.

"Relájate, muchacho. No voy a matarte por esto", dice, casi sonriendo. Al menos, el chico puede notar la sonrisa en su voz, y sonríe a su vez en respuesta. "Pero es a mi a quien corresponde responder a esa pregunta"

Leo llega a la puerta y pasa junto a Lisías. Y, de pronto, se detiene, como si recordara algo. Sabe que es el momento de callar. De hecho, si alguna vez ha habido un momento perfecto para cerrar la boca, ha debido ser ese. Pero, como de costumbre, su lengua es bastante más rápida que su sentido común.

"Espero entonces que esta vez sí lo hagas", replica, susurrando velozmente, de un modo que los oídos humanos de la chica no pueden captar. "No puedes seguir así. Le haces daño"

Un relámpago de furia cruza los ojos de Lisías, y Leo piensa por un segundo que se ha terminado su suerte. Pero rápidamente, se convierte en una mueca de dolor. En lugar de atacarle, tal y como Leo habría esperado, murmura un veloz "gracias"

Leo asiente, a modo de reconocimiento, y sale de la habitación, preguntándose si todo esto acabará bien.


	20. Rendición

Hola

**Bueno, Artemisa, pues ya tuviste un regalo de cumpleaños anticipado, uno en su día, y aquí viene el atrasado… qué te sea leve jajaja… (prepara la adrenalina y el respirador, por favor, no queremos que ocurra una desgracia)**

**Capítulo 14. La rendición.**

Leo desciende las escaleras para descubrir que Tadeo y Milena no están en la planta baja. Sigue su rastro hasta el jardín, y los encuentra sentados bajo las ramas de un espeso abeto, a una prudencial distancia de la casa, mirando hacia la puerta, esperándolo. Sonríe, y se aproxima a ellos.

"Menos mal", dice Tadeo en tono ligero. "Por un momento creí que tendría que tomar partido por uno de vosotros y meterme en una pelea"

"¿Y por quién de nosotros te decidirías?", pregunta Leo, tomando asiento frente a ellos.

"Oh, por ti, naturalmente"

Leo enarca las cejas con expresión claramente escéptica. ¿Por él? ¿Frente a Lisías?

"No me mires así. Dejando al margen que creo que tienes razón, ¿qué mejor final podría esperar que morir a manos del gran Lisías en compañía de un prometedor neófito? Pasaríamos a las leyendas"

"Eso no iba a ocurrir. Yo no lo permitiría", interviene Milena.

"Vaya, querida. Me siento extraordinariamente honrado. Entiendo que defiendas a tu pupilo, pero ¿a mí? ¿Acaso estás planteándote adoptarme?", sonríe Tadeo. "Me hace mucha falta, como bien sabrás. Desde que mi creador me echó de su lado, soy un ser absolutamente descontrolado, terrible. No tengo medida ni contención. No imaginas la falta que me hacen los afectuosos abrazos de una maestra entregada", añade con malicia.

A pesar del tono ligero y seductor de su voz, Leo puede percibir el dolor cuidadosamente oculto en las palabras de Tadeo. Conoce el sistema, él mismo lo utiliza. Bromear sobre lo que te hiere, ayuda a espantar tus fantasmas. Y apenas puede imaginar lo mucho que le hiere a este hombre el abandono de Menelao. Si Milena lo echara del modo en que echó a Tadeo su creador, él se volvería el peor asesino de la historia del mundo. Peor aún de lo que ya es. Sólo para calmar su ira, para adormecer el increíble dolor que su rechazo podría causarle.

Observa al cazador, y le gusta lo que ve. Le gusta el modo en que se ríe de si mismo. Le gusta la dignidad con la que sobrelleva sus heridas. Esas heridas en la misma esencia de su alma, imposibles de curar. Siente como se incrementa la corriente de simpatía que lo atrajo hacia él nada más verlo, y decide seguirle el juego de la burla. Compadecerlo sólo lo herirá más profundamente, así que ríe entre dientes, mirándolo divertido.

Después, velozmente, se abalanza sobre Milena y la arroja sobre su regazo, estrechándola con firmeza entre sus brazos. Ella sonríe, serena, sin mostrarse en absoluto sorprendida por el arrebato de su joven amante. Él mira a Tadeo, sus ojos brillando de diversión.

"La conozco muy bien. Y puedo decirte que algo se está planteando contigo. Pero dudo mucho que sea adoptarte lo que se le ha pasado por la mente", sonríe. "Creo que tiene más que ver con esos abrazos de los que hablabas"

Tadeo se recuesta sobre el árbol mientras la pareja lo observa, analizándolo. No muestra ni el más leve indicio de asombro, sólo una relajada diversión, y eso les agrada a ambos. Leo planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Milena, y después se vuelve para seguir observando a cazador, que los contempla con una sonrisa torcida, pícara.

"Me alegra saber que lo apruebas", comenta.

"¡Demonios, sí! ¿Por qué no iba a aprobarlo? Algo me dice que no voy a aburrirme", ríe. "Me caes bien, cazador. Me pareces un hombre cortés, frío y valiente. Y que sabe como hay que comportarse"

Tadeo amplía su sonrisa, la vuelve más maliciosa.

"Gracias. Tú me pareces un bocazas impertinente, indisciplinado e incapaz de sujetar ni su lengua ni… otras partes de su anatomía", replica.

"En resumen, lo adoras", ríe Milena.

"Oh, si, sin duda alguna", responde Tadeo, con esa afectación tan propia de él. "Es una criatura absolutamente tentadora. Ambos lo sois"

"En ese caso, ¿qué diablos hacemos aquí, perdiendo el tiempo?", replica Milena.

Leo considera su siguiente movimiento apenas una décima de segundo. Lisías tardará horas en solucionar su "asunto" con Artemisa, y él odia desperdiciar una buena oportunidad para divertirse. Sus bien afinados ojos recorren el paisaje y se detienen en la cuadra, ligeramente alejada del edificio principal. Perfecto. Se pone en pie, cargando a Milena sin dificultad con un solo brazo, como si fuera un bebé. Ella ríe a carcajadas, mientras Leo tiende una mano hacia el cazador, incitándolo a incorporarse. Tadeo la toma, y se levanta ágilmente, de un modo que casi parece no alterar ni el aire que lo rodea. Se sonríen de nuevo. Sonrisas resabias, de hombres de mundo, mientras Milena hunde su cabeza en los cabellos de Leo, protestando entre carcajadas por su lentitud.

Desde la ventana del piso superior de la casa, Lisías observa al grupo de jóvenes, y sonríe a su vez, divertido por el baile del cortejo que se desarrolla ante sus ojos. Recuerda vagamente cuando él era así. Cuando la vida no dejaba de ofrecerle una oportunidad y otra de diversión. Batallas, mujeres y más batallas y más mujeres. Ahora tiene todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y su anciana mente puede predecir y comprender la importancia de acontecimientos aparentemente nimios, desentrañar los intrincados hilos del tiempo y sus madejas, mucho antes de que las repercusiones de lo que hoy ocurre sean siquiera proyectos en el tejido de la realidad. Sabe que todo lo que sucede en este instante, tendrá un mañana, y sabe cual va a ser, aunque no conozca los detalles. Y es él quien debe ponerlo en su sitio, quien debe tomar las decisiones correctas. Porque no depende solo de si mismo. Lisías tiene secretos. Secretos terribles, secretos tan ocultos que ni el mismísimo demonio puede acceder a ellos. Y sus secretos le otorgan una indescriptible responsabilidad, que no sólo afecta a él y a su familia, a aquellos a quienes ama o puede amar. No, la responsabilidad de Lisías, el peso sobre sus hombros es el de toda su especie. No puede obrar a la ligera. El futuro lejano de todos los suyos, depende de que, hoy y siempre, sepa actuar con sensatez.

Y el aroma de esa pequeña mortal, sentada en la cama, observándolo con tristeza, no le está ayudando nada a mantener la mente en su sitio. Y eso es algo que él no puede permitirse. Suspira, y se vuelve a mirarla. Los grandes ojos de ella lo atrapan por un segundo, hacen flaquear sus fuerzas, pero se repone de inmediato, mientras piensa el modo en el que debe explicarle el porqué de sus acciones, de sus decisiones.

"Artemisa…", suspira.

"No", lo interrumpe ella. "No quiero saber nada, salvo una cosa. La más importante. ¿Es verdad? ¿Tú… me amas?"

Sonríe. Ojalá todo fuera tan simple como ella es capaz de verlo.

"Si", responde simplemente.

"Pero no podemos estar juntos mientras yo sea… humana"

"No se trata sólo de eso"

"Eso es lo que ha dicho Leo. Y él no me mentiría"

Lisías ríe entre dientes.

"Eso no es exactamente lo que ha querido decir… Y, créeme, él es más que capaz de mentirle a cualquiera, aunque su gran defecto sea que no se prodiga demasiado intentándolo"

"Pues dime tú cuál es la verdad"

"La verdad…", suspira. "Eso es mucho más complicado de lo que tú, o nadie, podría imaginarse"

Ella se levanta, casi de un salto, y pasea enloquecida por la habitación. Quiere una respuesta sencilla, quiere un simple si o un simple no. Ya no soporta más esta situación. Palabras, y más palabras. Excusas y más excusas.

"¡No me importa! ¡No me importa nada! Lo único que quiero es saber que te impide amarme. Y cómo arreglarlo", grita.

"Tranquilízate, querida, y hablaremos. Intentaré responder a tus preguntas, tienes mi palabra"

"¡No quiero tranquilizarme! ¡Sólo quiero…!", se detiene, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Un gesto encantador, piensa Lisías, mientras la roza con suavidad, serenándola. La lleva de nuevo hasta la cama, y la obliga a sentarse con suavidad.

"Mírame, querida. No soy como tú crees que soy. Aunque sepas la verdad de nuestra existencia, sigues pensando en mí, en todos nosotros como humanos. Y no lo somos, mi dama. Yo no soy un muchacho de tu edad, con tus sueños y tus esperanzas. Con tu vida. Ninguno de nosotros lo es. Ese joven al que tanto aprecias y en quien tanto confías, no es un chico de veinte años. Ha vivido al menos un centenar. Y Milena, la hermosa y compasiva Milena, casi diez veces ese tiempo. Y en cuanto a mí…", suspira de nuevo, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. "Yo he vivido más de lo que tu mente puede concebir. Más incluso de lo que los míos pueden concebir. He visto cosas que ni creerías, ni necesitas creer. Y sé de muchas más que aún están por venir. He visto envejecer y morir muchas generaciones de tu especie. Más de las que podrías imaginar. Y no puedo verte envejecer y morir a ti"

"Pues entonces dime que tengo que hacer para ser uno de vosotros. No me importa si lo que dicen las leyendas es cierto. No me importa nada, con tal de tenerte a mi lado", suplica, tomando las manos del hombre entre las suyas.

Él retira las manos de entre las de la muchacha, casi con brusquedad.

"Eso no es posible", murmura.

Ella intenta levantarse, huir. Tiene el corazón destrozado, y ya no puede soportar más sus medias verdades, las vueltas y revueltas de su conversación. Pero Lisías es mil veces más veloz. Antes casi de que sus músculos hayan tenido oportunidad de obedecer la orden, él ya la ha tomado por la muñeca, y la obliga a mantenerse sentada. Con suavidad, con infinita delicadeza, la sujeta por la barbilla, y la obliga a mirarlo.

"Si te transformo, perderás a ese cachorro que crece en tus entrañas. Y me odiarás por ello. Más rápidamente y con más intensidad de la que ya suele ser habitual entre los transformados y quienes les otorgan su nueva vida"

Ella lo considera unos segundos. Finalmente, sacude la cabeza.

"No me importa. Si es el sacrificio que debo hacer por tenerte junto a mí, lo acepto. Habrá otros bebés. Y serán tuyos. Hijos del amor, no de la vergüenza"

"No, no los habrá. No podrás tener hijos, Artemisa. Nuestra especie es estéril"

Ella lo mira horrorizada. Quizá no recuerde nada de su vida, pero si sabe que adora a ese bebé desde el mismo instante en que supo que lo llevaba en sus entrañas. Y de algún modo, sabe que siempre se vio a si misma como madre. No de uno, sino de muchos hijos. Y Lisías también lo sabe. Ve el amor en ella. Una capacidad de amar tan infinita, que no puede contenerse en su frágil cuerpo. Que necesita de muchos seres sobre los que vertirse y hacerse real. Y por mucho que ella crea ahora que es posible, jamás le perdonará que le haya robado eso.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora?", pregunta con suavidad.

Ella asiente, perdida en sus pensamientos. Hay más, mucho más que Lisías no puede contarle, pero confía en que eso sea suficiente. Después de unos minutos eternos, ella suspira.

"¿Y cuándo nazca?"

Él enarca las cejas, viendo donde quiere llegar. Y no le gusta lo más mínimo.

"Cuando nazca, podrás transformarme. Y yo os tendré a los dos"

"Eso tampoco es posible. Si te transformara, pasarían muchos años antes de que pudieras acercarte con confianza a un humano. No podrías ver crecer a ese pequeño mortal"

"Será mi hijo. Yo jamás le haría daño"

"Será comida", replica Lisías, cortante. "La sed no entiende de lazos de familia. Le harías daño, a menos que renunciaras a él. Y no me lo perdonarías jamás"

Ella empieza a negar con la cabeza, pero pronto se da cuenta de que puede haber mucha verdad en lo que dice. Traer a esta criatura al mundo, y renunciar a ella. Y no sólo a ella, sino a la posibilidad de estrechar a otro bebé entre sus brazos, a otro hijo al que amar. Quizá pueda soportarlo, pero sabe que no conseguirá convencerlo de lo contrario. Ni ella puede convencerse a sí misma. Pero… quizá haya una oportunidad. Y ella sabe esperar. Asiente, y lo mira.

Lisías percibe el cambio en sus emociones. Siente algo extraño, una nueva determinación en ella, pero es incapaz de saber a qué se debe. La muchacha baja la mirada, y se concentra en sus manos.

"Entonces, ¿no volveré a verte cuando hayáis terminado con todo esto?"

"Será lo mejor para todos", responde él, rechinando los dientes.

"En ese caso, termina lo que empezaste", dice, sin mirarlo, mientras siente que el rubor alcanza sus mejillas. "Déjame al menos eso"

"Eso no estaría bien", rechaza, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No me hagas rogar, te lo suplico. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero que seas tú. Quiero ese recuerdo para toda mi vida, ya que no podré tenerte a ti"

Hay algo extraño. Algo diferente en ella. Pero sus brazos se enroscan en torno a su cuello, y la entrega que lee en sus ojos es tan absoluta, tan decidida que el mismísimo infierno se levantaría en armas para arrastrarlo hasta lo más profundo de sus llamas si él se negara a aceptar su propuesta. Suspira, y la toma en sus brazos, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus ojos, en la suavidad de su cuerpo. Y esta vez, nada podrá detenerlo. Mañana luchará – y vencerá, puesto que no hay otra alternativa que pueda concebir – y volverá a su hogar, con sus compañeras, a las que ama con locura, con tanta intensidad como está empezando a amar a esta pequeña mortal. Con sus hermanos, que le ayudarán a olvidar. Pero hoy, esta pequeña mortal será suya. Y de algún modo, una parte de él también será de ella para siempre.


	21. Próximos al fin

Hola

**Ejem… ¿A dónde se fueron los otros tres, y a hacer qué? Ejem… Esto… ¡A montar a caballo, claro! ¿Qué más podría hacerse en una cuadra? Ejem… (Adu silba, haciéndose la despistada)**

**Y si, la historia es triste de algún modo. Pero espero que te guste lo mismo. Y jooo, no llores, que tengo previsto un epílogo precioso, en serio. **

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Si todo va bien, mañana pondré el último, y probablemente también el epílogo. **

**Y espero que nos veamos en "Luces y Sombras" (Autopublicidad… que yo también tengo derecho)**

**Capítulo 19. Próximos al fin.**

Lisías yace recostado contra la pared de la cama, el cabello de la muchacha dormida entre sus brazos, que acaricia distraídamente, le sirve como única manta para resguardar su níveo cuerpo. En apariencia, está relajado. Sereno. Incluso cierra los ojos intentando soñar que sueña. Que comparte la paz que invade a la que ha sido su amante. Pero no se engaña. El sueño no es para él, como no lo es ella.

Había olvidado lo difícil que es hacer el amor con una mortal. Hay que ser tan delicado, tan cuidadoso. Y más con Artemisa. Tan inocente. Tan inexperta. Quizá su tío el cardenal le ha robado su sello de doncella, pero sin duda ha sido él quien la ha convertido finalmente en mujer. Curioso. Su primera experiencia, una violación. Y la segunda, un encuentro con un vampiro. Decididamente, esta chica jamás tendrá una vida normal, sonríe con ironía. Sólo espera haberle dejado un recuerdo que pueda atesorar, y no detestar para el resto de su vida.

Observa el sol, que ya se oculta en el horizonte, y sabe que ha llegado el momento de abandonar el lecho. Con delicadeza, separa a la muchacha de su cuerpo, y se levanta lentamente, intentando no despertarla. Después de contemplarla con un cierto halo de nostalgia, cubre su cuerpo desnudo con la manta, y la besa con suavidad, a modo de despedida. Porque esto es una despedida.

O quizá no…

Se viste velozmente, y sale de la habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. De la estancia situada frente a la suya, le llega el aroma de Milena, y el sonido del agua. Está tomando un baño, y canturrea alegremente, feliz. Sonríe de nuevo. Parece ser que el resto del grupo ha disfrutado de unas horas de diversión que no les provocarán remordimientos de conciencia como los que él está sufriendo ahora mismo.

Baja las escaleras, y sigue el rastro de los dos jóvenes hasta la cuadra. Escucha sus risas de camaradería en la distancia, y su pésimo humor empieza a desaparecer, contagiado por el ambiente general. Parece que los chicos han congeniado. Eso es bueno. Cuando eres joven, aunque seas un joven tan prometedor como estos dos, necesitas apoyos. Amigos. Gente a tu lado que de vez en cuando te haga poner los pies en la tierra. Le agrada que se lleven bien. Y le agradan ambos.

Dentro del establo, Leonardo está terminando de colocar los arreos de su magnífico semental, y Tadeo, sentado en una bala de paja, limpia distraídamente un pesado mandoble que apoya sobre sus piernas. Están relajados. Están alegres. Son jóvenes, y aún disfrutan de cada pequeño momento, aunque también sufran a menudo.

Los dos levantan la vista hacia él al unísono, en una coordinación perfecta, sin sobresaltos. Ya saben desde hace unos segundos que se aproxima, y eso es condenadamente bueno. Sus sentidos están alerta, perfectamente afinados. Una capacidad fundamental para sobrevivir. Y Lisías desea que sobrevivan muchos años. Su gente necesita chicos como estos. Futuros cabezas de clan. Futuros líderes entre aquellos que no tienen líder.

Inclina la cabeza, a modo de saludo, y recibe la misma respuesta por parte del cazador. Por la de Leo, tan solo una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de que vuelva a afanarse con los arreos. Se adentra en la cuadra, suspirando. Pensando como va a evitar sus inevitables pullas. Aunque no puede negar que, si en alguna ocasión ha merecido que alguien lo azote con su mala lengua, debe ser esta. Así que busca, sin esforzarse demasiado, alguna frase que no resulte ambigua, que no pueda ser burlada o malinterpretada. Aunque tampoco se ofenderá si no la encuentra, y recibe las chanzas de los jóvenes.

"¿Ya estáis preparados para partir?"

"Bueno, a decir verdad, lo estamos hace una hora", sonríe Leo con malicia. "Y tampoco es que Tadeo y yo no le dedicáramos tiempo y pasión al asunto que teníamos entre manos. Pero al parecer, a ti te ha llevado más terminar el tuyo. Algo que respeto, no me malinterpretes"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Lisías ve como Tadeo ríe entre dientes, sin levantar la cabeza de su tarea. Leo termina de ajustar la cincha de 'Viento', y palmea sonriente la grupa del animal, que rebufa satisfecho. Después, se encara a Lisías.

"Si ya has acabado, deberíamos irnos"

"Estoy listo", asiente Lisías.

"Bien", responde Leo. "Pero hay algo de lo que deberíamos hablar antes, si no te importa"

Y sólo con esas palabras Lisías sabe que va a ser un tema que no le va a gustar lo más mínimo. Hace poco que conoce al muchacho, pero lo suficiente como para saber que jamás pide permiso para hablar. Dice lo que piensa, y después se preocupa de las consecuencias de sus palabras. Reticente, toma asiento junto a Tadeo. Este apoya la espada en el suelo, y los brazos sobre la cruz de la empuñadura, y lo mira con serenidad.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con la muchacha?", inquiere, tras un momento.

"Eso no es asunto de vuestra incumbencia", replica Lisías.

No pretende ser descortés, pero no ha llegado a donde está para darles explicaciones a dos jóvenes neófitos.

"No pretendemos meternos en tu vida, Lisías", replica Leo. "Pero debemos discutir esto. Tadeo ha señalado un punto importante hace un rato, y deberías escucharlo"

Lisías decide armarse de paciencia. No es un total ignorante en temas mágicos, en asuntos de brujos. No se llega a su edad ignorando cosas. Pero los cazadores conviven con esos problemas a diario, y siempre hay algo que puede o debe aprender, incluso aunque provenga de labios de alguien tan joven como el muchacho rubio que lo observa sin alterarse, apoyado en su enorme mandoble. Suspira, y asiente de nuevo.

"Habla", dice secamente.

Tadeo cierra los ojos un segundo, y después cruza una veloz mirada con Leo. Este hace un gesto con la cabeza, animándolo a continuar.

"No tengo ninguna duda sobre el resultado de la misión que nos traemos entre manos. Los que la han provocado, morirán", dice, mirando hacia sus pies, evitando a Lisías, no por temor, sino por respeto, y para evitar perder la concentración. Él se da cuenta, y aprueba su actitud. "Pero esta historia no morirá con ellos. Siempre habrá brujos. Y siempre habrá neófitos seducidos por el poder. Y esa chica y su cachorro son un imán para cualquiera con una mínima percepción de lo arcano"

"Y suponemos que no querrás matarla", interviene Leo. Al ver la mirada asesina de Lisías, se apresura a continuar. "No me malinterpretes, yo tampoco quiero acabar con ella. No la he protegido hasta ahora para eso. Pero hay que encontrar una solución. Quizá…"

"No voy a transformarla", lo interrumpe Lisías.

"Entiendo tus reparos, Lisías, pero quizá sea la única solución", lo contradice Tadeo, en tono sumiso.

Ese tono serena a Lisías. Sólo un poco, lo justo para no saltar sobre los jóvenes. Creía haber tomado una decisión. Una decisión dura, difícil y que le ha costado un gran sacrificio personal. Y ahora estos dos niñatos le dicen que se ha equivocado. Que su sacrificio no es suficiente. Que aún debe hacer más… Que debe perder más.

"Los humanos no viven para siempre, cazador. Esa muchacha y su estirpe acabarán por perderse, y esto no se repetirá. Al menos, no con ella"

"¿Y mientras viva, Lisías? ¿Dejarás que cualquiera pueda volver a arruinarle la vida?"

"Yo la protegeré", decide, tras un instante debatiéndose entre golpear al muchacho, o felicitarlo por su valor. "A ella y a su cachorro. Y por mi parte, se terminó la discusión"

Leo parece a punto de responder. Mira a Lisías fijamente, como si pudiera leer en él. Y finalmente, se da la vuelta y saca a 'Viento' del establo, sus labios firmemente cerrados, como intentando contener sus comentarios. Tadeo se encoge de hombros, se pone en pie, envaina el mandoble con parsimonia, y se dirige a su propio caballo, evitando cruzar su mirada con Lisías.

Él se queda en el medio del establo, solo, confuso. Esto no le ha sucedido en siglos. No, se corrige. Esto no le ha sucedido jamás. Nunca dos jóvenes recién transformados le habían demostrado de modo tan indiferente su reproche. Por un instante, siente deseos de arrancarles las entrañas. Pero, de algún modo, también siente la necesidad de justificarse. Gruñe, irritado, y sale al jardín, no sabe muy bien si buscando pelea, o buscando… ¿aprobación? ¿De dos criaturas que ni siquiera han cumplido la mitad de un milenio? ¿Qué diablos le está pasando estos días?

"Un momento", dice, con su voz más autoritaria.

Y ciertamente, la voz autoritaria de Lisías es algo que nadie puede ignorar. Los chicos, ya sobre sus monturas, se vuelven a mirarlo en silencio. Y Lisías clava sus ojos en ellos, sin tener muy claro como va a continuar. Leo suspira, y desmonta, aproximándose a él. Lisías se tensa, se pone a la defensiva. Leo alza las manos, en el gesto internacional para pedir paz.

"No pretendemos ofenderte. Pero reconócelo, Lisías. Tú sabes que lo mejor es convertirla, y acabar con esto. Otra cosa distinta es que no te sientas capaz de hacerlo, y eso todos lo entendemos, y lo aceptamos. Yo probablemente haría lo mismo de estar en tu lugar. Pero teníamos que intentarlo, nada más"

"Puedo protegerla", dice, esquivando sus acertados comentarios que, de algún modo, lo serenan.

"Y verás como envejece, como muere y desaparece al fin. Si tú crees que puedes soportar mejor eso, que arriesgarte a que quizá, y sólo quizá, te odie… No nos entrometeremos", interviene Tadeo, en un veloz susurro, sin descabalgar de su caballo, alejado unos metros del grupo.

Lisías se vuelve para mirarlo, su rostro reflejando la duda y el dolor.

"Mira", dice Leo, posando con precaución una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro. "Quizá esto no te importe, o no lo valores, pero te aseguro que te apoyaremos cualquiera que sea tu decisión. Aunque quizá, esa decisión ya no es sólo tuya"

Lisías lo mira, confuso, pero es Tadeo quien se explica.

"Ella te ama. Quizá tenga algo que decir en todo esto"

Lisías sacude la cabeza. No puede dejarle elegir a ella. No puede dejar sobre sus frágiles hombros esa carga. Es demasiado… O tal vez no. Ella es más fuerte de lo que parece, ¿acaso no lo ha pensado mil veces? Suspira.

"Olvídalo. Terminemos lo que hemos venido a hacer, y cuando todo haya acabado, ya veremos donde te lleva el destino", sugiere Leo.

Después de unos segundos debatiéndose consigo mismo, asiente al fin, y marcha a buscar su propio caballo, seguido por las miradas comprensivas de los jóvenes.

El viaje es largo, y tedioso. Cada uno de ellos perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando no incomodar al irritado Lisías. No hay mucho que puedan hacer o decir para serenarlo. Su situación no es sencilla, como tampoco lo es la de la chica. Pero el destino a veces gasta bromas pesadas, y hay que jugar con las cartas que te reparte la suerte.

Cuando por fin llegan a Florencia, el ánimo de los tres es el más indicado para una batalla. El mal humor se extiende sobre ellos como una niebla tan espesa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Dejan los caballos en el establo de Milena, y corren por los tejados hacia la mansión del Cardenal.

Se detienen a un par de calles de distancia, y observan su objetivo. Los guardias no serán un problema. Pueden esquivarlos, o matarlos antes de que lleguen a preguntarse qué está sucediendo. Encontrar al Cardenal, tampoco será difícil. Eso es tarea de Leo, y lo ha olido mil veces antes. Seguir su rastro será un juego de niños, al igual que lo será para Lisías encontrar a Filipo.

Y en cuanto al bokor… Tadeo ya siente en su garganta el sabor de la magia del brujo. Una sensación opresiva, desgarradora, que rasca sus entrañas como la mismísima sed de sangre. Sabe que no es habitual que un hombre tan joven como él tenga ya esa capacidad. Puede sentir la fuerza de los poderosos, y puede rechazar la magia con decisión. Sabe de lo que es capaz, pero para él, al contrario que para otros, no es algo que lo vuelva arrogante. Sólo seguro de sí mismo. De lo que puede y no puede hacer. Conoce sus límites, y sabe que son amplios. En cierto modo, se siente orgulloso, pero de una forma distante. Es el más dotado entre los suyos, si. Pero, ¿quién comparte su orgullo? Nadie. ¿Quién puede alegrarse de sus victorias? Nadie. Está solo. Menelao lo ha rechazado, movido por una envidia que él no puede ni quiere comprender, y lo único que le queda es esto. Su habilidad y la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho. Pero, a veces, muchas más veces de las que quisiera, lamenta no tener a alguien como Leo tiene a Milena. A un maestro entregado que sea feliz porque él es feliz. No es justo. Son los transformados los que rechazan a su creador, y no al revés. Pero esa es la jugada que el destino tenía preparada para él, y jugara, como siempre, hasta el final.

Mira la casa, y se concentra, siguiendo el rastro que deja el poder del bokor como una línea tentadora, un hilo que tira de él, arrastrándolo. Y lo siente. Se sobresalta, y sus compañeros lo perciben de inmediato.

"¿Qué ocurre?", pregunta Lisías.

"¿No puedes sentirlo?", inquiere a su vez, como toda respuesta.

Lisías se concentra, y percibe algo. Algo lejano, algo distante. Mira al cazador, con curiosidad.

"Saben que estamos aquí. Y nos están preparando un recibimiento", masculla Tadeo.

"Genial", sonríe Leo. "Adoro las complicaciones"

"Esta no", replica Tadeo. "No puedes resistir la magia de un bokor. Aún no. Tendrás que ir a por el Cardenal y dejarnos a Lisías y a mí solos con lo que quiera que esté invocando"

Leo se encoge de hombros. Detesta la magia, y el Cardenal ya le parece un premio suficiente.

"Será un placer", dice simplemente, antes de saltar al siguiente tejado, y lanzarse hacia el techo de la mansión con un salto impecable.

Lisías y Tadeo cruzan una mirada de desesperación antes de seguirlo.


	22. Asalto a la mansión

Hola

**Bueno, antes de nada, perdón por el retraso, pero es que llevo unos días de lo más complicado…**

**Sigo… Gracias por los reviews, como siempre. (Arthemisa, lo de la explicación sobre las abejitas y eso, casi lo dejamos para otro día, ok? Jajajaja)**

**Sigo más… Al final, este no es el último capítulo. Habrá uno más, y después el epílogo… Es que me lié yo sola… Estas cosas pasan.**

**En fin, que espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 16. El asalto a la mansión.**

Tadeo salta ágilmente al tejado en pos de Leo. Está claro que la teoría que tiene este hombre sobre una plan de ataque es lanzarse directo al enemigo y partir cuantas cabezas se encuentre por el camino.

No es una mala estrategia.

Es listo, y astuto, eso está claro. Y tiene una facilidad innata para rechazar lo superfluo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién va a poder detenerlos?

¿El Cardenal y sus guardias? ¿Simples mortales? A Leo no le costará ni cinco minutos terminar su tarea. Bueno, tal vez diez. Es posible que una vez que encuentre al violador de Artemisa decida pasar algún tiempo 'jugando' con él.

¿Filipo? Por mucho que Lisías lo haya transformado, ¿qué puede hacer contra su creador, contra un Hijo del Milenio?

¿El bokor? Eso si es una presa. Pero no le asusta. Nada asusta a Tadeo. Siente la quemazón en su garganta, y esa es casi toda la emoción que va a permitirse. Hace mucho que no se permite emociones. Creía haberlas olvidado, enterrado del mismo modo que enterró sus recuerdos sobre Menelao. Pero ahora… Sacude la cabeza. No es el momento de pensar en eso. Es el momento de luchar. Y de beber. Será una delicia beber la sangre de ese brujo. Su poder lo llama, lo atrae. Su sangre le otorgará unas visiones únicas, como nunca había sentido hasta ahora. Será la mejor presa que ha cobrado hasta ahora. Y quizá su sangre lo mate. Pero, ¿qué importa?

O quizá sí importa. Quizá ahora le importe.

Leo encuentra el rastro del Cardenal, lo sigue sin problemas, y se separa de los otros dos descolgándose por la cornisa. Trepando por la pared en horizontal, llega hasta una ventana, y ve a través de ella al hombre durmiendo apaciblemente en una enorme cama. Gruñe. Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que esperaba. Frustrante, pero inevitable.

Abre la ventana sin dificultad, forzando la cerradura con un rápido giro de su muñeca, y se sienta junto al religioso, sintiendo como la sed le quema las entrañas. Sonríe, y sus ojos enrojecen hasta convertirse en dos brillantes rubís en su níveo rostro. Con un gesto lento, deliberado, golpea con suavidad el hombro del durmiente. Éste se revuelve ligeramente, pero vuelve a dormirse de inmediato. Leo chasca los labios en un gesto reprobador. ¿Cómo demonios se las arreglan los mortales para sobrevivir con lo limitados que son sus sentidos? Vuelve a golpearlo, y esta vez si se despierta. Rápidamente, él le pone una mano sobre la boca, para frenar el inevitable grito de pánico. Quiere que sufra, quiere jugar con él, hacerlo sufrir tanto como hizo sufrir a la joven. Pero la sed es más fuerte. Abre la boca, mostrando sus pequeños y afilados colmillos de bebedor de humanos. El Cardenal abre los ojos de par en par, una mirada de pánico absoluto. Leo sonríe. Una sonrisa brutal, inhumana.

"Recuerdos de su sobrina, Ilustrísima", murmura, antes de abalanzarse sobre su cuello.

En pocos segundos, todo ha terminado. Y si alguna vez Leo se ha alegrado de terminar con alguien, ha debido ser esta. El lazo que la sangre crea entre el bebedor y su víctima le ha mostrado sin duda la clase de hombre que es. Y le repugna. Le repugna casi tanto como le ha embelesado el sabor del líquido de sus arterias.

Pero todo ha terminado muy pronto. Podría irse, claro. Podría marchar a casa de Milena, y esperar a los otros dos ahí. Quizá podría llamar a un par de chicas y… Al infierno con todo. Puede dominar la magia. Puede rechazarla. Si Tadeo es capaz, ¿por qué él no? ¿Por qué va a dejar que los otros se lleven toda la diversión?

No, no es buena idea. Es mejor esperar.

Recorre la habitación, y revuelve distraídamente los papeles del Cardenal, intentando convencerse de que no es buena idea ir donde los otros. Sus ojos se deslizan distraídamente por el escritorio, y descubren un cajón oculto. Le encantan esos mecanismos. Trastea unos segundos con el cierre, y finalmente, alcanza su contenido. Un rollo de papeles con el sello del Cardenal. Echa un vistazo, y sacude la cabeza.

Guarda los papeles en su camisa, sale de nuevo por la ventana, y sigue el rastro de los otros. Apenas ha caminado un par de metros cuando lo siente. Incluso él es capaz de sentirlo, y jamás se ha preocupado demasiado por desarrollar su instinto para sentir la magia.

Algo va mal. Algo va muy mal.

Corre por el tejado, y se descuelga hasta una ventana que da a un largo pasillo. Sin dejar de correr a velocidad inhumana ni por un instante, sigue el rastro Tadeo, más por instinto que por necesidad. La magia es tan fuerte, que casi puede olerla. Un olor eléctrico, pesado. A muerte. Recorre el larguísimo pasillo con la adrenalina golpeando en sus sienes como debería golpear la sangre. Abre una puerta y se queda clavado en el suelo, incapaz de reaccionar, quizá por primera vez en su vida.

En el centro de la estancia, parece haberse formado un huracán. Un cúmulo de papeles y pequeños objetos flotan en el aire, girando enloquecidos en torno a una forma vagamente antropomorfa y brillante, que hiede como el infierno. La criatura ruge, y se debate, pero parece estar contenida de algún modo, como si batallara con alguna clase de sujeción. Y de algún modo, Leo sabe que está ganando la batalla.

En el otro extremo de la estancia está el bokor, caído en el suelo, pero vivo todavía, murmurando una letanía incomprensible. A dos pasos de él, Tadeo tiembla violentamente, sosteniendo entre sus manos el amuleto de Artemisa.

"¡Leo!", grita Tadeo, y su voz suena como si estuviera llevando a cabo un esfuerzo que está a punto de matarlo. "¡Tienes que atacar al demonio!"

El ruido provocado por el pequeño tornado en el que se debate la criatura es ensordecedor. De no ser por su exacerbado oído vampírico, apenas habría discernido el grito de Tadeo. Pero lo ha oído. Y no le hace falta preguntar. Ha dicho la palabra mágica: Atacar. Todo lo que venga después de eso, sólo es relleno.

Con una sonrisa salvaje, desenvaina su mandoble, y se lanza contra la criatura. Y de pronto, se siente incapaz de herirla. Baja la espada, y lo contempla, embelesado. Es… hermoso.

"¡No!", vuelve a gritar Tadeo. "¡Lucha Leo, maldita sea! ¡Lucha o todos estaremos muertos!"

¿Luchar? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué luchar?

"¡Leo, te está embrujando! ¡Puedes resistirlo Leo, resiste!"

De algún modo, las palabras del cazador van penetrando en su consciencia. Pero no puede resistirse. No puede luchar contra esa criatura. Se vuelve, y ve como Tadeo intenta luchar contra el escudo que parece proteger al bokor. Mira a su amigo, que murmura desesperado algún tipo de conjuro.

Mientras tanto, la criatura está ganando terreno. Su figura se hace más nítida, más compacta. Sus garras desproporcionadas se alzan, intentando llegar hasta el cazador. Parece concentrar toda su energía en llegar hasta él.

"Lucha" repite su mente, con la voz de su amigo… Y, por primera vez en su vida, hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por resistirse al poder mágico. La cabeza va a estallarle por el esfuerzo. Cierra los ojos, y busca dentro de sí la fuerza, esa resistencia que está ahí, en alguna parte. Después de un momento de lucha descomunal, los abre de nuevo, y mira al demonio, que ya está a punto de alcanzar a Tadeo… Lo mira y piensa que es…

…Horrible.

Y si dudar, ataca. El mandoble hiende el aire, y se pierde en la neblina que rodea al demonio. Durante una décima de segundo, parece que nada va a ocurrir. Y de pronto, todo estalla, se precipita. La criatura grita, el muro que parecía defender al brujo se derrumba, y Tadeo se abalanza contra él, quebrando su cuello con facilidad. Después, corre hacia Leo, que intenta sin mucho éxito arrancar su mandoble de las entrañas de la criatura. Alza el medallón, y pronuncia unas palabras en una lengua extraña, gutural. Y todo se desaparece. La criatura gime por última vez, y se pierde en las entrañas del medallón que Tadeo sostiene frente a sí como un escudo. Después, el cazador se vuelve hacia su presa, y bebe su sangre con expresión extasiada. El olor es tan fuerte, tan delicioso, que a pesar de haberse alimentado hace apenas unos segundos, la garganta de Leo se contrae, reclamando un sorbo de ese líquido escandalosamente apetecible. Da un paso hacia el brujo, pero una mano férrea sobre su hombro lo detiene.

"No lo hagas, a menos que quieras morir", dice Lisías, en tono sereno.

Leo se retuerce, liberándose de su mano, y lo mira retador. La sangre, la sed es lo único en lo que puede pensar ahora. Pero Lisías vuelve a rozarlo, y se tranquiliza casi al instante. Lisías le sonríe.

"Vamos, deja al cazador que termine su trabajo. Lo has hecho bien. Lo has hecho muy bien"

Y con suavidad y firmeza lo arrastra fuera de la habitación. Leo deja de respirar, para evitar sentir el delicioso aroma de la sangre. Lisías cierra la puerta tras de sí, y obliga a Leo a acerarse a la ventana, para que pueda sentir el aire no contaminado del exterior.

"¿Filipo?", pregunta al cabo de unos segundos.

"No está", responde Lisías, rechinando los dientes.

"¿Muerto?"

"Escapado"

Leo maldice entre dientes, y abre la boca para responder, pero Lisías alza una mano, demandándole silencio.

"No. Le daré la oportunidad de elegir, pero eso es todo"

"Tienes que hacerlo", dice una voz a sus espaldas.

El aspecto de Tadeo habría impresionado al menos perceptivo de los mortales. Sus ojos brillan de un modo sobrenatural, y su rostro, aún más pálido de lo habitual, parece brillar en una especie de éxtasis. Todo su cuerpo parece más ligero, como si un enorme peso lo hubiera abandonado.

Lisías lo mira, y gruñe, incómodo. Tadeo se encoge de hombros y lo mira frente a frente.

"Muchos la buscarán. Y son poderosos. Jamás había visto a ninguno de ellos invocar una criatura como la que sostuvo Leo" Su tono es indiferente, como si no intentar convencer a nadie. Como si sólo expresara una verdad por todos conocida. Después, su rostro se suaviza con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, aún no te he dado las gracias, florentino del demonio. Lo has hecho bien"

"Lo sé", sonríe Leo, orgulloso de sí mismo. Después, su rostro se torna serio de nuevo. "Lisías, parece que está claro. Filipo huido, los brujos conociendo el secreto. Y ese cachorro creciendo en su vientre…"

"No puedo hacerlo", suspira.

"Yo lo haré por ti", ofrece Leo.

"No, no lo harás. Le ofreceré la alternativa, es todo lo que puedo prometer. Y si no lo acepta, la esconderé y la protegeré. Puedo hacerlo, podéis creerme. No lo diría si no fuera así"

Su determinación es tal, que ninguno de los dos se atreve a discutírselo. Y al fin y al cabo, se trata de Lisías. Si él dice que puede protegerla, no hay motivos para dudarlo. Probablemente, sepa muy bien como hacerlo.

"Está bien. Pues limpiemos este desastre, y volvamos a casa", decide Leo, por fin.

"Yo me encargo", se ofrece Lisías. "Es mejor que no te acerques al brujo"

"Puedo controlarme", protesta Leo.

"Y yo prefiero que no te arriesgues", interviene Tadeo. "He visto a demasiados jóvenes morir por beber sangre de los brujos. No pienso permitir que te pongas en peligro"

Leo deja escapar un apagado juramento entre dientes, y finalmente, se encoge de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién diablos le gusta hacer labores de limpieza? Si Lisías se ofrece, pues peor para él.

Apenas unos minutos después, están sentados en el tocador de Milena, esperando el regreso de Lisías. No ha sido fácil deshacerse de las chicas. Encontrar a Leo sin su amante no es fácil. Y encontrarlo además acompañado de otro hombre casi tan apuesto como él, parece un golpe de suerte que no va a volver a repetirse.

En otro momento, Leo no habría dudado demasiado antes de invitar a unas cuantas de sus chicas favoritas. Pero ahora hay muchas preguntas que desea hacerle al cazador. Y él lo sabe. En cuanto quedan solos, lo mira, esperando, con una media sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

"¿Qué diablos era eso?"

Tadeo se encoge de hombros.

"Un demonio de las profundidades. Un ser difícil de invocar, hasta donde yo sé"

Y es mucho lo que Tadeo sabe. Incluso como mortal, era un hombre curioso, culto. Interesado por las artes y las letras. Y cuando Menelao lo transformó, con su memoria y su tiempo magnificados por su nueva condición, se lanzo a aprender todo cuanto pudo. Asaltó literalmente la extensa biblioteca de su mentor, repleta de pergaminos y manuscritos, que almacenaban todo el conocimiento de su casta sobre asuntos mágicos, y se nutrió de su nueva fuente de enseñanza hasta quedar saciado. Investigó, estudió y luchó por complacer a su creador, por ser el mejor cazador, el más instruido, el que poseyera más y mejores datos sobre su trabajo. Todo por complacerlo a él, a Menelao. A la única luz de su vida en ese momento.

Y eso fue su perdición. Cuando los cazadores empezaron a recurrir a él cuando Menelao les daba largas, su orgulloso mentor lo echó de su lado con cajas destempladas. Menelao quería un buen sucesor, pero no uno mejor que él. Y eso es justo lo que Tadeo llegará a ser… Si no se arriesga antes con alguien más fuerte que él.

"Sabías que ese brujo era poderoso", estaba diciendo Leo.

"Si, pero no esperaba tanto. Su sangre…", se detiene un instante, perdido en sus recuerdos, casi paladeando la exquisita sangre del brujo. Chasca la lengua. "Su sangre casi me mata. Pero he visto cosas que no esperaba. Y que no me han gustado nada. Tengo que pensar en ellas"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Ese brujo… No estaba solo. Sólo por eso, Lisías debería transformar a la chica. Ese cachorro y toda su posible estirpe son un peligro"

"Y más con Filipo vivo, y quién sabe donde"

"Filipo era una marioneta. Un pobre imbécil. Los brujos lo utilizaron, usaron de sus contactos, de su ansia de poder. Sin la chica, no les sirve para nada. Y con ella, habría muerto. Sangre de vampiro, significa _toda_ la sangre de un vampiro", ríe entre dientes. "Aunque él pensaba que bastaría con morderse la muñeca y decir cuatro frases absurdas. Se salvó de milagro. El brujo os seguía desde que mandó a sus demonios a acabar con vosotros. Seguía vuestros pasos, todos vuestros movimientos. Tienen ojos en mil sitios. Y cuando Filipo supo que habíais ido a Grecia…"

"Imaginó que Lisías no iba a dejarlo salir con bien de todo esto", interrumpe Leo.

"Eso es", asiente Tadeo. "Y huyó, el muy cobarde"

Leo gruñe por toda respuesta. No le gustan los cobardes.

"El Cardenal lo sabía todo", murmura. "Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a su propia hija y a su propia semilla"

"¿Lo viste en su sangre?", pregunta Tadeo, sorprendido. "Vosotros no podéis…"

Leo ríe entre dientes.

"No seas idiota. Lo vi aquí", replica, sacando unos papeles del interior de su camisa, y tendiéndoselos a Tadeo.

Éste los lee velozmente, y después devuelve los documentos a Leo.

"Dáselos a Lisías. Necesitará saber todo esto, si quiere proteger a la humana"


	23. Decisiones y despedidas

Capítulo 21

**Bueno, pues ahora si. Aquí se acaba. Sólo espero que no me odies mucho, Arthemisa… Piensa que lo hice con cariño. En serio. La historia salió así, y me parecía el final perfecto. ¿Me perdonas?**

**Capítulo 21. Decisiones y despedidas.**

"Así que Filipo había tentado al tío de Artemisa. No me sorprende. Cuando se busca lo oculto con tanto denuedo como lo hacía el Cardenal, tarde o temprano se tiene la mala fortuna de encontrarlo. Y Filipo puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es idiota. Vio las ansias de poder del Cardenal, tan fuertes como las suyas propias, y se aprovechó. Eso no cambia nada"

Aún están en las estancias privadas de Milena, en Florencia. Lisías ha ido a buscarlos después de hacer desaparecer de la casa cualquier rastro que pueda delatar su presencia, y los ha encontrado enfrascados en la lectura de la correspondencia entre Filipo y el Cardenal.

Y si, debe reconocer que es un problema. Hacía mucho tiempo que se escribían, que trazaban planes futuros. Planes absurdos de dominio y control. De poder efímero. Pero los humanos son indiscretos. Y las cartas hacen referencia a ciertas consultas del Cardenal a otros mortales. Una estupidez por su parte, que Filipo se vio obligado a frenar, visitando al religioso, y limitando sus movimientos. Pero Lisías, y antes que él sus jóvenes compañeros, sospechan que no llegó a tiempo para minimizar el daño. ¿Cuánto habrá llegado a contar el Cardenal en realidad? ¿Y a quién? ¿Quizá a otro hombre poderoso que pueda reactivar el conjuro? El vampiro sigue vivo, el cachorro continúa creciendo, y los brujos siempre estarán ahí, buscando la oportunidad de aumentar su poder.

Sabe que lo más prudente sería transformar a la muchacha, y acabar con toda esta historia, pero no puede hacerlo. Y además, los mortales siempre están metidos en problemas, ¿por qué este caso tendría que ser distinto? Sabe la respuesta, claro. El caso es distinto porque los brujos no pueden tener más poder del que ya tienen. La casta de los cazadores es escasa, y no pueden terminar con todos ellos. Jamás terminarán con todos ellos. Y son un peligro para los jóvenes que ignoran las advertencias de sus mentores, y se sienten impelidos a probar su sangre. Y si alguno más llegara a pactar con ellos…

Pero ese peligro siempre ha existido. Y si él puede proteger a la muchacha – y puede hacerlo – nada tiene porque pasar. Y las condiciones que han dado lugar a esta situación, no tienen porque repetirse.

"Entonces, ¿ni siquiera vas a hablar con ella?", pregunta Tadeo.

"Hablaré con ella. Pero no os prometo nada"

"Pues vámonos ya", sugiere Leo. "Estoy deseando acabar con todo este estúpido asunto"

Está cansado de la inmovilidad, echa de menos a Milena, y el delicioso aroma de las chicas no contribuye demasiado a su serenidad. Tadeo se da cuenta, y le sonríe con ironía.

"Lo que estás deseando es volver junto a Milena. Y no es que te culpe por ello, desde luego"

"¿Y quién podría culparlo?", sonríe Lisías. "Es una magnífica mujer"

"Magnífica, sin duda alguna", conviene Tadeo.

Leo deja escapar un gruñido sordo, que sólo consigue arrancar carcajadas de los otro dos.

"Bien. Si habéis terminado de hablar de _mi_ mujer, quizá podríamos ponernos en marcha", gruñe Leo, dándoles la espalda.

"Un momento", lo detiene Lisías.

Leo se vuelve, impaciente.

"Quiero que entendáis que si ella no desea recibir el don, no volveréis a verla. Confío en vosotros, no me malinterpretéis. Pero cuantos menos sepan dónde y cómo voy a esconderla, mejor. Necesito que rompa con todo lo que la ata a este lugar. Y eso os incluye a vosotros"

"Por mí no hay inconveniente", replica Tadeo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ni por mí", decide Leo tras un momento. "Pero los brujos nos siguieron a Milena y a mí. Quizá…"

"A mí no podrán seguirme, te lo aseguro. Tengo mis recursos"

Lisías siente los ojos del cazador en él, estudiándolo. Probablemente él sepa cuáles son esos recursos. Ya ha oído hablar de él y de sus amplísimos conocimientos. Sin duda tiene que saber a quien y a qué puede recurrir. Levanta la vista, y mira al muchacho. Éste le sostiene la mirada sin dificultad, y finalmente sonríe, asintiendo levemente.

"Y una cosa más", dice entonces. "Me gustaría que me visitarais alguna vez. Los dos. Estaré encantado de recibiros personalmente"

Los dos chicos sonríen abiertamente.

"Será un honor", dicen, casi al unísono.

Por supuesto que lo será. Tarde o temprano, todos acaban visitando a Lisías. Para pedir consejo, para solicitar ayuda. Por simple curiosidad, o por la esperanza de ser aceptados en su poderoso y extenso clan. Si hay una parada obligada a lo largo de la vida de un vampiro, esa debe ser la morada de Lisías y su familia. Pero son muy contados aquellos a quienes Lisías invita, y mucho menos personalmente. Eso es un auténtico triunfo. La confirmación definitiva de que sus creadores no se equivocaron al elegirlos. Leo nunca ha dudado que tarde o temprano tendrá su propio clan, pero ahora lo sabe con certeza. Si hasta el propio Lisías lo apoya, lo único que le queda es seguir luchando… Y sobrevivir.

El camino de regreso se hace corto, el humor mucho más ligero que a la ida, al menos por parte de los dos jóvenes. Leo está deseando reunirse con Milena y contarle las novedades… Aunque quizá tarde un par de horas en hacerlo. Después de demostrarle, del único modo que sabe, lo mucho que la ha echado de menos.

Pensar en Milena le hace volverse hacia el cazador. Quizá Leo sea un bocazas, pero no tiene un pelo de tonto. Los que, como Milena, lo conocen bien, saben que su mente trabaja a una velocidad sorprendente. Que si es impulsivo, quizá es tan sólo por su capacidad de desechar lo superfluo. Y que, a pesar de su incontinencia verbal, y su incapacidad de estar quieto ni cinco segundos, sus ágiles ojos lo registran absolutamente todo. Y su cerebro hace el resto. Y, en esta ocasión, se ha dado cuenta de un par de cosas realmente interesantes sobre el cazador. Realmente interesantes…

Milena los recibe en la puerta, sonriente. Ella también ha echado de menos a su joven amante y, como siempre que Leo sale en busca de aventuras, ha estado preguntándose si será esta la ocasión en la que va a tirarlo todo por tierra por culpa de su maldita impulsividad. Aunque una parte de ella, está convencida de que Leo siempre sobrevivirá. Es un superviviente nato, un luchador nato. Pero algo en esta aventura le desagrada. Quizá porque ella tampoco siente especial afecto por los mortales que se dedican a lo oculto, o quizá tan solo porque el olor de la tristeza de Artemisa ha estado persiguiéndola como una maldición durante todo el tiempo que han estado solas.

Ha hablado con ella, y sabe cuál es su decisión. No sabe si la aprueba o no, y tampoco le importa. La muchacha ha meditado, ha preguntado y ha razonado con ella hasta hartarse. Y la determinación a la que ha llegado es lógica y perfectamente coherente. Jamás había hablado de ese modo con una humana. Jamás un mortal había conocido su secreto y seguido con su vida, y no es que la idea le agrade. Pero el asunto ya no está en sus manos. Ahora es cosa de Lisías, y nadie le discute a Lisías sus opciones. El secreto de su existencia estará a salvo si es él quien se encarga de vigilar que se guarde. Eso es realmente lo único que importa.

Cuando aún faltan unos diez metros para que la pequeña comitiva alcance la entrada, Leo descabalga de un salto y corre hacia ella, superando el ágil trote de los caballos. Como suele hacer, la levanta en vilo, y la besa con pasión. Ella ríe alegremente, abrazándolo. Su alegría es tan auténtica, tan infantil, que siempre consigue contagiarla.

Los otros dos los alcanzan, y descabalgan con tranquilidad. Mientras Tadeo se dirige al establo a guardar a los caballos, después de saludar a Milena con una galante inclinación – que Leo no ha conseguido ver, totalmente enfrascado en devorar el cuello de su mujer – Lisías se detiene junto a ellos, aguardando pacientemente.

Después de unos segundos, Leo decide por fin soltar a Milena. Ambos se vuelven hacia Lisías.

"Es un placer volver a verte, Milena", saluda. "Artemisa está despierta"

No es realmente una pregunta. Puede sentir el sonido de su respiración, nerviosa, expectante. Milena asiente.

"Está decidida", susurra.

"¿Has hablado con ella?", pregunta Lisías, con un cierto tono de irritación.

"Tranquilo, amigo mío, no mates al mensajero. Ha sido ella la que me ha acribillado a preguntas. La has dejado repleta de dudas"

Lisías lo considera un minuto. Finalmente, asiente.

"Te agradezco tu paciencia, mi querida Milena"

"Ya puedes", bufa Milena. "Anda, ve con ella"

Lisías sonríe, y entra en la casa. Sube las escaleras, y abre la puerta con cuidado, casi esperando que la chica se haya dormido en el breve trayecto hasta su dormitorio. Pero la encuentra sentada frente a la puerta, esperando. Lo mira durante un instante muy breve, y se arroja en sus brazos.

Lisías vacila sólo un segundo. Después siente el aroma de la muchacha, el delicioso calor de su piel, y la estrecha con delicadeza contra su pecho. Ella alza la mirada, buscando sus labios, y él se rinde una vez más. La entrega de Artemisa es absoluta, desesperada. Pero esta vez, él no va a dejarse llevar. La aparta con suavidad.

"Tenemos que hablar", dice.

"Lo sé. Y antes de que digas nada, quiero que sepas que he hablado con Milena. Ella… me ha explicado muchas cosas"

"Me lo ha dicho. Y también me ha dicho que ya has tomado una decisión"

Ella suspira.

"Quiero a este bebé", suspira. "Te parecerá absurdo, pero ya lo amo. No puedo renunciar a él"

Lisías asiente. Es justo lo que había esperado.

"Bien. Pero hay algo que debes saber. Tu tío te metió en un grave problema, querida. Era un hombre indiscreto y…"

"¿Era?", interrumpe ella.

Su expresión sorprendida, casi asustada lo atemoriza. Y ese temor le hace reaccionar bruscamente.

"¿Esperabas que lo dejáramos vivir después de lo que te hizo? ¿Acaso no te explicó eso Milena? ¿Qué somos monstruos, que vivimos para matar?"

"¿Tú lo mataste?"

"Eso no importa. Pero para lo que nos atañe, puedes considerar que lo hice", replica.

"Sólo quería darle las gracias a quien lo haya hecho", murmura ella. "Y para mí no sois monstruos. Pero continúa, por favor, te he interrumpido"

Lisías la mira asombrado. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa serena aceptación. Y ahora le cuesta más decir lo que va a decir, y aceptar la decisión que, sin duda alguna ella va a tomar.

"Fue Leo. Y estará encantado de que se lo agradezcas", sonríe con suavidad. "Como decía tu tío fue muy indiscreto. Se ha comunicado con algunos hombres, dándole pistas de lo que pretendía hacer. Además, el vampiro que lo ayudaba ha huido. Tu vida estará siempre en peligro. Si decides permanecer humana, deberás escapar y esconderte. Yo puedo protegerte, y lo haré hasta el fin de tus días, pero tendrás que estar escondida para siempre. Tu estirpe es un peligro. Tú eres un peligro. Y tu vida valdría mucho más si renunciaras a ella"

Ella lo mira, asimilando sus palabras. Renunciaría a todo por él. Renunciaría a su misma vida por él. Se arriesgaría a lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado. Pero no puede matar a su bebé. No puede resignar a perderlo, sabiendo que jamás podrá tener otro hijo si acepta el don que él le ofrece. Pero quizá haya una oportunidad para ellos. Quizá cuando su hijo crezca, cuando se separe de su lado para vivir su propia vida, Lisías acepte convertirla en uno de los suyos. Quizá entonces puedan compartir la eternidad. O quizá puedan odiarse para siempre, como le ha dicho Milena que suele ocurrir. Pero ya pensará en ello otro día. Dentro de unos años. Ahora sólo hay un camino a tomar, y por fortuna, ese camino irá de la mano de su amado vampiro. Porque de todo lo que ha dicho, sólo hay una cosa que se repite una y otra vez: te protegeré hasta el fin de tus días. Así que sabe muy bien cual va a ser su decisión, aunque no le contará los detalles a Lisías. Porque Artemisa ha hablado con Milena. Y Milena le ha enseñado una lección fundamental. Los hombres son fuertes, las mujeres son astutas. Y la astucia es fundamental para conseguir lo que una mujer desea. No es mentir, no es engañar. Es no descubrir todas tus cartas hasta que llegue el momento preciso.

"Te seguiré a donde vayas, donde quieras llevarme. Pero no renunciaré a mi hijo. Si tú dices que puedes protegerme, yo te creo"

"Temía que dijeras eso", suspira Lisías. "No puedo negarme a tus deseos. El don debe aceptarse, aunque algunos se empeñen en tomar a los humanos contra su voluntad, o sin contar con ella. Pero yo no te haré eso. Si no es lo que deseas, no lo tendrás"

"Pero… ¿Me abandonarás? ¿Me esconderás y te olvidarás de mí? Por que si es así, dímelo, y me replantearé mi decisión"

"Jamás te abandonaré. Estaré contigo hasta el día que exhales tu último suspiro. Eso me destrozará, pero lo aceptaré con serenidad sabiendo que he cumplido tu voluntad"

"¿Y cuidarás de mi hijo si algo me ocurre?"

"Nada te ocurrirá. Pero aún así, mi promesa es extensible a toda tu estirpe. Siempre cuidaré de tu sangre como si fuera la mía propia"

"Aunque sea sangre mortal", sonríe ella.

"Aunque sea sangre mortal", asiente Lisías, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Dos días después, Artemisa desciende las escaleras, precedida por Lisías. Lleva dos pesados macutos con el equipaje de la muchacha que carga sin dificultad sobre su hombro. Ella lo sigue, con expresión impenetrable. Ha llegado el momento de la despedida. De decir adiós a sus amigos, a sus salvadores. Adiós para siempre.

Lisías abre la puerta para ella, y le tiende una mano caballerosamente. Ella la toma con confianza, sin rastro de la timidez que solía poseerle en su presencia. Dos días junto a él, con sus dos noches, en los que sólo se han separado durante un puñado de horas en las que él desapareció para hacer todos los preparativos necesarios para su partida. Dos días en los que ha aprendido a conocerlo, a prever sus reacciones, a comprender sus silencios y sus sonrisas, sus palabras y su repentina melancolía. No, ya no se siente tímida en su presencia. Ya lo siente como suyo, como parte de sí misma. Y la sola idea le calienta las entrañas, por muchas dificultades que tenga que atravesar en el futuro.

Frente a la puerta, todos esperan. Han preparado un coche de caballos que los llevará hasta un lugar que Lisías no ha querido desvelarle. Milena es la primera en acercarse, y la estrecha con delicadeza entre sus brazos. La besa con suavidad en la mejilla, y se aparta ligeramente para mirarla con una sonrisa cómplice. Artemisa le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Gracias por tus regalos, Milena", dice, señalando las bolsas. Y después añade, sabiendo que ella entenderá a qué se refiere: "Gracias por todo"

"Tonterías, pequeña. Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuida de ese cachorro tuyo"

"Lo haré", dice, antes de volverse hacia Leo.

Tímidamente, le tiende una mano, formal. Leo ríe entre dientes, y ase su mano, tirando de ella hacia su pecho. La abraza con fuerza, inclinándose sobre ella. Él es demasiado alto, y ella demasiado menuda y pequeña. Sonriendo aún, la eleva con facilidad y deposita un sonoro beso en sus labios. Aún a pesar de saber que él lo ha hecho a propósito para avergonzarla, Artemisa no puede evitar enrojecer, mientras él ríe a carcajadas.

"Suficiente", interrumpe Lisías.

Leo bufa despreciativamente en su dirección, pero deja a la muchacha en el suelo con delicadeza.

"Si no te trata bien, querida, siempre puedes buscarnos", ofrece burlón.

Artemisa sonríe con dulzura, y acaricia su mejilla.

"Sé que fuiste tú. Y aún no te he dado las gracias por ello"

Leo rompe a reír de nuevo.

"No hace falta que me las des. Fue un placer, te lo aseguro. Su sabor era bastante mejor que su personalidad"

Tadeo le da un fuerte codazo, y él lo mira dolido.

"¿Qué? No va a espantarse por eso a estas alturas", protesta.

"Pero no es cortés", replica Tadeo.

"¿Y porqué no ha de serlo? ¿Qué norma de cortesía en particular impide hablar sobre el sabor de tus parientes?"

"Si no la hay, alguien debería escribirla", responde, en tono afectado, para volverse después hacia Artemisa. "Has elegido un camino difícil, mi pequeña dama. Pero espero que se cumplan tus sueños"

Ella lo mira, sospechando que el cazador sabe cuales son sus planes. Hay algo en él que la inquieta. Es hermoso, y educado, pero de algún modo, le parece el más peligroso de todos ellos. Y el más suspicaz. Pero con esas palabras, se ha ganado una parte de su corazón. Le sonríe, y tiende sus brazos hacia él.

"¿Acaso tú no vas a besarme?"

Tadeo sonríe. Una sonrisa torcida, resabiada. Se inclina, y la besa con suavidad en la mejilla.

"Es un precio justo, por quedarte con mi medallón", dice ella, cuando él se separa.

"Tu vida ya será bastante difícil sin necesidad de él, querida. Deja estos juguetes para quienes no tememos jugar con ellos. Pero tienes razón. Me he quedado con algo que te pertenece, y debo darte algo a cambio. Acepta esto, para que no nos olvides", dice, deslizando fuera de su dedo un sencillo anillo de oro blanco.

"Jamás os olvidaré", susurra, mientras siente que las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos.

"Es hora de irnos, querida", interviene Lisías, tomándola con suavidad de los hombros.

Ella asiente, mientras sus lágrimas se derraman por las mejillas. Baja la cabeza para esconderlas a la vista de sus amigos, y se deja guiar al carruaje. Rumbo a no sabe donde. Rumbo a su nueva vida.

--

**Epílogo.**

La anciana yace en su lecho, sabiendo que la muerte se acerca, viene a buscarla. No la teme. Quizá hubo un tiempo en el que la temió, pero ahora la abrazará con placer. Ha tenido una buena vida. Una vida próspera, una vida feliz. Ha tenido todo lo que ha deseado, y muchas cosas más con las que ni se atrevió a soñar. Lo único que lamenta es dejarlo. Abandonar definitivamente al gran amor de su vida.

La puerta chirría y ella no abre los ojos para saber quien está en su vano. No lo necesita. Ha aprendido a reconocer los pasos, el ligero crujido de las ropas. Quizá sus sentidos no sean como los de sus visitantes, pero ha aprendido a estar atenta. Sabe que si abre los ojos ahora, encontrará el rostro de dos mujeres extraordinariamente hermosas, jóvenes y radiantes, que la observan con sendas expresiones de preocupado reproche. Una de ellas, la más nueva, la de la leonina melena pelirroja, será la primera en hablar. Es impaciente e inquieta. Su hermana, morena, discreta, se mantendrá callada. Sólo mirándola, juzgándola con sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Vamos, llevas ochenta años jugando a este juego. Y ya no nos lo creíamos al principio", exclama la pelirroja, como si quisiera confirmar sus presentimientos.

Abre los ojos, y las mira. Las ama. Son sus hermanas, su familia. Aunque no sean de su misma especie.

"Aún estás a tiempo", dice.

"Shannen", murmura, y su voz suena rota, cascada, como si ya no le perteneciera. "Lo hemos hablado mil veces. No quiero vivir para siempre. He vivido bien. Me habéis regalado ochenta años maravillosos. No necesito más"

"Pero te perderemos", protesta. "Sandra, inténtalo tú", dice, dirigiéndose a su hermana.

"Llevo semanas intentándolo, Shyn", masculla, pero aún así, obedece. Lo intentará una vez más. "Él lo hará si tú se lo pides. Nosotras lo haremos. Esto no tiene porque terminar así"

Artemisa mueve la cabeza en un lento gesto de negación. Hasta ese ligero movimiento le supone un esfuerzo hercúleo.

"No. Os conozco bien. He aprendido mucho en estos años. Y todos sabemos lo que puede pasar. He tenido mi tiempo junto a vosotros. Ahora se acabó"

Una silueta se recorta en la puerta. Él. Ochenta años y su corazón sigue bailando enloquecido en su pecho cuando aparece. Ochenta años y aún lo ama con todas sus fuerzas. Casi tanto como él la ama a ella.

"Eres la mujer más testaruda que se ha cruzado en mi camino", susurra con dulzura.

"Querido mío, ven. Abrázame por última vez", responde ella, forzándose a sonreír.

Él atraviesa la distancia que los separa en dos grandes zancadas, y se acurruca junto a ella en el lecho. La abraza, y besa con suavidad sus labios ajados.

"Mi sangre puede devolverte las fuerzas. Puede devolverte parte de tu juventud"

"Ya lo hemos hablado. He vivido mucho más de lo que podía soñar. Y estoy cansada. No quiero vivir más"

_No quiero arriesgarme a perderte_, piensa. Porque sabe que todo será distinto si ella se convierte. Hubo un tiempo en que fue todo lo que deseaba. Pero primero quiso ver nacer a su hijo. Después quiso verlo crecer. Y después no deseó apartarse de él hasta que fuera un hombre. Un hombre feliz junto a la elegida de su corazón, como ella lo fue con el suyo. Y el tiempo pasó, y con él llegaron nuevas perspectivas, nuevas expectativas. Una boda, un nieto… Y ahora ya es tarde. Está cansada y no quiere seguir. No burlará a la Naturaleza, no traicionará su alma. Porque a diferencia de él, ella si cree tener un alma. Un alma que se esforzará por volver a él. Por encontrarlo en algún momento, por regresar a sus brazos. Y quizá entonces, puedan ser ellos dos para siempre.

Lisías asiente, mientras Shannen y Alejandra se abrazan, separándose de ellos, concediéndoles una cierta intimidad. Con esfuerzo, Artemisa se quita el anillo que hace una eternidad le regaló un joven cazador, y se lo tiende a Lisías.

"Dáselo a mi nieto. Cuida de sus padres y de él, Lisías, cuídalos para siempre"

"Sabes que lo haré. Cuidaré de él, y de toda su estirpe. Tienes mi palabra. Aunque será difícil. Es tan curioso como tú"

Ella no responde. Sólo sonríe, feliz. El círculo se ha cerrado, y ahora puede descansar al fin, hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse.

--

**Sólo por jorobar. Aunque no lo parezca, la historia aún está abierta. Hay una posibilidad, un pequeño dato que quizá haya pasado desapercibido… Y quizá esta tragedia tenga solución. Pero, si se me ocurre cómo escribirlo, será cuando esté más inspirada, que llevo unos días que para teclear dos líneas me tiro seis horas.**

**¿Me odiáis mucho? Decid que no, por favor…**


End file.
